Mega Man Deku
by Staid786
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] After hearing the words of All Might, a depressed Izuku Midoriya's life takes a sharp turn, when he finds a certain red reploid in an alleyway.
1. The Beginning

Mega Man Deku #1

Narration

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"...I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate..."

Atop the falling ragnarok, a familiar figure clad in red armor and a matching helmet, with cracks on both the armor and the helm, stared down the giant abomination before him, with a grim look.

"If an enemy appears in front of me..."

The figure brandished his sword and blaster, and slowly, both the weapons became glowing with a green aura, surrounding the figure, while he shifted into his battle stance.

"I will destroy it!"

[Zero! Zero!!]

Over the comms., Zero heard the voice of his commander, he had denied himself the only way to safely return to the planet below not too long before...

"Ciel... Believe in me!"

[Zerooo!!!]

'I'm counting on you, Charity" Zero mumbled as he pointed the Z-saber at Weil.

Zero dashed at Weil as he brought his hands above his shoulder, preparing to release a destructive wave of pure energy from the stored energy within the weapon...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku kept walking, without paying any heed as to where he was going.

He had been quirkless his whole life, and the way he was treated by his classmates... his 'friends'... and people around him only made it worse.

'Even the best of the best said it...'

And after finally meeting the No.1 Hero... his idol... He thought things would get better for him

 _[It's not bad to dream, but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man]_

Those words of All Might, the hero he admired the most, echoed inside his head. He thought that if he pushed forward despite being quirkless, he would prove them all wrong...

'I.. I knew it since the start... even so I kept denying the truth...'

He was on the verge of tears

Not even All Might could do anything about his situation. He always thought, if he ever met him, he would surely be able to do something about it. But now, after finally getting a chance to talk with him for real...

He thought it was about time he gave up on that impossible dream...

Suddenly he heard someone in the alleyway near him, putting his body off its autopilot mode.

Izuku immediately ran towards the source of the sound, into the alleyway. He heard sounds of a dog barking, thinking it might be a stray dog after someone, he quickened his pace.

He was not prepared for the sight before him.

He saw a stray dog barking at a very peculiar humanoid-butterfly, for a moment, he thought it was of a rare species until...

His heart froze as he looked at the lifeless body of a young man with long blond hair, wearing broken red armor over a ragged, black tight bodysuit, bleeding all over the place.

After slowly regaining his composure, he shooed the dog away, and bent to his knees beside the supposedly dead body. Suddenly, the 'butterfly' flew into his view, and started glowing with blinding white light, prompting Izuku to cover his eyes.

After the light subsided, there was no 'butterfly', but-

"A-a hologram!?"

There was another young man clad with armor similar to the one beside him, except it was blue, and unlike him, he was wearing a helmet. He kept glitching out like an hologram in front of the quirkless boy.

"Greetings, young man. I know you have many questions, but my friend here needs some first aid." The 'hologram' spoke

"B-But hes bleeding from almost his entire body!" Izuku replied

"All he needs is some time for rest, but the first aid would really help a lot, his healing factor should have taken care of the rest..." The 'hologram' explained

"O-Ok if you say so..."Izuku replied, for a moment he thought that 'hologram' was out of its mind, but after looking at the lack of worry in 'its' eyes, he knew that 'it' trusted whomever the person beside him was, and so he decided to trust 'it' as well. He immmediately opened the school bag, and began to open the first aid box.

Izuku used to get beat up a lot by the bullies, so he used to keep a miniature first aid kit within his school bag, so he could tend to his body after the bullies would be done with him, he couldn't let his mother see the marks left by them.

"Actually, do you somehow have a smartphone with you?" the 'hologram' spoke, breaking Izuku from his thoughts

"I do... Why?"

"Because it would be even more effective"

'Does he want me to call the ambulance...? Considering the condition of his friend, i should have done that a long time ago...' Izuku thought to himself

"And before you ask, no. Calling the ambulance would only complicate things further"

'Complicate things further... what does he mean?' Izuku pondered

"Then, what do you intend to do with it...?"Izuku asked as he took out his phone.

"You shall see in a moment, because you see..."

Suddenly, a wire, similar to a USB cord emerged out from...

"...H-His hand!?"

"...This man is not human." The hologram spoke as he gestured the boy to insert the USB cord into the smartphone. Izuku took the cord and hesitatingly inserted it into his smartphone, for all he knew, the cord was a part of the young man's body."

As soon as the cord was connected, the body of the young man started glowing immensely, along with Izuku's smartphone, prompting him once again, to cover his eyes.

After the bright glow came to a halt, Izuku opened his eyes.

"Do not tell anyone about what is going to happen. Ever." The 'hologram' spoke for the last time before he turned into the peculiar butterfly and 'flew' inside his...

"M-My phone!?" Izuku was shocked (yet again) to find out that his phone now had a black colour with a red outline, instead of the full-on white, and that the bottom of the phone, where the buttons were, was now a colour of green, and that it had red pointed ends on the top vertices of the phone

Even the body of the young man disappeared. After putting two and two together, he came to a conclusion, but it was too ridiculously impossible, and now, his train of thoughts were back to square one.

Before Izuku had enough time to process what just happened, the screen of the phone lit up, showing a red 'Z' icon under a red and black sci-fi helmet in the middle.

"Greetings, Young man, I am Zero Wily, an advanced AI installed onto your phone. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Welp, that just happened.

Suddenly he heard an explosion going off, he had too many questions to ask to the AI, but now was not the time, after hearing the sounds of heroes, and the crowd that had gathered around.

"This can't wait... But I also wonder what kind of heroes would arrive..." Izuku said as he pocketed the newly transformed phone, and ran towards the source of the explosion, ignoring the last bit.

His mind was still a mess after watching the events transpire before him, that he almost forgot about the confrontation with All Might, and the fact that he almost decided to give up on becoming a hero...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

There are a few things i want to clarify to the best of my abilities.

1)It will be explained in a later chapter, about how Zero and Charity (who is also X in this fanfic) appeared in the BNHA universe.

2)Remember how the entire body of Zero is converted into data whenever he is teleported or 'transferred' in the Mega Man Zero games, and the same with his equipment? That gave me the idea of transforming Izuku's phone to have the same (or more, depending on future chapters) properties as a bio-metal.

3)The reason Zero introduced himself as an advanced A.I, is because he _just_ met Izuku, he can't exactly be like "Hello, I'm a god of destruction. Have a nice day."

Anyway, I am still a new writer, therefore, all reviews, good or bad, will be gladly accepted.

Next chapter will be uploaded next week... If I can finish it by then, that is.


	2. What It Takes To Be A Hero

Mega Man Deku #2

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/?]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z--z-z-

It had been awhile since he had heard the sound of the explosion, and now, he could even see black smoke coming out from where he figured was the source.

"I wonder what hero will come..." Izuku's mind wandered back to the conversation with All Might earlier

'Hero, huh...' A grim expression appeared on Izuku's face as he once again remembered, that it would be impossible for him to become a hero.

It was the profession that he admired the most. Saving others with a fearless smile...

'Fearless...' He remembered the part of his conversation with All Might, as he told him about the dangers of being a hero, and that it was just a selfish trick he used to keep his fears in check, which happened to have a good effect on the population.

Even with a quirk, being a hero was hard, but someone like him...

'I knew it from the start... that theres no chance for me out there...'

He was almost about to cry from the frustration he felt due to his quirklessness

"I can't become a hero if I dont even have a quirk..."Izuku spoke slowly to himself

[So, you want to be a hero, Izuku Midoriya?]

A voice seemingly out of nowhere startled him.

"Wh-Who's there!?" Izuku asked, looking around his surroundings, bracing himself as if he was about to be attacked by someone

Then, as if on cue, his phone started vibrating vigorously,

[Check your phone.] The voice called out to him again, prompting Izuku to pull out his still vibrating phone.

There was the helmet and the Z icon, but this time, the helmet was shaking really fast, as if it were lampshading the vibration.

"Oh, right. What was your name, again...?" Izuku's mind went back to when he was in the alleyway earlier, and immediately remembered the name.

"I remember now! Its Zero WahWee, the advanced AI, right?" Izuku said in a excited voice

[Actually, that sound pretty dope, but nope, its Zero Wily. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Izuku Midoriya. If you hadn't found me and plugged me into this lifesaver of a smartphone, I would have been dead by now.]

"Wait... So that young man I found in the alleyway..." Izuku pondered for a moment before-

"...WAS YOU!?" Izuku spoke with an astonished expression

[That's right.] Zero replied

"But... that doesn't make sense, I mean how can a person even do something like 'possess' my smartphone?" Izuku asked

[Now, I know you have a lot of questions, but just think of me as a super-duper self-evolving advanced robot who can turn into computer data, and came from another world okay?] Zero responded

"So... you aren't human...!?"

[Putting it bluntly, yes] Zero deadpanned

"Also... you were so badly wounded! What happened to you before I found you?"

[Long story short, I got badly injured fighting against a evil tyrant who ruled with an iron fist, and collapsed afterwards. next thing I know, I'm inside your smartphone] Zero recalled, he did not want to go into the details of his final battle...

"Thats... a neat summary... Are you All right now?"

[For now, I'm good. Anyway, aren't you forgetting something?] Zero asked

"Am I...?" Izuku pondered for a moment, until-

Suddenly the two hear an explosion go off

"Oh... that...It's too dangerous for someone quirkless like me to be there..."

Midoriya replied, having seemingly lost his interest in heroes

[I'm not one to question your hobbies, but weren't you excited to find out what hero would come for the rescue?] Zero asked him

"Wait, You overheard the whole thing?" Izuku asked, surprised.

[I was literally in your pocket. Go figure] Zero deadpanned yet again

'It was just me ranting about my quirklessness...'

[...So I did my fair share of research on the 'internet', and I learned a lot of things about this world.] Zero recalled, catching Izuku's attention, somewhat

"...Neat"

[Wow, we're already here...?] Zero said in an faux-excited tone

"Here...?" Izuku turned his head to look at what Zero meant.

Izuku was surprised to find himself at the location from where the explosions were heard. Various buildings were caught on fire, most likely from the explosions, and several Pro heroes were trying to rescue the residents from said buildings. A crowd of people had also gathered in the vicinity.

[What, you're legs on auto-pilot or something?] Zero half-joked

"Wondering the same thing here-" Izuku replied

In the middle of the flaming warzone, there was a certain abomination of a sludge who almost managed to take the life of Izuku's before his fated encounter with All Might.

"Thats the sludge villian from before!? But how?" Izuku exclaimed as he did a double take, Sludge guy. Zero. SLUDGE GUY!?

[You know 'em?] Zero asked, confused at Izuku's reaction

"Earlier this day, that thing almost managed to killed me by literally trying to force itself inside my body. Until the No.1 hero, All Might himself appeared, and saved my life, capturing him in the process." he explained, in a emotionless voice.

[Then how is he over there now?] Zero asked the obvious

"...Its my fault. The bottle in which All Might locked him inside of must've fallen out of his pocket when he was trying to prod me off after I 'accidentally' latched onto him" Izuku confessed

[Looks like he found someone else.] Zero spoke, prompting Izuku to take a closer look at the villain

"Someone else..."

Right under the grotesque eyes of the villain, he noticed the face of a certain spiky blond-haired teen, whom Izuku, no doubt, knew since his childhood.

"...KACCHAN!?"

[Someone you know...?] Zero asked, surprised at Izuku's reaction

"Its... complicated but, yes."

["Even those 'pro heroes' over there look as though they are in a cinch] Zero spoke

"How can you even..." Izuku asked before deciding to take a closer look at the pro heroes.

Izuku turned his head to take a look at the various pro heroes.

"...Oh."

He immediately put the transformed smartphone into his school bag.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"I can't get close!" Kamui exclaimed, trying to figure out how to approach the villain, while keeping clear of the fire

"Got my hands full with the fire, can't come over!!" Backdraft responded, trying the extinguish the fire that broke out.

"My quirk is useless against this guy!" Desutegoro shouted, panting heavily

"And I can't get through!!" Mt.lady screamed, trying to budge through the small lane while trying to avoid accidentally destroying the buildings due to her huge size

"Pathetic..." Meanwhile All might, in his faux-skeletal form, mumbled to himself from the back of the crowd, being unable to help due to running out of time for his muscle-form.

"...!?" All Might was shocked to see a certain young man whom he had lectured earlier about the responsibilities of a hero, rush in.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Hey! What's that kid doing!?]

Desutegoro shouted as he saw Izuku ran past the crowd, towards the sludge villain.

"Wh-What am I doing!? Wh-Why am I running like this!?" Izuku immediately recognised the reason 'why' as he took a look at the eyes of Bakugo.

The sludge villain, noticing Izuku's presence, threw one of his tentacle-like arms at him.

Thinking quick, and without any hesitation, he remembered a certain page of his 'Hero Analysis' notebook, and after barely dodging its arm, threw his school bag at the villain, trying to get an opening to get close.

Which he did. The villain, distracted by the school bag was now trying to get it off its body, now that it was stuck to it, like gum.

"...Wh-What do I do now...!?" Izuku asked to himself as he kept running towards Bakugo, who was still partially stuck inside the sludge villain.

 _[Pathetic...]_

Suddenly, the worry in his eyes vanished, as instead of the green eyes full with doubt, worry, hesitation, his eyes had turned bright red, and a red armlet covering his lower arm with a black hand and white fingertips appeared on his right hand.

Due to the sudden change, Izuku noticed that he had become much faster, that his senses were sharpened, and his reflexes had become much faster.

After finally getting the school bag off his body, the villain prepared to launch another one of his arms at him.

"I... I can see it now!" Izuku spoke mentally to himself, now somehow being able to predict the movement of the incoming assault

The sludge villain launched his arm at Izuku, who immediately leapt out of jts way, shocking the villain, along with the bystanders, the pro heroes... and All Might.

 _[Pathetic...]_

After finally reaching upto his childhood friend turned bully, Izuku began clawing at the villain's body, trying to get him out of it.

"...!" Izuku side-stepped to avoid another one of the villain's attacks.

"Come on... where is it...?"Izuku mumbled to himself as he dodged attack after attack from the villain, trying to figure something out, all the while hearing the muffled screaming of his childhood friend.

"There it is!" He exclaimed as he plunged his right arm, now covered in the red armlet, deep into the Villain's body, aiming at where the left arm of bakugo would be, inside the sludge villain.

The villain, startled by the sudden move, was unable to react as Izuku slowly managed to pull the left arm of Bakugo out of its body. Although Izuku didn't notice, but the red armlet has disappeared from his arm, and his eyes started flickering from red to green, and back.

Bakugo wasted no time in using his quirk to cause an explosion at the part of the sludge villain covering his mouth, causing it to flinch, and releasing his mouth.

"I don't need your help, you damn..." Bakugo began shouting at him, until

"...nerd...?" He noticed that the color of Izuku's eyes was flickering from red to green, back and forth multiple times.

"Y-Your eyes looked like those of someone who was screaming for help, a-and I could never turn down a plea for help..." Izuku responded, his eyes now back to his normal green, full of tears.

 _[I am so... PATHETIC!!]_

Unfortunately during their brief conversation, they didn't notice that the sludge villain was now back to his senses, and attempted to launch another of his tentacle-like arms at Izuku, catching him off guard. Out of instinct, Izuku brought his arms in front of his face, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the oncoming impact.

"Fear not, young men..."

What he met, however, were the uniquely coloured eyes of the No.1 hero meeting his.

"...Because _I_ am here!" All Might finished his catchphrase, now back in his muscle form, with an ever-present smile.

"A-All Might!?" Izuku spoke, surprised at the sudden change of events.

In not even a second, All Might had picked up Izuku and Bakugo (out from the villain's body, no less) and leapt out of the harm's way.

"While I admonished you for dreaming unrealistic..."

"... I failed to put my own words to practice! A pro is... always risking his lives for others!!"

And after putting the two down, he did not waste anymore time, and brought his fist behind him, as he screamed-

"DETROIT SMASH!!" All Might brought his fist forward as he punched the villain so hard, and so fast, he was literally torn into pieces, and also produced a gigantic concussive wind which temporarily changed the weather, causing it to rain.

A brief moment later. the crowd could be seen cheering for their No.1 hero.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It was about time for the sunset, and Izuku was returning home, after being scolded by the other pro heroes for his reckless behaviour once they found out about his quirklessness.

About a few minutes earlier, Izuku had come across Bakugo, who proceeded to accuse Izuku about looking down on him, and that he is only going to be the 'damn quirkless nerd' he had always been.

Bakugo wondered as he was confused at the flickering colour of Deku's eyes from earlier, but then dropped it, thinking it was probaby a hallucination caused by the sludge villain from earlier trying to choke him.

A few minutes later...

After Bakugo left, he remembered himself getting scolded by the pro heroes, while he had seen Bakugo getting praised for his 'bravery', which only proved the belief he had since the age of four, when he first found out about his quirklessness...

"All men are not born equal." Izuku mumbled as his expression turned into a sad one, as he thought about this belief.

[You're not wrong in that regard, Izuku.] A voice of a certain someone came out of nowhere.

"Wh-Who's there!?" Izuku screamed, startled

[...And you already forgot me, huh?] The voice responded. After trying to recall for a moment, he immediately remembered the familiar voice.

"Zero... WahWee!?"

[...What?]

"What?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A few minutes later...

"WHAT!? YOU'RE INSIDE ME!?" Izuku screamed

[Calm down, Izuku. Technically, the moment I 'MegaMerged' with you, your entire body structure got altered.]

"MegaMerge...?" Izuku asked, confused.

[I will tell the details later, but yes. I'm inside you. No innuendos intended.] Zero deadpanned

"None taken."

There was a moment of awkward silence among the two, before Zero decided to break it.

[... You almost got me killed back then, you know?]

"When...?"

[Remember when I was still in your phone, and you had come across the sludge villain?]

"Uh-huh"

[Good. Now, before rushing in to save your friend, you had put me in your school bag, remember?]

"Oh yeah!"

[And then, a few moments later, to distract the villain, you threw your bag at him, and the contents inside flew out of it becauee you didn't zip it properly...]

"...Oh. Sorry."

[I was lucky that I managed to 'MegaMerge' with you before you threw the bag.]

"I-It was in the heat of the moment, a-and I forgot about you..."

[But, considering your build, and your mind, it was the only way you could gain an opening on someone like him. No matter what the other pro heroes have to say, you did pretty good. And that is a big compliment coming from a war veteran like me. You kinda reminded me of a certain friend of mine, back there.]

"Thanks. Well I _do_ remember you saying that you were fighting against an evil tyrant... Anyway. After I _did_ accidentally throw you, something strange happened to me. Was it the 'MegaMerge'...?"

[Yes it was. Look, I'm a bit _too_ tired now, and considering I was very badly wounded when you found me, I need some rest. You can ask any other questions you have, tomorrow.]

"Even so, I am a bit surprised that you managed to somehow repair the phone" Izuku responded

[Like I said, further questions will be answered tomorrow, and no, it did not actually short-circuit. All I had to do was tweak some things and it became as good as ever.]

"O-Oh, alright..." Izuku decided not to question anything for the moment.

[Anyway, goodnight, Izuku]

"Goodnight, Zero"

After a brief moment, Izuku could almost hear sounds of snoring from his phone, resulting in a chuckle, until-

"I HAVE COME! IN A DRAMATIC MANNER!"

"A-All Might!?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Okay, I have (again) a few things to clarify.

1)The zero in this fanfic is the one from MMZ, but slightly AU, in that after he was installed onto Izuku's phone, he managed to regain his memories from since his awakening before the Maverick wars.

2)The minor transformation involving Izuku's eyes and the red gauntlet reminiscent of Zero's hand which appeared on his hand was inspired from the Power Rangers franchise, and the whole 'transform with the help of a bio-metal' thing, but since Zero had still not recovered from the climactic battle with Weil (And/or for balance purposes, I don't want an OP Izuku until I am able to write one), I gave him just the armlet, and not the entire body armor of Zero.

3)Don't worry about Izuku's eyes turning red. Its nor Omega or something like that. It is just a visual 'indicator' of sorts of Zero lending his power to Izuku.

4)This is a minor one, but since I did not want this portion of the story to change too much (Or rather, I just wasn't creative enough for the job), this chapter got finished way, _way_ earlier than I expected it to.

5)I apologise for any, and every typo and grammar mistakes I may have made, since I am currently typing on the phone.

Anyway, since I plan on original scenarios between the 10-month training Izuku undergoes, the next chapters _will_ come much, _much_ later than this one. Even so, expect the next update by next week.


	3. Zero?

Mega Man Deku #3

narration

"speech"

"thoughts"

[message/phone/Zero]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"I AM HERE! IN A DRAMATIC MANNER!" All Might, in his muscle form, spoke, coming off a bit hammy as usual, as he appeared out of the corner of the street, with his hands in a weird position.

(A/N:Is... He... DABBING!? Hold on gonna go check the second episode once again, brb *runs off to watch BNHA)

"A-All Might!? Wh-Why are you here!?" Izuku asked, startled by the sudden appearance of the No.1 Hero.

"Weren't you surrounded by reporters a bit earlier...?" He continued

All Might let out a small 'Haha' in his hammy voice

"Getting away from the reporters was a piece of cake!" All Might replied as he made a hand gesture with two fingers

"Why... you ask?" All might pumped his fist in front of him

"BECAUSE I... AM ALL MI-"All Might continued, while attempting to pose, until he was interrupted by his own body reverting back to its original form, coughing up blood, all in a comical manner, resulting in a yet another shocked scream from Midoriya.

A few moments later, after All Might wiped the blood from his mouth,

"Young man, I've come with a thanks... a correction... and a proposal." All Might spoke with a sincere tone, breaking the brief silence.

Izuku remained silent.

"If you haven't been there... if you hadn't told me about your life..." All might continued

"I would have turned into a guy with fake muscles who was all talk... Thank you." All Might finished

"I-It can't be! It was all my fault in the first place... because I got involved in your line of work..." Izuku protested

"I also said a lot of things even though I'm quirkless..." he continued as he lowered his head, feeling ashamed

"That's right." All Might replied

Izuku became silent

"It was because of the timid, quirkless _yo_ _u_ , that I was able to act." Izuku's head shot up at the response

"You know... Stories of most top heroes from their school days had one thing in common."

Izuku's head lowered once again, at the realization.

"Their bodies moved before they've had time to think..."

Tears started forming in Izuku's eyes.

"It was the same for you... wasn't it?"

Izuku fell to his knees as memories of his past flooded him. Overflowing with emotions, Izuku clutched his heart and nodded as he spoke "Y-Yes!"

 _[I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry!]_

Those words of his mother's came to Izuku's mind...

'That's not it, mom... that's not it at all... The words I wanted to hear that day...'

"...You too, young man, can become a hero!" All Might spoke, finally breaking the dam of emotions Izuku had been holding in, as he cried his heart out.

A few moments after Izuku was done,

"You may be one of the biggest hero fanboys, but _you_ were more heroic than anyone else earlier. You are worthy of inheriting my power." All Might confessed

"Wh-What are you talking about!? Izuku asked. He was confused, considering there were no quirks in existence which can be transferred over to someone else, as he went into his 'mumble-thon' not too long before All Might called him out on it.

"I _am_ talking about my power."

All Might then proceeded to give a brief explanation of 'One for All', his quirk, which was passed down to him like a sacred torch.

Izuku did not hesitate in deciding to accept his power... his quirk.

"You... really need to work on the whole 'crying yourself out over anything dramatic' thing." All Might lampshaded, trying to somehow break the tense atmosphere

"I... I know." Izuku replied, wiping the last of his tears

"Meet me at the Dagobah seaside bay tomorrow morning by 7:20 am. Your training starts there." All Might said as he left, but not too long before exchanging phone numbers.

All Might was a bit intrigued at the strange 'phone cover' on Izuku's phone at first, but passed it off as something Izuku would think is cool.

[...So _that's_ All Might? What a nice guy.]

"Zero!? You were awake the whole time!?"

[Well I _tried_ to take a nap, but you were being a bit too loud for comfort...] Zero half-joked, even though he had faked the snoring earlier, he still hadn't really fell asleep by the time All Might appeared. He was a bit interested in what someone like him had to say for someone like Izuku.

"Oh. Sorry about that..."

[Also, if the No.1 hero has managed to see something I did the moment I met you, he must be _really_ good. So I will also try to help you out in this dream of yours.]

"Zero.. You barely know me, and yet..." Izuku clenched his fist.

[I literally have no clue as to how to get back to my world, and this one looks a bit more peaceful than mine anyway. It's always a nice change of pace to relax once in a while, and besides, I absolutely _hat_ e being a freeloader, you know?]

"Th-thank you so much, Zero!" Izuku spoke as he stuttered for some reason.

[Anyway, it is getting late, so you- and by extension, _me_ \- should return to your home.]

"You're right. I need to wake up early tomorrow."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"...So let me get this straight. You are a self-evolving _humanoid_ android 'Robot Master' designed for combat, fighting for a resistance faction trying to liberate a country called 'Neo Arcadia' from an evil tyrant, 'Dr. Weil' who ruled with an iron fist." Izuku began,

The two of them had a very detailed conversation about Zero, and his various abilities since they returned home. Now, Izuku was making a short summary about everything they talked about, while he was writing it down on a notebook of his.

[Yeah.] Zero responded from within the phone, lying right beside Izuku's notebook on the study desk.

"And this Dr. Weil planned to fire the 'Space Station/Particle beam Cannon' called 'Ragnarok' on a place called 'Area Zero', which was the only place in your dystopian world, where nature had been revived." Izuku continued, still jotting down the summary in his notebook.

[Yup.] Zero responded, keeping Izuku's story in check

"After a long battle against his army, you managed to teleport inside the 'Ragnarok', and finally confronted Weil, who decided to set a course for 'Area Zero', intending to crash the entire satelite into it before you could interfere with him, as the particle beam cannon was out of juice." Izuku continued

[Uh-huh] Zero replied, in a casual tone.

"So in order to stop Weil once and for all, you decided to take him down along with yourself by destroying him right then and there, after refusing your only chance of safe return to the planet below to ensure the demise of Weil." Izuku continued, _still_ writing the summary.

[Yes.] Zero replied, in a goofy tone, which went unnoticed by Izuku, much to his disappointment

"But for some unknown _or_ an unforeseen reason, I ended up finding you instead, in an alleyway along with your friend, a 'Cyber-Elf' named Charity, and 'installed' you onto my phone. Figuring there might not be a way back to your own world, you decided to keep me company." Izuku added as he turned the page of the notebook over, and continued writing.

[Yeah.] Zero responded in a disappointed tone

"And then you discovered a way to use your powers despite being stuck in this phone, which you named the 'Meta Encapsulated Granule Awareness' System, or M.E.G.A in short, with the help of which you can become one with any person you want to, granting them your battle prowess, with the process of the merging being called 'MegaMerging'." Izuku continued

[Uh-huh.] Zero responded casually.

"And you used the MEGA system to 'MegaMerge' with me when I rushed in to save Kacchan from the slime guy, resulting in my increased strength, speed and heightened senses, along with a really cool red armlet, appearing on my arm." Izuku continued

[Yes.] Zero replied

"But due to you still not having recovered from the battle with Weil, the transformation was incomplete, and the powers given to you by me at that moment were apparently nowhere near your full potential." Izuku commented

[Yeah... Wait, what do you mean, 'apparently'? I'm telling you the truth, you know?] Zero spoke, being broken out of the 'yeah/uh-huh/okay' chain.

"It's just... the power you lent me earlier was too much from my standards, that it is hard for me to consider it 'not even a fraction of your true capabilities'." Izuku said, in his defense

[You will see for yourself what I can do someday.] Zero spoke, in a cocky voice.

"Aaaaaaanyway, was that all?"

[That... about sums it all up, so yes. Anything else you need to ask, Izuku?] Zero asked, seeing Izuku closing his notebook, and getting up from his desk

"That is a lot of information to process... so I guess I'm good for now. Gotta wake up early tommorow, so... Goodnight, Zero" Izuku replied as he turned off the lights

[Goodnight, Izuku.]

"By the way, Zero. You are way, _way_ better at describing action scenes than the author of this fanfic."

...What?

[What?]

"What?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"WHAT!? ITS 20 PAST 8!? OH GOD ALL MIGHT'S GONNA KILL ME!?!" Izuku screamed as he hastily put on some clothes, and dashed out of his house with a slice of french toast in his mouth

"Izuku!? where are you going?" Inko, Izuku's mother called out to his as he opened the door

Meanwhile at the Dagobah seaside bay,

"I wonder if hes gonna actually come..." All might mumbled as he stood like a tree, in his true form as he watched a ball of tumbleweed tumble past him due to the breeze.

Now back to Izuku's house!

"TRAINIIIIIIIIIING!!!..." Izuku shouted as he was already too far from his house by now.

Hahah, that's what you get for insulting me, ya dumbass.

Izuku stopped in his tracks as if he had heard me, that narrator-

Wh-hey! d-don't look at m-me like that...

"So it was your fault, huh?" Izuku spoke with a dead serious tone, with bloodshot eyes.

[Go get 'em] Zero urged as Izuku somehow managed to MegaMerge into the Mega Man Deku...

"...You were the chosen one, narrator..." Mega Man Deku spoke as he dashed towards me with his Z-saber in hand.

Wait, why am I still narrating this...?

[You're already dead.] Zero spoke as Mega Man Deku-

WHY THE *BLEEP* AM I STILL NARRATING THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIASDFGHJKL

(Cue Please wait a moment.gif)

I am here! I have taken over!

[Thats the hammiest I've ever seen you-Izuku stop, this wasn't part of our plan.]

Hey Zero

[Wha?]

 _ **Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal**_

[Ok wait no-]

Hows it going bros, my name's Midoritos...

[Wow thats actually a pretty dope nickname for yourself- wait, did you just- oh, my god...]

...and today, I am going to react to Boku no hero academia season 3 episode 1...

[Season 3 directly!? Never mind the plan, _this wasn't even in our scripts!!_ ]

Just your regular swimming- Holy cow, I am so _ripped_

[Did you just give away a spoiler for the episode!?]

Ooh, Todoroki looks even _more_ ripped

[ _YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT NAME YET! STOP!_ ]

I don't even need to talk about how much lida is ripped

[ _NO PLS STAHP_ ]

And, oh my god, _Kacchan_.

[Okay, thats it, Midoritos! Go back to sleep now, imma karate chop ur neck so hard u won't even remember this nickname of yours]

(thud)

(Cue Please wait a moment.gif*)

[Yeah... Wait, what do you mean, 'apparently'? I'm telling you the truth, you know?] Zero spoke, being broken out of the 'yeah/uh-huh/okay' chain.

"It's just... the power you lent me earlier was too much from my standards, that it is hard for me to consider it 'not even a fraction of your true capabilities'." Izuku said, in his defense

[You will see for yourself what I can do someday.] Zero spoke, in a cocky voice.

"Aaaaaaanyway, was that all?"

[That... about sums it all up, so yes. Anything else you need to ask, Izuku?] Zero asked, seeing Izuku closing his notebook, and getting up from his desk

"That is a lot of information to process... so I guess I'm good for now. Gotta wake up early tommorow, so... Goodnight, Zero" Izuku replied as he turned off the lights

[Goodnight, Izuku.]

"...I feel like I'm having the weirdest case of deja vu."

[same]

"What?"

[What?]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"What? It's only 4:30 in the morning..." Izuku mumbled as he looked at the digital clock, as he groggily got into a sitting position

[Something happen?] Zero asked, surprised to see Izuku awake early

"Can't sleep. I still can't help but get excited over being able to getting personally trained with him."

[Seeing the various All Might merchandise that you _literally_ have all over the place in this room, I can't blame you.] Zero deadpanned

"Anyway, what about you? Can't sleep either?" Izuku asked, seeing as Zero didn't sound like he had just woke up, either

[Actually, I am an AI, so I don't really need to sleep, but sleeping does make self-diagnose tests a bit easier...] Zero explained

"I know... It was a dumb question." Izuku felt like an idiot

[So, _still_ can't sleep?]

"Um, yeah? what about it?"

[MegaMerge. Now.] Zero spoke in a comically emotionless voice

"Wh-What!? Why?" Izuku replied, startled

[Let's take your _new_ body suit for a _test drive._ ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

Okay, okay I know what you want to say. I know I keep saying stuff like "I'm gonna update next week" but then the immediate next day? Woosh, new chapter. I guess I have a bit _too_ much free time on my hands...? But this time around at least _I_ have the excuse of BNHA season 3's first episode airing today, so...

 _T_ _his_ time, Im gonna say that the next chapter will be uploaded _by_ the next week, and not _during_ the next week, those two words make a huge difference.

Also, Zero may sound a bit out of character, but considering he has regained his memories from since he was awakened, he _is_ slightly AU.

Next chapter, as foreshadowed by Zero, we shall be seeing Midoriya getting a taste of Zero's true power.

I would really, _really_ like to apologise for the... mishap due to Izuku getting a bit too self-aware...

Zero: I still can't believe you got roated by a character, in your _own_ story.

I can't stand a fictional character judging my own ability to describe action scenes. I had to interfere. For justice.

Zero: Well, falling for a troll is funny as hell in itself, but I can't stop myself from laughing like an idiot over you getting rekt by a character you are writing, in your _own_ story XD

Thats it. No OP Mega Man Deku until you can change my mind.

Zero: Noooooooooo (falls to his knees)


	4. Zero Mark II

Mega Man Deku #4

"speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Let's take your new body suit for a _test_ drive.] Zero suggested in a voice covered with a grin, as Izuku gave him a confused look.

"Wait a sec" Izuku spoke as he got off his bed, careful enough to not make much noise, still wearing his 'All Might' pajamas.

"Gonna take a leak. Be right back." Izuku said as he started walking towards the washroom

'I wonder what Zero meant by 'taking my new suit for a test drive', what if he _is_ really stronger than I can imagine... but then again, he said he was a self-evolving 'android', but I haven't even seen what he really looks like, which leads to even more questions...' Izuku, busy in his mumble-thon failed to notice that the door-knob was in his hand, instead of the door to his washroom, until he heard the sound of said doorknob breaking, and coming into his hand.

[Midoriya? What happened?] Zero asked, still lying at the study desk, after hearing a loud, but controlled scream from near the washroom door.

Izuku immediately came back to his room, after he was done in the washroom. He was careful enough to not wake Inko up from his scream.

"I-I accidentally pulled _this_ off?!" Izuku exclaimed, showing the door knob in his hand to Zero.

[Do you really break stuff all the time...?] Zero accused, in a less serious tone

"That's not it, when I tried to put toothpaste on my toothbrush in order to brush my teeth, the contents of the tube splattered on the mirror in front of me. I had to be extra careful not to accidentally break the water tap, and then, when I was returning, I also managed to somehow dislocate the entire door when I tried to close it without this doorknob."

[This is certainly not a coincidence...]

"It probably has something to do with the incomplete 'MegaMerging', I think. You _did_ say something about my body structure altering..."

[Yeah... about that, I wanted to tell you about it when we were on our 'test drive', but...]

"You know something about this...?"

[Remember that time, before All Might decided to make you his succesor, that I said something about your body structure being altered slightly?]

"Uh-huh"

[Specifically, due to the incomplete nature of the earlier incomplete 'MegaMerging', it seems that I have left an 'imprint' on your DNA.]

"...So thaaaaat's what you meant when you said you were inside me now..."

[What?]

"What?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"What!?" Izuku asked, shocked

[In short, that means you are so much stronger, faster, have much more stamina, and durability than you look now Izuku, it might as well be a quirk] Zero summarised, he had just finished explaining what kind of influence the 'imprint' had on his body.

"Thats so cool!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly

[But for that to be actually 'cool' you need to learn how to use it properly without accidentally hurting someone.] Zero explained

"I know now." Izuku responded, getting up from his bed again.

[Therefore, earlier I had intended to make you find about it yourself during the 'test drive', and to learn to control it, Izuku.]

"So... lets get started...?"

[But what are you gonna say about this disaster you created to Mrs. Inko, Izuku?]

"I.." Izuku tried to speak, but fell short.

He pondered for a moment, before he came across an answer.

"I... hate to lie, but I'll just tell her it rusted. Both the doorknob, and the door."

[Oooooookay... What are we waiting for? Lets go!] Zero decided not to question that reply.

"Right!"

Izuku quickly changed into a white sweatshirt, and blue trousers, after which he carefully went to the roof of his apartment, Zero in his hand.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku looked around as he entered the roof, carefully closing the door to the staircase leading below. Thankfully, it was still a bit too early, and no one was around the vicinity, and even none of the lights of nearby apartments were lit, which meant only one thing...

"The coast is clear."

[Ready?] Zero asked as Izuku started taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Since the day I was born quirkless." Izuku said confidently, with a determined look on his face.

[Lets do this.] Zero said, in a similar tone.

Izuku held out the phone in his hand, as he screamed at the top of his heart,

'MegaMerge!!!'

A blinding light started coming out of the 'phone', resulting in Izuku closing his eyes.

After the light subsided, he was no longer in just his sweatshirt and trousers, but-

"Wh-Whats this!?" Izuku exclaimed, looking at the suit he was wearing now.

He was now in a plain black tight-jumpsuit, over which, there was red armor modelled like a vest covering his upper body from the neck to the midriff, the red armlets from earlier now on both his arms, but this time, they had sort of a yellow 'bracelet' at the wrist, and both of his palms now had a grey 'Z' symbol. He was also wearing red and yellow boots with similar design to that of the armlets. There was also a 'strip' with a red and yellow scheme along his waist, to be used as a utility belt.

He was also wearing a helmet horned towards the back, with a red and black scheme, with a green triangle shaped crystal residing in the middle, along with a green one-way visor, and red lower face mask made of the same alloy as the rest of the red armor. Both the visor, and the lower face mask were retractable.

(A/N:Just imagine MMZ Zero, but with a red and yellow utility belt on his waist instead of his white 'underwear', and the helmet with a visor, and a lower face mask, if you are having trouble imagining.)

[This... Is the new and improved _Zero Suit Mark II_ , courtesy of...] Zero introduced the new suit as a certain 'butterfly' emerged out of the 'crystal' on the helmet.

[...My friend, Charity!]

"This. Is. So. COOL!!!" Izuku confessed, being awestruck as he looked around himself, taking in the visual features of the suit, and almost ignoring the reappearance of Charity.

[This suit has be adjusted for you, with a power limiter in place so that you can adjust your strength, speed, and what-not!] Zero explained

"Wow... Amazing..." Izuku replied, still awestruck

[However, the more you increase the energy output, the less time we have in this MegaMerged state. You can keep this form for only about 90 minutes per day in the current state, before you will be forcefully reverted.] Zero continued

"...Why is that?"

[Because your body can only handle the power for so long...]

"What did you say?"

[U-Uh, I meant to say, that the suit, and by extension, _me_ , will run out of energy by then, in order to keep _you_ from getting exhausted] Zero said, with slight hesitation.

"Okay, now that I have calmed down, what's the first thing you want me to do in this 'test drive'?"

[I want you to experience the flexibility of this suit. Therefore today, we're gonna start with the basics.]

"Something simple?"

[Yeah, like parkour.]

"Parkour!? I... don't think I can do that, I only used to do stretching aside from my P.E classes in school before..."

[Dont worry about that. With the enhancements to your body due to the 'imprint', along with the powers of this suit, it would only be a matter of simply _getting used to it._ ]

"Okay if you say so..."

[For starters, try jumping off this building down to the ground.]

"Wh-what!? Are you out of your mind!? We're _seven_ storeys up from the ground level, you know!"

[...Do you really think this suit of mine would have, like _no_ protection from fall damage?]

"Its... still scary when I think about it, just to jump down like that..."

[Ya know what? A famous guy once said, sometimes, instead of thinking everything through, you just gotta do what you gotta do, you know what I'm saying?] Zero quoted, trying to encourage Izuku in his own way.

"O-okay then..." Izuku spoke as he nervously walked towards the edge of the roof, trying to brace himself.

[I know this is the first time someone is telling you to literally jump off a building, soo... take your time.] Zero spoke, trying to comfort Izuku.

'It's not exactly the first time someone told me to jump off...'

 _[If you really want a quirk so badly... Go take a swan dive off the roof, and hope for a better luck next time]_

Izuku immediately shook his head trying to shake the thought away, as took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. A few moments later, Izuku stood on top of the raised wall on the edge, separating him from the ground.

"Here goes noTHIIIIIIIIING!!!" Izuku said, as he jumped down, screaming midway and closing his eyes, as his speed of descent kept increasing, until he finally hit the ground

The landing had caused a minor shockwave to produce, kicking up a storm of nearby dust. And when it cleared up, Izuku was there, in the Zero Suit Mark II, in a crouching position, unscathed.

For a few moments, silence followed, until Zero decided to break it.

[So, how was it?] Zero asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"That... was scary... AND SO COOL AT THE SAME TIME, ZERO!" Izuku excitedly exclaimed, as he stood up

[Alright! Ready for some more?] Zero asked

"It was a nice, albeit weird experience for me, and I'm gonna still push forward, so let's continue." Izuku confessed, with a determined look.

[This time, try jumping up as high as you can.]

"Okay..." Izuku spoke as he coiled up, preparing for the highest jump he was ever going to do in his life.

Izuku let out a small grunt as he springed right up, going up a few meters above the ground before falling back down.

[4.8 meters... not bad.]

"What do you mean?"

[Nothing. Now, try jumping as _far_ as you can. Take a run-up if you need.]

"Okay."

Izuku turned his head around to take a closer look at the street, a few meters up ahead there was a T-junction on the concrete road.

"That should do it." Izuku spoke as he decided to see how far he could jump past the T-junction.

He immediately ran towards it as fast as he could, jumping right. _before_ the exact middle of it, going foward a few more meters in mid air, until he finally landed on the ground.

[Seven and a half meters...]

"Neat."

[Now, I am going to tell you something about the boots of this suit.]

"Theres MORE!?" Izuku exclaimed

[Yeah. The boots of this suit have another feature, other than the shock absorption from falling down.]

"Uh-huh."

[This feature of these 'Dash Boots' lets out short burst- or an impulse- of compressed air from the bottom of the boots, which can be utilised to, either temporarily speed up the movement of the user while moving and/or in mid air, change the direction of movement at a high speed, or to control the descent of the user.]

"...Basically, it lets me dash, like in a video game. Correct?" Izuku asked, as he figured it out.

[...Yes.] Zero deadpanned

"How do I use it?"

[It doesn't have a specific requirement. Just think of an explosion going off under your legs or something like that.]

"Oooookay..." Izuku decided not to question the way Zero used to activate it.

[All right, now we are going to parkour atop these buildings until you get used to moving in this suit completely. You can test out the dash boots during this.]

"Fine by me."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

After about half an hour later, a certain individual in red could be seen hopping from building to building effortlessly in the neighbourhood.

"This is actually turning out to be so much fun, I think I'm playing geometry dash, but in real life!" Izuku spoke, as he was nonchalantly hopping from building to building.

[I agree on that one] Zero replied

[...!] Zero let out a shocked voice, as if he had detected something.

"Zero...? Something up?" Izuku asked, confused.

[Charity has detected several energy signatures... of Weil's Variant troopers... and Neo Arcadian Golems!?] Zero reported

[WHAT THE HELL!?!] Zero screamed, his worst fears coming true

"Variants... the same ones from your story? the troops with are ruthless... and have no mercy?" Izuku asked, with a sincere tone in his voice, as he stopped in his tracks.

[Yes... There is an entire platoon of those troops currently at...] Zero stopped for a moment, as he tried to pinpoint the location of the mechaniloids from his world.

[... at the construction site to your left.] Zero reported as he confirmed the location.

"If they really are as ruthless as you described them to be, then..." Izuku said, worry apparent in his voice, as he rushed towards the construction site.

[... we have _no_ time to waste.] Zero said in a grim tone.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

What!? Weil's troops!? What could this mean? Find out in the next chapter... of Mega Man Deku.

Once again, I managed to upload literally the next day of my last chapter. So _this_ time, I'm just gonna put this out real quick, that next chapter will be up as quick as possible, but if it doesn't, expect it by next week.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

And now...

Reply to reviews:

Emyrs Akayuki: This is _just_ the beginning, my friend.

Guest: First of all, thank you _so_ much for appreciating this fanfic of mine. Second of all, that is one _long_ review. Anyway, while I do kinda like the crossover ideas that you have, I hate to say this, but I don't really know much about both Bleach and Avatar, and (I think I'm going to sound a bit rude, but) it would take a lot of time for me to cover to source material(s), and _then_ , even more time, to try and plan it out. Therefore, my sincerest apologies regarding this matter, but I am pretty sure, that someone is out there, thinking of abput your ideas, and carrying them out. Also, kudos to you for the nice backstory you managed to conjure up for both crosssovers, I honestly think you'd make a good author yourself.

And finally...

Wingzero512: You know, aside from me trying to make fun of my (rather mundane) skills of writing action scenes, there was another reason why I mentioned that Zero is better than me at action scenes. It was actually a reference to one of the Mega Man Zero Drama tracks ,which I am pretty sure no one has the time to check it out. So I'm just gonna write a short summary about this one specific Drama track.

It goes like this:

During the events of MMZ2, aloutte, one of the residents of the resistance base, decided to name one of the baby elves that Zero had just rescued, but has no idea what name would suit it, so she goes to various members of the resistance, asking them about their opinion.

The highlights include

1)The old reploid Andrew getting carried away in telling his backstory to her.

2) _Zero,_ getting carried away while describing his epic battle against Hyleg Aurobuckle (the Snake guy) from whom he recovered the baby elf in the first place. ( _This,_ is what I referenced last chapter)

3)the two operators arguing among themselves, as one of them brings up how the other accidentally transferred Zero inside a wall during one of his missions, resulting in a statue of exact proportions appearing in his place back at the base. (XD)

Zero: I... Can we just pretend that never happened?

Anyway, I hope that I have answered _most_ of the questions you have to offer. See you next update.


	5. Fairy Leviathan (Part 1)

Mega Man Deku #5

"speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero/?]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Earlier...

"Hey Levi..."

A petite, slender teenage girl spoke, as she took out her phone, which had a peculiar blue 'phone cover', from her pockets.

She had fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She was currently wearing a white collarless t-shirt and black pants.

She used to help her parents out in their field of work, and thanks to her quirk, she was quite the asset.

She stood at the front of the site of a shopping mall in Musutafu city, under construction whose contracts had been received by her parents about 2 month ago. As of now, the square shaped foundation of the building had been completed, and on top of the foundation, metal girders were lined up, and fixed like the bones of a building.

Being unable to sleep, she had decided to pay a visit to the construction site, to check on things.

[What is it?] the 'phone' asked

"... Do you think I can become a hero, too?" The girl asked, with a voice lacking self-confidence

[I think you will make a great hero someday.]

"Thanks, Levi."

Suddenly, at the center of the venue, black mist started appearing, taking the shape of a huge circle.

"Hey... whats that?" the brownette asked, throwing a confused look at her phone.

[Ochakun! hide! fast!] Levi whispered in an exaggerated tone, prompting Ochako to take cover behind one of the various nearby concrete pipes.

"Levi...?" The girl, who was named Ochako whispered to her phone.

[shhh...] Levi silenced her, prompting her to peek from the corner towards the black mist.

After a few moments, from within the mist, one by one, various humanoid robot 'mechaniloids' started appearing out of it, some with a gun, some with metal claws, and some with a missile launcher.

"What the..." Ochako whispered softly

[shhh... listen...]

A few moments after all the human sized mechaniloids were out of the mist, a few giant ones scame out of it.

[What the hell are Weil's Variants, and Neo Arcadian golems doing here!?] Levi spoke

"Those 'things' from _your_ story who never reasoned or showed mercy with anyone!?" Ochako spoke in a low voice

[Yeah... now listen...]

After the golems were out of the mist, the 'mist' itself took a humanoid form, with yellow 'eyes', and started speaking.

"Mission objective: Search and destroy."

"Roger" the mechaniloids replied, in their mechanical voices.

"Target:..." The mist stopped, as the 'eyes' turned towards the direction where Ochako and Levi were hiding.

"... Fairy Leviathan."

"...!?" She gasped, in shock

"Kill Leviathan... Kill Leviathan" The mechaniloids started repeating the line in a monotonous voice, as they slowly started marching towards Ochako, as the 'mist guy' disappeared into thin air.

"Levi!? Those guys said something... about killing... you!?" Ochako spoke, shocked at the command of the 'mist guy'.

[We have no time to waste, MegaMerge! Now!!] Leviathan spoke, urgency apparent in her voice.

"R-Right! MegaMerge!!" Ochako followed.

Leviathan started glowing with blindingly bright light for a moment, and when the light subsided, the phone was gone, and the Brownette was no longer in her casual clothes.

She was now wearing a skin tight body suit which was black at the upper body, and white 'legs', over which, she had a blue armored vest going from the neck to the midriff, blue shoulderpads with yellow lining, blue armlets on both arms with yellow 'bracelet' design at the wrist, blue and yellow boots with similar design as the armlets, and a utility belt in the same colour scheme as the boots.

The Blue helmet was framed in such a manner as to resemble hair, with the sides forming the 'fringe' and a seashell motif forming the 'bangs'. It also had a red crystal on the top, a similar red coloured visor, and blue lower face mask.

(A/N:Soooo... basically Zero Mk. II but with blue instead of red, white 'pants', and the distinct helmet of Fairy Leviathan with the added visor and face mask.)

[Alright... They already know where we are... so we lost the _only_ advantage we had of being hidden... Not only are we outnumbered, but we also don't have anything appropriate for crowd control... Let's do this.] Leviathan spoke, the two of them still hiding despite their location known to the enemy.

"I.. I won't let them hurt _anyone_ , especially you." Ochako spoke with a determined look under the helmet.

[I know, Ochakun] Leviathan replied.

"Leviathan Mark II... Ready for Action!" Ochako spoke as she jumped out of cover and took a fighting stance, catching the attention of the marching platoon of mechaniloids.

"Kill Leviathan... Kill Leviathan..." the platoon, noticing their target, fastened their pace.

The Variant Claws, being the fastest units in the platoon, were the first ones to close the distance between them.

Bracing herself, Ochako brought out her fist, now glowing with a bright blue aura.

She punched the ground in front of her, the aura seemingly fading into the ground, only to make _sharp_ ice spikes come out of the ground underneath the Variant Claws, piercing about 5 of the seemingly total of 8, the remaining three having leapt out of the way.

[Out of mana] Levi half-joked, letting Ochako know she couldn't do it again.

Quickly gaining their footing again, the 3 Variant claws lunged at her.

[Here they come...] Leviathan spoke in her mind, alerting Ochako even more, as she slipt back into a barehanded fighting stance.

Ochako remained silent as he took a deep breath, and as the Variants came close enough th attack, she quickly threw an open handed jab at it.

The mechaniloid was sent flying up in the sky, sending it out of the Earth's orbit.

[That's a neat way of using your quirk in conjunction with martial arts]

(Name:Ochako Uraraka

Quirk:Gravitation

She can use the little pads on her fingers to turn anything she touches with it weightless, or increase it's weight by a fixed multiplier! Currently she can make someone or something weight _four_ times their normal weight!

However, if she uses her quirk on either too much weight, or too many objects/people, she starts feeling nauseous, and may throw up, if she goes past her limit!)

"Thank you very much."

Not long after the unfortunate Variant became a twinkle in the sky, the second one, now having closed _its_ distance, sprang at Ochako.

She simply responded by grabbing it by the hand,and smacked it onto the ground twice effortlessly, as she used her quirk to render it weightless.

Then, she picked it up, and threw it at the third oncoming Claw, quadrupling its weight as she let go of it, letting it crash right onto the poor incoming robot.

[Nice moves, Ochakun] Leviathan commented

"Theres still a lot of them left..." Ochako replied as the rest of the platoon had gotten closer than before.

Immediately, as if on cue, one of the Variant Missile launched one of his missiles, aimed directly at its blue target

[WATCH OUT!!!] Leviathan screamed as Ochako immediately dashed out of its way, as the missile instead blew up against one of the concrete pipes from earlier, causing a huge, albeit distinct explosion.

[That was an anti-ride armor shell!? Get hit _even_ by one, and our bodies won't even _be_ there for our funeral!!]

"WHAT!? PLEASE TELL ME WE DIDN'T JUST ALMOST DIE!!" Ochako asked, now panicking

[There would be no point even if I did...] Leviathan lampshaded

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, Izuku and Zero had just arrived close enough to the construction _the_ _moment_ the explosion took off.

As the dust, which kicked up from the explosion cleared...

[Is that... Leviathan!?] Zero exclaimed, as he took as closer look at the blue figure, who was panting heavily.

"Someone you know?" Izuku replied, repeating what Zero asked him earlier yesterday, when he saw Kacchan held hostage by the slime guy.

[Its... complicated, but yes.] Zero replied, repeating what _Izuku_ said when Zero asked him about Bakugo when he saw him held hostage by the slime guy.

"Should we help... or something?" Izuku asked nervously

[That explosion... was no doubt from an anti-ride armor shell, capable of tearing _anything_ that comes in its blast-radius...]

"Which means..." Izuku trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

[Considering she never really had anything good for multiple targets, at least from all the times we've met, yeah. She's basically a sitting duck right now-] Izuku dashed towards the site, not even letting Zero finish properly

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

One by one, the Variant Missile troopers fired their missiles on their target, but always missed by a small margin, which to Leviathan's horror, was getting _even_ shorter, and shorter

"Wh-What fo we do now, Levi!?" Ochako asked, as she kept running, trying to get to cover, only for it to be blown up afterwards, time after time...

[We need to escape. We are in no condition to fight against something like this anymore.] Levi said as they kept running to evade the potshots that the Variant Fire troops were taking with their incendiary ammunition, in between the explosions...

Only to be flanked by a few hidden Claw Variants from the rest of the sides, who were apparently trying to get her from the behind.

Ochako watched in horror, as she saw the surrounding platoon march slowly towards her, like a hunter creeping up to a crippled prey.

Another missile came towards her, with nowhere to run, she looked helplessly at it, as she had been caught off guard by it, being paralyzed by her fears...

The fear of death...

But more importantly, the fear of her loved ones... and possibly the rest of the world following the seemingly same demise as her...

 _[The fact that you care so much about us, is more than enough proof... that some day, you would become a great hero... But you should also consider what you really want to do... This is your life after all...]_

Time seemingly slowed down... as those words of her parents echoed in her mind for some reason, and her entire life flashed before her eyes in her mind...

"That's not it mom... That's not it. dad..." Ochako mumbled to herself, as tears started flowing from her eyes...

[Ochakun...] Levi spoke softly as she retracted the lower face mask, along with the red visor, trying to pay heed to her flooding eyes...

"Helping you two take it easy... was what I really wanted... mom... dad..." Ochako mumbled between her sobbing...

Levi remained silent, trying not to discomfort her friend any further.

"But... it looks like that selfishly selfless wish of mine... won't be able to come true..." Ochako spoke with a grim, unreadable expression on her face, as she saw the anti-ride shell come towards her...

'It's over now...' She thought, the grim expression still on her face...

Her eyes lost the sparkle of life that she used to have before... as she unwillingly accepted her fate...

She thought it was over... Until a certain red figure came into her view.

Her knight in red shining armor.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

First things first, I'd like to give a quick shout-out to Icyheart12 (Welcome to fireblade high), and Zedref13 (The spider of peace) for inspiring me _and_ giving a few pointers to write this story. If you like My Hero Academia (I'm sure by now), feel free to check thosr fanfics out. You won't be disappointed. (Unlike in this fanfic)

And now...

Is that Ochako... MegaMerging... WITH LEVIATHAN!? And why is Weil's army following Kurogiri's orders!? Why are they _even_ working together!? What could this mean? And who is this knight in shining red armor?! Find out... in the next chapter... of -blah blah blah.

Anyway, suffice to say, Leviathan isn't the only one who's gonna appear in this fanfic, the rest of the Neo Arcadia Guardians will appear too.

Also HOLY CRAP, NOT EVEN A WEEK, AND 18 FOLLOWS!? IS THIS FANFIC REALLY THIS GOOD!?

Zero: Stop it, you're creeping me out.

Levi: Don't worry about it, Author. _Zero_ here doesn't really know how to acknowledge a good fanfic when _he_ is in it as well.

Uhhh... Thanks, Levi.

Zero: Also, I thought I was going to have the platoon for myself, especially after reading the script ahead...

Oh? Did you read what happened next?

Zero: It said something about me turning into a girl...

asdfghjkl haha

Zero: WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!

Oh that? That's just a dummy script I made to throw you off for a loop once I figured out you would steal the script to know stuff ahead of time. Besides, I wanted revenge for when you and Izuku broke my... everything... back in chapter 3. Revenge is sweet.

Zero: I... You...

Levi: Oh boy, he got trolled so hard he can't even speak XD

Lmao

Levi: Is the Author's section always like this?

When Zero gets moody.

Levi: I like this place.

Anyway, stay tuned for next update, which will be updated as soon as its complete.


	6. Fairy Leviathan (Part 2)

Mega Man Deku #6

"speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero/Leviathan]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Uraraka looked at the incoming missile in despair, as she was surrounded with no way out.

'It's... Over.' Or so she thought, as she dropped to her knees, but

she saw a certain red figure come into her view, bringing her out of her trance, back to reality.

Her knight in red shining red armor.

Izuku somehow managed to grab the missile itself, the 'Z' symbol glowing bright blue, using its momentum, did a 360 spin and hurled the missile back at the mechaniloids

The majority of the missile squad was obliterated by the explosion. Using the confusion created due to the explosion, Izuku quickly picked the blue armored maiden up, carrying her in his arms, bridal style.

"Wh-What's going on!?" She muttered, blushing while still dazed by the appearance of her savior

Izuku remained silent as he dashed towards one of the other stack of concrete pipes.

After finally reaching said cover, Izuku let the girl in his arms off slowly, letting her stand on her own.

[Did you literally just throw an anti-ride armor missile back towards them?!] Zero asked, genuinely shocked

"Uhhh... My hands moved on their own, like my legs, I guess...?"

[DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT THE RISK OF THAT ACTION!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED, YOU KNOW?!] Zero snapped

"...A certain hero once said to me yesterday... that a pro hero always keeps risking their lives for the sake of their world. You know who I am talking about."

Zero lets out a small sigh, now having calmed down.

[... So this is what Ciel felt like whenever I was jumping from aircraft to aircraft high up in the air... or jumping onto the top of a huge missile... or trying to disable a huge particle beam cannon by going through its barrel.] Zero lampshaded, irony apparent in his voice

Leviathan chuckled at that remark.

"Hey... are you okay?" Izuku asked the gurl before him, as he made the visor, and the lower face mask of his suit retract. She had noticed the brief one-sided conflict in between Izuku and Zero.

"Who... are you...?"The girl asked, slowly leaving her trance

'She's looks... cute...' Izuku thought to himself, turning his head sideways, as a blush appeared on his face

[ZERO!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?] A voice came from within the blue suit, startling the girl inside.

[I could ask you the same thing, Leviathan] Zero deadpanned

"Someone you know?" The girl asked, seemingly to her suit, the line catching Izuku's attention

[Its... complicated, but yes.] Leviathan replied

"That's the third time I heard somebody say that line" Izuku commented as he started giggling like an idiot, with Zero joining him shortly

The girl kept watching in confusion, wondering if she, or Levi had said something weird to her knight in shining armor.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A few moments later, the snickering subsided.

[Anyway, what's the situation, Leviathan?] Zero asked, now with a serious tone.

[A few minutes earlier, I was just hanging out with my friend here, but suddenly, this guy made up of mist summons Weil's troops from out of nowhere, and orders them to search, and destroy me.]

"Probably a warp quirk, if not some sort of transfer from your world, Zero" Izuku concluded, prompting the girl to look towards him.

"D-dont mind me..." Izuku responded nervously, unknown to him, the girl was looking straight at his eyes for a completely different reason.

[Considering Weil branded you, along with the other guardians mavericks after Omega Zero was destroyed, he must be pretty desperate if he's willing to use something as rare as anti-ride armor missiles, just like that.] Zero commented, picking up the interest of izuku when he mentioned 'Omega Zero'

'Could there be... more than one Zero...?' He pondered to himself

[If it weren't for you... we wouldn't be here now, Zero.] Leviathan replied

[Anyway, why would Weil go to such ridiculous lengths to kill you?] Zero asked

[I don't know. Maybe he genuinely hates us all. Wait, not maybe, he definitely hates us all with a passion.] Leviathan commented.

[Yeah, you're right. Anyway, first things first, we need to take these things out. What do you guys have?] Zero asked

"I... have an anti-gravity quirk... and I know basic martial arts...?" The girl spoke, as she nervously looked sideways

[You can't restore any of your weapons, too Leviathan!?] Zero asked, surprised

[You can't, either!?] Leviathan asked

[All I've got is the new and improved version of the chargeable Z-knuckle... ]

[We need something big... something that can take them all out.] Leviathan spoke

"Umm... guys?" Izuku spoke, catching the attention of the other three

[Yeah?] Zero replied

"I have this... thing. You think it can help us?" Izuku continued, as he held out his right hand, holding a black sphere with red lining in his hand.

[An Anti-ride armor grenade!? Where did you get that!?] Leviathan spoke with a shocked tone.

[Nice work, Dude. It Looks like you managed to use the Z-Knuckle's special function of basically copying and duplicating any artificial thing you touch, into conjuring up this grenade, when you grabbed the missile with it.] Zero explained.

"Uhhh... thanks?" Izuku replied nervously

[What's up with him?] Leviathan asked, with a confused tone

[Don't mind him, he just gets intimidated a bit too easily] Zero commented, speaking about Izuku.

"Aaaanyways, what do we do next?" Izuku asked, with a sincere tone, as he peeked the corner...

[For now, we are going to save that grenade as a last resort.] Zero responded as he dematerialised the grenade, storing it inside him as data...

Only to see that the rest of the mechaniloids are already marching slowly towards them.

[Looks like they already found us] Leviathan replied

"We might as well greet them..." The girl spoke, catching the attention of the other three, as her hand started glowing bright blue, her visor and mask returning

"You're right. Let's do this." Izuku spoke, his arm now glowing with a bright green aura, as his visor and mask covered his face once again.

['Mission Start...'] Zero thought to himself, as the red and blue stepped out from behind the concrete pipes.

Once again, the Variant Claws were the first ones to approach.

The two of them stood their guard, with Ochako shifting into her battle stance, while Izuku simply braced himself.

"I... don't think I can fight them off..." Izuku spoke, lack of confidence apparent in his voice.

[Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine.] Zero replied

One of the Claws lunged at Izuku, claws at the front. Izuku responded by sidestepping as the Claw went by, as he grabbed one of his arms, the 'Z' symbol glowing blue in both his hands, and slammed it onto the ground, picking it up again, and hurled it towards another one of the Claws that managed to close the distance between it and Ochako.

"Thanks." Ochako commented, as she saw Izuku's arms completely enveloped in white light.

"You're welcome" Izuku replied, as the light subsided, he now had claws for hands.

[Oh come on, that's not fair!] Leviathan spoke after seeing the claws appear on his hand

[You literally made ice spikes from below the ground earlier. Your argument is invalid.] Zero deadpanned, as Izuku took off, dashing towards the remaining Variant Claws.

Izuku lunged at one of the Variants closest to him, plunging his claws deep into its body

Another Variant came from behind Izuku, but was slashed apart, when Izuku swiped his other hand behind him, as he stood up from the body of the robot he had pierced moments earlier.

While the Variant claws were busy with Izuku, Ochako picked up one of the concrete pipes from earlier, thanks to her quirk, then with all her power, she threw it towards the gun-wielding mechaniloids at the rear, releasing its weight at the last moment, as she watched a number of Variant Gunners get crushed under it.

Immediately, she dashed up to remaining gunners, as they brandished their gun to open fire, but were too late, as Ochako grabbed one of them by the arm-cannon, spinned it around like a hammer, and then threw it at the other ones, resulting in their bodies stacked on top another in an irregular manner.

Meanwhile, Izuku had just finished slashing the last of the Variant Claws apart, and decided to regroup with the blue girl...

"...!" Izuku immediately dashed out the way of a laser beam shot by...

[Of course... the Neo Arcadian Golems...] Zero commented as Izuku regained his footing, now staring down at the mechaniloid four times his size.

The one who fired the laser beam was, specifically the Golem Type Electro, equipped with a Thunder-charged Laser beam cannon.

Izuku zigzagged his way towards it, as he dodged the oncoming barrage of lasers, and lunged at the head of the offending golem, claws up front as he stabbed its head with it, disabling it from acting forever.

Giving the nearby Golem Type Ice no time to act, Izuku jumped off the golem he just killed and towards the other, plunging its 'heart' with his claws.

Meanwhile, he had just turned his head around to see the last Golem Type Flare getting crushed by a giant metal girder which was previously lying around on the ground, courtesy of Ochako.

"Holy crap, that was intense, Zero." Izuku commented, he could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his body.

[You know... I used to deal with stuff like this on almost a daily basis. You did a pretty decent job for a first timer.] Zero replied

"Actually, it's all thanks to you leading me through it all, telling me _exactly_ what to do, and stuff" Izuku countered

[Getting orders is one thing, and following them rhrough is another, remember? Even if I _did_ tell you, _you_ were the one who did the work among the two of us.] Zero replied

"Anyway, Zero, can u scan this brain chip?" Izuku asked, pulling out a rectangular piece of metal with multi-coloured linings

[The one you pulled out from one of the Variants earlier?]

"Yeah. I wondered if it has any data related to this incident."

[Sure, just place it on top of the 'crystal' on the helmet]

"Alright" Izuku said as he placed the chip on top of the crystal, glowing bright green as a result.

A few moments later, the glow immediately stopped.

[Where's Leviathan!?] Zero asked

"She's over there..." Izuku replied as he ran towards the blue girl, who was simply waving at them, oblivious to the sense of dread Zero was feeling

[Leviathan] Zero called out, as Izuku finally catched up to her.

[What is it, Zero?] Leviathan asked, confused.

[Take a look at this!] Zero replied, as out of Izuku's hand, a hologram of a certain mad scientist whom Zero knew all _too_ well, started playing.

 _[Greetings, Ex-Guardians of Neo Arcadia, and Zero. We are the Villain Alliance, and if you are seeing this message, then prepare to die! along with the Symbol of Peace!!]_

The hologram projection stopped as the message ended.

[What the hell is that immortal bastard up to this time!?] Zero cursed

"A-Anyway, does this mean that other Ex-Guardians are around here as well?" The girl asked, nervous.

[Who knows?] Leviathan replied

"There is only one way to find out." Izuku responded in a sincere tone

[Yup... We just need to see for ourselves, the old fashioned way...] Zero agreed

Slowly, the mask and the visor of the girl opened.

"U-Um... Thanks... for saving me earlier" The girl spoke timidly, prompting Izuku to open his mask and visor as well.

"Y-Your welcome... My name is I-Izuku Midoriya, and you?" Izuku spoke nervously, slightly blushing at her response.

"Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun!" Ochako responded cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too, Uraraka-san" Izuku replied, with a genuine smile

[You guys are hopeless, blushing like that] Leviathan commented

"N-no I'm not!" Izuku and Uraraka shouted in unison

Leviathan starts giggling.

"What?" Izuku.

"What?" Ochako.

[What?] Zero.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"WHAT!?" Izuku screamed, shocked

[Like I said, we need a way to contect each other, in case anything comes up] Zero reminded

"I know! I-I-It's just th-that this is my first time exchanging numbers with anyone, especially a girl..." Izuku responded, as Ochako simply looked at him.

[Aww look at this guy.] Leviathan teased

[You have no idea about the type of life he lived through, and due to that, his response is completely justified.] Zero declared

"What do you mean, his past life?"

"Nothing! Don't mind Zero, mumbling unnecessary stuff like that! ehehehe..." Izuku nervously responded

[The police should be here any moment now] Zero reminded, conveniently breaking off from the subject of Izuku's past life.

"You're right." Izuku responded

[I'll let you know, if something important comes up, Leviathan.] Zero assured.

[Same here.] Leviathan replied.

"Anyway, Midoriya-kun, see you later!" Ochako said as she started leaving.

"Okay! See you too!" Izuku replied, taking off himself

['I wonder how Leviathan found that girl...'] Zero thought to himself, as Izuku leapt from building to building

Meanwhile,

'Can't believe the same guy who saved my life, is so shy and reserved, he's adorkable!' Ochaco blushed as she kept jumping from building to building in her suit.

A few moments later, back at the construction site, black mist appeared on the entire site, then immediately disappeared along with the bodies of the mechaniloids...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"5:55... we still have a lot of time." Izuku, now wearing a white collarless t-shirt, and blue yoga pants, mumbled to himself, with Zero in his pocket.

[First things first, we need to show that message to All Might.] Zero reminded as they made their way towards the Dagobah Seaside Bay, for their meeting with All might.

"You're right." Izuku responded, with a serious look on his face, as he left his room. If the Villain Alliance had really talked about killing someone like the symbol of peace, then they must have figured out _how_ to do it. Which meant his life would be in danger. And _Izuku_ knew it.

['I should've known... If _I_ was here, then so was _Weil_...'] Zero thought to himself as Izuku left to meet All Might.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

This is where things start to get interesting. (for me, atleast.)

On a side note, the reason I decided to tweak Uraraka's quirk, was because I always thought there was more to it, than she knew about it, and it would've remained like that, if it weren't for leviathan... I'll elaborate on that in a future chapter

And now...

Who is this mysterious Villain Alliance... and why are they after the Ex-Guardians of Neo Arcadia? And why has Weil joined this mysterious Alliance? Are the other Guardians of Neo Arcadia in Musutafu city as well? Find out... in the next chapter... of -Oh god, I am so bad at these

Zero: If ur so bad then why even try?

Practice makes a man perfect.

Zero: Only if there is actual progress going on.

Ouch. My pride.

Anyway, read review, and expect next update by (definitely not) tomorrow.

Zero: what do u even mean by that?

Obvious reverse psychology, ya dumbass.

Zero: Ouch. My pride.


	7. An Old Adversary

Mega Man Deku #7

"speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero/Leviathan]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"All Might..." Izuku, standing before his biggest idol, began with a sincere tone, as he walked closer to him.

"Young Midoriya? Need any help with 'The American Dream Plan'?" All might, in his true form, asked with a slightly confused look, as he turned around to see Izuku walking upto him.

"No, but it is something even more important." Izuku replied, a sincere look on his face.

"Go ahead." All Might spoke, a smile appearing on his face

"Its... something related to the new villain alliance..." Izuku continued nervously.

The smile of All Might disappeared.

[Mr. All Might, allow me, Zero Wily, to elaborate.] Zero spoke, addressing the no.1 hero.

"I'm all ears." was the response he got, with a grim voice.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, in a certain dark corner of a bar in Musutafu City...

"It appears that the new 'assets' provided by Master's new acquaintance failed to carry out their task." A certain humanoid figure, made of dark mist, yellow 'eyes', and wearing an elegant suit, spoke in front of a monitor whose screen was dimly lit, unable to clearly display the recipient of the video call. He was currently cleaning a wine glass with the help of a handkerchief. He also had a metal collar around the area which was supposedly his 'neck'.

"Do not worry, for it was only a 'test run' for the 'mechaniloids' created by Dr. Weil. Even so, if it weren't for that certain figure in red, _Zero_ , as Dr. Weil calls him, they would have, no doubt, succeeded, Kurogiri" A mysterious figure on the screen , his face unclear due to the dim light, and wearing a black tuxedo suit, responded.

"Yes..." The humanoid mist figure, named kurogiri, nodded

"Also, now that we have seen the potential of those 'Ex-Guardians' for ourselves, it is safe to say, that they _will_ be a threat to the Villain Alliance, like Dr. Weil implied." The mysterious figure continued

"Any new orders, master?" Kurogiri asked, putting down the wine glass he had just finished cleaning.

"Stay put for now, until further orders appear." the mystery figure requested

"As you wish, sir." Kurogiri replied, as he put the cleaned wine glass into one of the nearby cabinets.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'All for One is back... and he's upto something _big_...' All Might pondered as he saw Izuku trying to slowly move a giant box with some _thing_ heavy inside, towards the garbage truck parked before the Takoba Municipal beach.

Earlier, after All Might told Izuku to clear the garbage-ridden beach as part of his training and also community work, Izuku decided to tell All Might about the events that transpired since yesterday... when he found Zero... How he tried to rescue Bakugo with the help of Zero... about the Zero Mk. II suit... the sudden appearance of the mechaniloids... about the Ex-Guardians... Zero's history related to Dr. Weil... and his duty to stop Dr. Weil, a recent addition to the new Villain Alliance.

It was not fair for All Might to tell _his_ secret, and get nothing in return... Therefore, Izuku had decided to tell about Zero in return.

At first, All Might was a bit shocked at the series of events, and so, not wanting to put his new protege through anymore danger, he simply said

 _[NO NEED TO FEAR ANYMORE... BECAUSE I AM HERE!!]_

as he temporarily slipped into his muscle form, and then told him to get ready for the training straight from hell.

He had also promised not to tell anyone about Zero or anyone else, until the world was ready for them.

It hadn't even _been_ 24 hours since he met Izuku, and so much had happened...

All Might could not let him into any more danger.

Not until he was ready for the grim world of the pros.

Not until he was ready for All for One.

And not until he was ready for One for All.

Both physically... and mentally.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Young Midoriya!" All Might called out to Izuku.

"All Might...? What happened?" Izuku asked as he reached up to him, panting, and then attaining a sincere posture.

"You did pretty well for your first day! Even though it was with the help of Mr. Zero's power, I'm impressed!" All Might remarked, adding an honorific to Zero's name, showing respect for the noble hero.

A hero not by profession...

but a hero by his actions.

"All Might... Thank you very much for all this!" Izuku spoke, as he shed a tear of joy for the no.1 hero helping a quirkless boy like him.

"We shall continue your training tomorrow, same time, same venue, so be sure to get some good sleep... unlike this time... Anyway, it's 8:45 now. You have school, remember?" All Might reminded, as the two of them walked out of the area.

"Of course! Thank you so much again, All Might!" Izuku bowed nervously after they neared All Might's rather mundane looking car, probably to avoid getting attention from his fans, as he thanked All Might.

"Keep up your hard work, kid. That's all I need from you right now." All Might said as opened the door to his car.

"... And Mr. Zero" He called out.

[Yes, Mr. All Might?] he replied, also adding the honorific, as he held a lot more respect for the No.1 hero by the time the training was over for today.

"Please keep looking out for Young Midoriya." All Might requested in a sincere tone.

[I will.] He replied.

A genuine smile appeared on All Might's face.

"Here, I'll drive you home today." All Might spoke, as he entered the car, by the driving seat, gesturing at Izuku to get inside the car.

Izuku hesitated a little as he got inside as well.

'The world's greatest hero... personally driving me to my home... I am the luckiest person in the world!!' Izuku thought to himself, as the engine of the car started.

'I need to contact Tsukauchi about All for One... and the new Villain Alliance.' All Might decided as they took off.

Tsukauchi was the one person he could trust. with his life.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Three months had passed, as Izuku trained under All Might, and the 'The American Dream Plan' was starting to pay off.

Nothing major had happened in these three months. There had been no contact with the other Ex-Guardians of Neo Arcadia, and Izuku never got time off his training to keep in touch with Ochaco and Leviathan.

Then one day,

At the circular shaped building of the Mikasa City Museum of Fossils, the visitors, locals and tourists alike, were looking, and taking pictures of the various fossils, and various skeletons, of ancient dinosaurs at the circle shaped museum.

But then, several of the visitors noticed black mist gathering at the vestibule of the building.

A few moments later, the mist suddenly had yellow 'eyes', and then, slowly, a certain reploid, whose appearance was awfully similar to that of Anubis, the jackal god of death, appeared out of it.

The reploid slowly rose up to the air, as he addressed the shocked onlookers, the black mist disappearing in less than a moment.

"Greetings, everyone. I am Anubis Necromancess VI, and today shall be the beginning... of a new generation!!" He introduced himself as he pointed his cane at the direction of the skeleton of a T-Rex, with the cane glowing brightly.

The skeleton came to life as it broke out of its gigantic glass cage, resulting in the visitors panicking as they made a run for their lives towards the exit.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile Izuku had just left the school building, as he had just lost the various bullies after him off his trail.

[Izuku!] Zero called him out from his school bag.

"Zero?" Izuku asked, as he went back into the school, and to the roof of the building narrowly evading the bullies once again, where no one would be able to see him.

He noticed Kacchan wasn't following him along with the rest of the bullies.

[There's a distress signal intended for pro heroes coming from the nearby Mikasa Museum.] Zero addressed, as Izuku pulled him out of his bag.

"What!?" Izuku responded, shocked

[I had charity look into the details, and it turns out...] Zero paused for a moment before he continued.

[... An old adversary of mine has returned.] Zero finished.

"If it's Dr. Weil's doing..." Izuku started as he MegaMerged with Zero.

[... Then he is _not_ there to show off.] Zero ended, as Izuku dash jumped off the building, and towards the distress signal.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It took only a few minutes, courtesy of Zero Mk.II suit, to reach the museum. Immediately reverting back to his school clothes, Izuku could see many people rushing out of the place in a panic.

"What's going on!?" He asked one of the bystanders.

"A Villain appeared out of nowhere! And heroes have yet to arrive at the scene!" The man exclaimed.

[Let's go!] Zero urged, prompting Izuku to run towards the entrance of the circular building.

 _[Hey! What're you doing!?]_

 _[That kid got a death wish or something?]_

He heard a few shouts on the way.

A few moments later, after he was out of everyone's sight, he MegaMerged once again into the Zero Mk. II suit, and rushed in.

He was immediately greeted by the offending reploid.

"...!" Izuku narrowly leapt out of the way of a cane, which had striked the concrete floor so hard, it was half buried in it.

[... So it _was_ Anubis Necromancess... VI, after all] Zero confirmed as he had mentally counted how many times the reploid had 'died', and revived.

"What do you want, Anubis!" Izuku shouted at the reploid in the air.

"I have been summoned back by Lord Weil, yet again, to continue my reign of terror." Anubis spoke, his cane returning to his hand.

[There's no point in asking, Izuku. This guy's been brainwashed by the mad scientist.]

"Yeah..." Izuku mumbled, as his Z-knuckle began glowing with a green aura, shifting into Zero's battle stance.

"Ancient one, it is now _your_ turn..." Anubis paused for a moment, as his cane started glowing.

'Ancient one...? Is he referring to Zero?' Izuku pondered to himself.

"... To lie beneath the soil!"

The glowing cane sped its way through the air, as Izuku swiftly dashed out of its way, and it was yet again half buried in the concrete.

"Zero! How did you defeat him last time!?" Izuku asked, as he saw the cane emerge out of the floor, yet again.

[Last time, I had all my weapons, and my body chips...] Zero lamented, missing his weapons... especially the Z-saber.

"I meant to ask, is there a weakness we can exploit...?" Izuku corrected himself as the cane brushed past him, as he barely dodged it.

[Ice is his weakness... But I don't have my elemental body chips with me...] Zero replied

"... and I doubt a pro hero with an ice related quirk would appear." Izuku added

[Which means... all we have...]

"... Is pure brute strength!" Izuku and Zero both finished as he leapt towards Anubis

['I was gonna say the Z-knuckle, but that works too...'] Zero thought

"Take this!" Izuku shouted as he brought out his glowing fist, and punched Anubis in the head with it, sending him flying across the room due to the sheer force of the charged punch of the Z-knuckle.

As soon as Anubis had hit the wall on the other side of the room, he seemingly turned into sand.

"Did... did we really just beat him like that!?" Izuku said as he went near the small pile of 'sand'.

[WATCH OUT!!!] Was what he heard immediately after, as the 'sand' grew a hand, grabbing him by his legs, the cane came flying right at him, and crashed right on Izuku's back.

He let out a pained cry at the impact.

"You need more than just brute strength to evem be able to face me." A voice came out from the 'sand'.

A hand immediately formed out of the sand, and grabbed Izuku by the foot.

"I... I can't move!" Izuku panicked as he tried budging his leg, which had been grabbed by a hand appearing out of the sand.

A few moments later, the cane started hitting Izuku over, and over, at various places. Sometimes his arms... sometimes his legs... sometimes his chest... and sometimes his back... resulting in Izuku letting out an pained cry each time.

[Damn... It's like he thought it throughout everything] Zero commented, as Izuku kept getting hit by the cane.

"But... not as much... as me!" Izuku responded as he hit the cane itself with another charged punch, much to Zero's surprise, as he didn't notice Izuku charge it while he kept getting smacked by said cane.

The hand, which was made of 'sand' that grabbed Izuku lost its strength, as it dissipated all over the place.

Izuku quickly jumped behind to gain some distance, as he saw Anubis reform from the 'sand'.

[He uses his skills through his cane...] Zero commented, as Izuku began charging the Z-knuckle yet again.

"I saw how it started glowing as he dissipated into sand, so I tried to see what would happen if I hit it. _hard_." Izuku responded

[Which means...] Zero started

"...All we need to do is get rid of it!" Izuku finished as he saw the cane come flying at him again

The cane was centimeters away from Izuku's head... before it got hit by a right charged hook from the Z-knuckle, hitting it from the side, and sending it flying into one of the pillars of the room.

Anubis hastily glided over to pick up his weapon, but as soon as he did,

Izuku let out a battle cry as he charge punched Anubis across his head, sending him flying into the wall in front of him.

Huge cracks appeared on the wall as Anubis crashed against it, and dropped on the ground like a ragdoll, which meant...

[About time we did some _real_ damage on him.] Zero commented

"Yeah. Let's keep this up" Izuku replied with a grin, bracing himself as he charged up the Z-knuckle yet again, and saw Anubis get back up on his feet.

Author's Notes:

Just be sure to read and review, and see you next update.


	8. Three Months with All Might

Mega Man Deku #8

"speech"

'thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero/Leviathan]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A minute passed, full of silence, as the two warriors stared at each other, both waiting for the other to take the first move.

[He is definitely up to something...] Zero broke the silence

Almost immediately, Anubis reached up to the huge door leading to the dinosaur exhibit, and opened it.

What followed... was the deafening screech of a skeletal T-rex breaking through the door, and the arch above it.

"Wh-What the _hell_!?" Izuku shouted as the T-rex slowly made its way near Anubis, each stomp shaking the ground.

[The better question is...] Zero began but was cut off by the dinosaur quickly turning his head towards Izuku.

[... How the *Bleep* did he roar like that without any vocal cords.] Zero finished.

"Never question the logic behind skeletons... and censorship in a fanfic." Izuku deadpanned

[What?]

"What?"

The T-rex immediately lunged at them.

"WHAT!?" Izuku shouted as he dashed out of the way of the claws of the dinosaur which were now buried in the ground right where Izuku was moments ago. It let out another screech, in anger.

Izuku immediately got hit by the tail of the T-rex, sending him flying at the nearby wall, as he let out a cry full of pain.

"Argh!..." Izuku grunted in pain at he crashed into the wall.

[IZUKU!!] Zero screamed, in worry, as Izuku dropped to the ground, barely able to move

"How did that thing... smack us so _hard_!?" Izuku spoke, pausing im between due to the sheer amount of pain he felt in his left arm, where he got hit by the tail.

[Definitely Anubis's doing...] Zero commented, Izuku's left arm bleeding.

"Speaking of him..." Izuku replied, as he got back up on his feet, bracing himself, not noticing his damaged arm.

The dinosaur charged at Izuku once again, claws upfront. It slashed its skeletal claws... only to meet thin air, as Izuku jumped on top of his skull, evading the attack.

"There he is!" Izuku exclaimed as he dashed along the back of the dinosaur, and towards Anubis, who was just behind it, floating in the air.

"It's not over yet!!" Izuku shouted, both his Z-knuckles now glowing orange as it made a unique charging sound, as he jumped off at the end of the skeleton's tail, and dashed towards Anubis in midair.

(A/N: Just think of the charging sound from Mega Man X, for added awesomeness.)

Anubis shot his cane in front out of instinct, but using a complex manuever with the help of the dash boots, Izuku managed to evade it, barely.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Izuku screamed as he brought his arms down from above, smashing Anubis with both his fists downwards, _hard_.

He went crashing down to the ground, making a small crater at the impact site. from the sheer force of the sledgehammer punch. The dinosaur became lifeless as it did.

Anubis grunted in pain, as he saw Izuku come crashing at him, fist first.

As Izuku made contact with his fist, it kicked up nearby dust, keeping us from seeing the results.

When the dust settled down, Anubis lied on the crater, lifeless, and had a hole in his chest, showing the damaged internal circuits within.

Izuku stood on top of the dead reploid, now holding a yellow coloured data chip in his undamaged arm.

[I'll analyse it later. For now, let's get out of here, the pro heroes must be arriving by now.] Zero reminded as the two left the scene.

A few moments later, black mist appeared near Anubis, and engulfed him, as it disappeared along with him.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku had just gotten far from the Mikasa museum, atop one of the rooftops of the nearby buildings, as he watched the various pro heroes, and the police arrive at the scene.

"Looks like the training with All Might, and you is starting to pay off!" Izuku declared

Izuku hissed in pain as he noticed his left bleeding arm.

[Don't revert back until we get to a hospital.] Zero commanded.

"N-No... I think... I can handle this much pain, at least." Izuku replied.

[... No you won't-] Zero protested

"You're worrying too much about me, Zero" Izuku replied, cutting him off

[... I'm a bad influence on you, Izuku.] Zero confessed, noticing the change in behaviour of his partner.

"...How could I ever become a hero like All Might... if I can't even manage a broken arm...?" Izuku mumbled, tears appearing on his eyes.

"M-Midoriya kun!? what happened to you!?" A startled voice came from behind.

Izuku turned around to see none other than Ochaco, with a frozen look, in her blue suit.

[We've had contact... with Anubis Necromances VI. It didn't go well.] Zero stated.

[Anubis!? Of Fefnir's Scorched Earth Squadron!?] Leviathan exclaimed, surprised.

[We can talk about the details later. Right now, Izuku _needs_ some help.] Zero responded.

"Midoriya-kun!? What happened to your arm!?" Ochaco asked worriedly, as she walked up to examine the bleeding left arm.

"I-It's just a scrape... It'll get better in no time..." Izuku replied nervously, trying to ignore the pain.

The Midoriya from a few months ago would not have been able to handle a wound this painful... But not this Izuku..

"What do you mean, a _scrape_!? That arm needs immediate medical attention!!" Ochaco protested

"I'll get it bandaged later..." Izuku began as the left armlet disappeared from his arm, revealing the bleeding wound

"...?" He saw Ochaco pull out a miniature first-aid kit from Izuku's bag, as Zero told her about it.

Izuku watched as Ochako carefully wiped the blood off his wound, as she applied ointment.

It stung a little, but it was nothing Izuku couldn't handle.

'She's... so close...' Izuku blushed as Ochaco slowly wrapped his arm in bandages.

"There... all done!" Ochaco exclaimed cheerfully

"Uraraka-san... You're so nice to me..." Izuku said, tears running down his eyes. Ever since everyone found out he was quirkless, they used to make fun of him. Some even started bullying him... called him 'deku'... The only people who were nice to him... were his parents... Zero... the no.1 hero of this world... and now, a girl he barely knew...

"Midoriya-kun...?" Ochaco decided to remain silent.

"Don't worry about me... I'm fine." Izuku said, wiping his tears.

[I... am gonna take him to the hospital.] Zero spoke, trying to break the embarrasing moment.

Until Izuku was ready to open up, Zero couldn't risk them asking about his troubled life.

[Let's meet up tomorrow somewhere, It's saturday, remember?] Leviathan suggested.

[All right, we can discuss the details of today's... incident there.] Zero replied.

"Okay then, I'll text you the place and the time later, Izuku" Ochaco declared, as she began to leave

"Okay..." Izuku replied, dazed at the thought.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

Sorry for the short chapter this time. Things are starting to get busier for me, and so, I _might_ not be able to upload daily anymore. Still, expect new update by next week.

Also, The Mikasa museum is something I made up on my own.

Zero: You literally googled 'japanese museums' and found the name there.

... And the reason Izuku and Zero are able to sometimes complete each other's sentences, is because both of them are 'awesome by analysis' (at least for me), like, you would need to look through the enemy's attack pattern in _every_ mega man zero game to even stand a chance against the bosses. And knowing how much of a badass Zero is, that's enough said.

Zero: Actually, that works for _any_ game-

-And Izuku, as we've seen in the anime-

Zero: -Or read in the manga-

-Is able to analyse the situation in front of him, and devise a strategy on the go.

Anyway, read and review, and I'll see you next update.


	9. A Day Out With Ochaco

Mega Man Deku #9

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/Leviathan/?]

 _[crowd/flsshback]_

(A/N:WARNING! This chapter will be dealing with serious issues like Izuku's hidden depression/suicide. You have been warned.)

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A mysterious figure clad in green armor over a white bodysuit, and a peculiar green helmet stood buildings apart as they watched a certain blue armored lass nursing the damaged arm of a fellow clad in bright red armor.

[It appears that I am not the only one who survived the particle beam fired by the Ragnarok...] A voice came from within

"Someone you know...?" Another voice came, apparently the person inside the green armor.

[It's... complicated, but yes.] the other voice replied

"What are we waiting for, let greet them. Reunions with your friends, you know?" The helmet disappeared to show a blonde haired guy with black lightning strokes.

[It would be unwise to do so. We currently do not have much information about the two of them. Any rash movement may as well be our death.]

"Come on, man. Don't be like that. I know you want to meet your sis, too, after such a long time." The blonde haired fellow replied, looking at the blue armored maiden.

[N-No. It's best we keep our distance for now.]

"I just noticed you hesitated a bit, there. Come on, dude, drop the wise 'n cool act. You gotta loosen up once in awhile, you know?"

[It's for the best, Mr. Kaminari] the voice stated.

"Okay, if you say so. I don't wanna force you or stuff. Let's got home for now." Kaminari replied, as began to leave the place.

"By the way, I've been saying this a lot of time, but just Kaminari is fine." He added as he took off.

[It would be uncalled for, to call you in such an informal manner...]

"Aww come on!"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A few minutes later...

[Looks like we got a date with you-know-who, tomorrow] Zero commented as Izuku walked towards the nearby hospital, noticing Izuku still blushing from before.

"Wh-what!? I-I-It's n-noth-thing like th-that!?" Izuku protested, flabbergasted after realising what Zero just said, from his pocket.

[Aww, look at you. Blushing like when you got the limited edition All Might battle card from your mom, last birthday!] Zero replied, in a teasing voice.

"N-No I'm not!" Izuku responded.

[Izuku your face is as red as the suit at this point. There's no point in denying it.]

"Sh-shut up, Zero" Izuku replied, now standing in front of the Musutafu General Hospital.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[That feeling when you've seen all the memes in this world.]

"Wait wha...?" Izuku replied, shocked at the sudden confession, in his room.

He wasn't expecting Zero to speak out of nowhere like that. He was just doing his homework for the day a few moments before.

[This isn't even my final form!!] Zero spoke in a hammy voice as the color of the smartphone turned from red to yellow.

"Zero!? Are you okay!?" Izuku spoke, surprised at the change in color.

[Nope, just _too_ much memes for today.]

"You can never have too many memes. Never." Izuku replied, just as hammy as Zero.

[You're right.]

"... But can you do this?!" Izuku spoke as he comically leaned on his chair, now almost parallel to the floor.

Zero started laughing like an idiot, Izuku soon joining him.

[Jesus Christ, Izuku. I wonder what the readers are thing about us idiots right now...]

"#blamestaid"

Wait wha-

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Z-Zero?" Izuku spoke, shaking in his boots, waiting for a certain someone outside the L'occitane cafe, Musutafu.

It was one of the few cafes that, while did not exactly stand out, wasn't bad at all, as well.

[Calm down, Izuku. She's not gonna eat you up, or something...]

"Thanks..."

[... I think.]

"What?"

[What?]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"What!? This place is so expensive-looking" Izuku heard Ochaco comment on the cafe.

He turned around, to see her in a yellow t-shirt, and a white skirt, black leggings, with pink and white canvas shoes.

[It may look expensive, but it has one of the lowest costs for anything offered in here.] Leviathan added.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku spoke as he timidly walked up to her.

"...Midoriya-kun?" Ochaco turned around to see Izuku in a plain white t-shirt with 't-shirt' written in japanese, blue pants, and red boots.

(A/N: Basically, what they wear at the end of BNHA season 2, when class-1A goes shopping)

"There you are" Izuku said, finally reaching up to her.

"Midoriya-kun? Is it you?" Ochaco pondered, as the two walked inside the cafe.

"Yeah... It's me." Izuku assured, as the two found a vacant corner away from where the rest of the customers were sitting.

"Sorry, It's just... It's hard to tell with the helmet, when you look so plain." Ochaco explained as they sat in front of one another.

"It's... okay. I get that a lot"

"What?"

"N-no, I meant the 'plain looking boy' thing"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, due to the awkwardness of the earlier remark.

"Anyway, how is your arm now?" Ochaco asked, trying to break the silence.

"It was nothing major, so it healed overnight." Izuku half-lied, not wanting to talk about the fast recovery he made due to Zero's 'imprint'.

"You know... after Leviathan detected the distress signal from the museum, I tried to get there as soon as possible, but it was too far... and by the time I got there..." Ochaco spoke in a sincere tone, lowering her head a by a little.

"It's okay, Uraraka-san" Izuku assured.

[Speaking of your arm...] Leviathan spoke, as Izuku and Ochaco exchanged confused looks.

Then, realising what she meant, Zero began.

[Yesterday, 4:45 pm, a distress signal intended for pro heroes was detected at the Misaka city museum.] Zero started, in a professional voice.

[A few moments later, Charity detected, the reason behind the signal, was Anubis Necromancess of Fighting Fefnir's Scorched Earth Squadron, going on a rampage inside the venue.] After receiving a few nods, he continued.

[Charity!? You mean the Original Maste-*cough* *cough] Leviathan faked a cough in the middle as she realized what she was about to say, with Izuku and Ochaco exchanging confused looks once again, considering she can't really get sick. Zero didn't buy it.

[Aaaaanyway, after a short, but nonetheless intense battle, Izuku came out triumphant, and fearless in the end.]

"I... wasn't exactly fearless..." Izuku commented

Ochaco remailed silent, wanting Izuku to continue.

"I was shaking with fear, but the suit also had 'special augments' to keep me from showing it, even from Zero... But I had no time to freeze in my boots, because I knew, that I'd just die sooner like that. I guess you could say my instincts got the better of my emotions."

"Midoriya-kun..."

[...Pretty sure that's what we call _courage_.] Leviathan commented.

[That's right. The ability to carry on despite feeling fear...] Zero added.

"Thanks..." Izuku reponded

[After the battle, Izuku discovered the Thunder chip on the back of Anubis. Figuring it would have something important inside as well, we decided to recover it.]

He received a few more nods, and continued.

[When the police finally arrived at the scene, there were no traces of the dead reploid. All they had found, was the destruction caused by him.]

"That about sums it up." Izuku commented

[Pretty much.] Zero added.

"Midoriya-kun, I've been wanting to ask you something since the day I met... you." A small blush appeared on her face as she lowered her head, trying to hide it, as she remembered the day she met him for the first time...

"Uraraka-san? Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, It's not something important. I just wanted to know what quirk do you have."

Izuku's heart froze upon hearing that question.

'S-should I tell her about my quirklessness...? No, no, no, what if starts hating me because of it?' Izuku thought to himself.

Zero noticed the tension Izuku was feeling inside his mind, so he started to speak, but-

"Can't believe that _that Deku_ just runs off as soon as school's over." He heard a voice.

"I wonder if he's finally given up on life" Another voice, now a bit closer.

"Oh look! What do we have here?" The first voice, now came straight from the side, prompting Izuku to turn his over...

Only to see Bakugo, along with two other bullies from his school. The first one was taller than him with an intimidating face, and the other one was a bit shorter, with a smug face.

Katsuki, on the other hand, remained silent.

"These your friends, Midoriya-kun?" Ochaco asked

"Sort of..." Izuku lied.

Someone as nice as her did not deserve to know who they truly were...

"Its deku! hanging out with..." The short one began

"... A chick!?"

He immediately pulled his tall friend over to the side, as they began 'whispering' among each other. Bakugo just looked at them with his mouth shut.

"Kacchan...?"

"I was just hanging out with my friends..." Katsuki averted his eyes, unable to 'talk' to him like he used to since the sludge villain incident.

"Didn't expect to find _you_ here..." He continued, still not using the aggressive tone he used to.

It wasn't hard for Izuku to notice the change in tone.

It was also the first time since he got his quirk, that he used something other than 'Deku', or 'quirkless nerd' to address him.

Ochaco just looked at Izuku.

Meanwhile the other two had just finished their 'whispering'.

"Hey there, miss. How u doin'?" The tall one began, wearing a weird expression in his face, trying to sound like he was flirting, prompting Izuku and Ochaco to turn their heads back to the three.

"Leave that quirkless nerd behind, and hang out with us, will ya?" The short one continued, in the same weird face, and tone.

"Quirkless... nerd...?" Ochaco mumbled as she turned to look at Izuku, who had already lowered his head to hide his face.

Izuku remained silent.

"Why are you even _with that deku_?" The small one asked

"Guys... Let's leave." Katsuki spoke as he saw tears atarting to appear on Izuku's face.

"We're just wasting our time here at this point..." He continued, now trying his best to hide the sadness in his face.

His friends wanted to say something more about Ochaco, but were shut, with Katsuki's glare.

"Yeah... No point in wasting time here." The short one said, as he three began to leave

"How 'bout we hit the arcade?" The tall one spoke as Izuku saw the three leave the scene from the corner of his eyes, his head still lowered.

"Deku sounds like a good nickname." Ochaco spoke.

Right then, and right there, his heart had just been torn to pieces by that comment.

'Even Uraraka-san...'

She was one of the last people he would've expected to hear something like that from.

'I should've known... No one would acknowledge someone quirkless like me...'

Izuku lowered his head even more, as he tried to hide his eyes, now full of tears flowing down

"Mi-Midoriya... kun?" Ochaco spoke, now genuinely confused at the reaction.

"Theres no place for someone quirkless like me..." Izuku finally spoke, with a grim expression, leaving Zero behind on the table, as he left, running.

And crying.

"Did I say something wrong...?" Ochaco spoke, even more confused

[You just broke the one tiny string of hope, that kept him from falling into despair...] Zero answered.

The string of hope that All Might barely managed to build up for Izuku.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku stood on top of the tallest building he could've found in the neighbourhood.

He had been quirkless his whole life. _Everyone_ called him out on it, if not outright made fun of him... or bullied him...

Then... he saw the video of the debut of All Might... and thought if he could become someone like him... then people would finally stop calling him useless... calling him deku...

So he started making detailed notes of e _very_ superhero who he thought was cool, as he hoped, that one day, his quirk would finally manifest... even if the doctors said it otherwise...

He called it the 'Hero Analysis For The Future'.

Then... one day... when he almost got killed by the slime guy... the no.1 hero... the man himself appeared before him.

He thought... that after finally meeting his biggest idol... his life would change...

But it didn't... His idol instead lectured him about the dangers of being a hero... and someone quirkless like him... Should give up on that unrealistic dream.

But then, after the sludge villain incident, the pro heroes berated him for his actions.

Then, All Might appeared before him later, telling him, that he was wrong about his judgement on Izuku, and that he was worthy of his power...

But was he really telling the truth...?

He had said that his body was not ready for his quirk, and that he needs intense training for it.

What if it was one of his own subtle ways to make Izuku give up on that dream, and accept the reality?

What if All Might became the symbol of peace... just for the fame and glory...?

What if he actually like seeing people like him suffer?

Then, he met the nice Ochaco.

She was one of the nicest people he ever knew.

But today, even she...

Was she really so nice to him because he saved her life...?

Or she was just interested in that red suit of armor?

Or she thought someone like him would be cool, and handsome... and have a great quirk... unlike him

Endless questions like that demolished Izuku's mind.

He had enough of his bullies.

He had enough of his quirklessness.

He had enough of his pitiful existence.

He had enough of his miserable life.

All he needed do now, was to take one more step forward from the edge of the roof.

And no one was there to stop him.


	10. Mega Man Deku

Mega Man Deku #10

"speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/Levianthan/?]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

[ **telepathy** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

...What about Zero?

Did he really wanted to help him out?

Or he wanted to see how his life would fare, personally?

 _If you really want a quirk... maybe jump off a building, and hope your life turns out to be better next time._

Endless pessimistic thoughts like that demolished the young mind of Izuku...

...As he took another step foward, closing his eyes...

[ **I won't let you die]**

His eyes immediately shot wide open, now bright red.

[ **All right, even if you commited suicide... Ever thought about what would happen to your mother?]**

'She... she wouldn't need... to take care of a burden like me...'

[ **Wrong. The first thing she would do is start doubting herself, thinking what she did wrong...** ]

'...' Tears started to form from his eyes.

[ **She would grieve, thinking where she went wrong wirh her parenting... Do you really want to make her sad?** ]

'No...'

[ **Do you really think Mr. All Might would want to waste ten months of life, trying to personally make you give up on your dream? I thought you were better than this, Izuku...** ]

'No...'

[ **Do you really think Uraraka-san was interested in only the suit... or hoping to find a better person than you inside...?** ]

'I...'

[ **What would _she_ do, if you committed suicide?]**

'I...'

 _[Deku sounds like a good nickname.]_

'I... don't know...'

[ **She would cry her heart out, thinking what she said wrong, that caused you to do something like this?]**

'No... I...'

[ **Suicide does not end the suffering, Izuku. All it does... is pass it on to someone else.]**

[ **I've seen what it can do... for myself. Please...]**

[ **You're not a quirkless Deku anymore. You may have wanted to become a hero without a quirk... But in my eyes**...]

[ **You already are a hero, Izuku.** ]

Izuku crashed onto the ground in the alleyway behind, kicking up nearby dust from the impact...

When it cleared up, there was a small crater, and in the middle of which...

Izuku stood, unscathed, with red eyes, his hair now standing up slightly, and his body giving off a faint light-green aura.

He remained silent for a moment.

[ **The 'imprint' in your body has answered the call of the sudden outburst of emotions, making it change your body even more than before...]**

[ **It has made you... super-no, _Mega_ powerful... You're not a quirkless deku anymore...**]

[ **You have been reborn... as a Mega Powered Deku... The Mega Man Deku!** ]

"Thank you... Zero. You saved my life... and that of my loved ones as well..." Izuku spoke, with a sincere look, wiping his tears.

[ **Now, first things first... Uraraka-san has something to say to you.** ] Izuku turned his head around to see Uraraka looking for him.

His eyes turned back to red, his hair wws no longer standing, and the green aura subsided as well.

Finally, she spotted him in the middle of...

"A... crater...?" Ochaco realised what it meant...

"Uraraka-san..."

"I... I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun. It wasn't until I heard the full story from Zero... that I found out I... I..." Uraraka broke into her tears, as she lowered her head, unable to see him in the eye.

"Uraraka-san..." Izuku lowered his head in guilt

The guilt of making someone like her cry...

"Why... Why is it that thing like this always happen to the nicest people in this world!" She exclaimed, in frustration.

Izuku had been through so much...

He was quirkless his whole life... and the other kids made it hell for him...

She just wanted... to pull him in a tight hug...

A tight hug to show... that it's not just him on his own out there... that he didn't have to suffer on his own... that there were people out there to help him out... in any way they could...

And she didn't hesitate...

There was no reason for her to hesitate...

Ochaco immediately pulled Izuku in for a hug, making Izuku lose his control over his emotions... as he cried his heart out

A few moments of silence followed after Izuku was done...

"You know... You never let me finish back at the cafe..."

"I... I liked the nickname because it kinda reminded me of the word 'dekiru', you know, 'You can do it!' for japanese" She said as she tightened her hug.

His nickname... associated with his uselessness... was actually meaning something good now!?

Izuku's eyes widened at what he just heard, as he looked up to see Ochaco in tears...

"I... I'm such an idiot for not hearing you out..." Izuku answered.

"And... and it's my fault... for speaking my mind... without paying attention to the wording..." Ochaco said as she wiped her tears.

"I... I think I'm starting to like it as well." Izuku spoke, as her head shot up from the response.

"Th-then... can... can I call you Deku...?" Ochaco asked, now looking him in the eye.

"I don't mind... Especially after you made it special... for me..." Izuku replied.

"Th-then... Are you feeling better, Deku-kun?"

"Yeah... Thank you so much, Uraraka-san"

[See? Even she likes the nickname now.] Zero spoke, startling the two, and bringing them back to the reality. they then proceeded to look at each other, noticing the awkward... position they were in now.

The two of them immediately separated from each other, as they both turned their heads to the side, blushing uncontrollably

[Damn it, Zero. You just _had_ to ruin it.] Leviathan commented

The awkward moment was shortlived, as the four immediately heard an explosion going off in ths distance.

"What was that?!" Uraraka exclaimed

"Let's go find out" Izuku replied, as they nodded at each other, and headed towards the general direction of the smoke coming out.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Within a small building ablaze with fire, two figures could bee seen standing apart from each other...

"Darn... he's fast" A certain green armored figure exclaimed as he stood a few meters apart, panting heavily, with two pink, short energy sabers in each hand.

The one who stood his ground in front of him was none other than...

A certain small white-and-red reploid based off of the hindu monkey god 'Hanuman', holding a red battle rod with golden ends behind him in his battle stance.

"Hanumachine Z..." The green armored fellow mumbled

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku and Ochaco finally made it to the building on fire, with a crowd already before it.

Izuku walked up to one of the bystanders, and asked "Excuse me, sir. What happened here?"

Immediately, they heard an elderly woman scream

"SOMEBODY HELP!! MY SON KAMINARI IS IN THERE!!" The woman screamed, being held forcefully by his neghbours to keep her from going inside due to the dangers within the place being an burning inferno...

Izuku and Ochaco nodded at each other, as they ran into an nearby alley, where no one could see them, as they MegaMerged into their body armor.

But this time, something was different.

"Deku-kun!? What's with that long blonde hair?" Ochaco asked, puzzled, promption Izuku to take a look at what she meant.

Noticing the long blond hair protruding oht of his helmet, Izuku squeaked in response.

"Z-Zero!? What is this?!" Izuku asked, shocked to see the blond hair, considering his was green.

[Uhhh... We're more compatible with each other in this form, now.] Zero replied, hesitating a bit

Yesterday...

[Zero... I miss your long beautiful blonde hair... you know?] Leviathan confessed as the two chatted online, discussing where to meet up.

[You do?]

[You used to look pretty cool with it... Even when we fought against each other back then...]

Now back to the present!

"Suuuureee" Izuku said, noticing the hesitation as he looked at the red crystal on top of Ochaco's helmet, trying to look at Leviathan.

"Lets go." Ochaco reminded, as the two left the alleyway.

Izuku noticed a small 'handle-like' object on his utility belt, as they ran back to the flaming apartment building.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Kaminari was having a hard time keeping up with Hanumachine, as the monkey reploid sent blows after blows towards him, and he would either parry them with his blades, or evade them, by _millimeters_.

Hanumachine finally got an opening, which he didn't waste, as he punched Kaminari in the gut, before sending him flying with his battle rod, both ends on fire.

Seeing him stuck to the wall due to the impact, the reploid came after him, deciding to deal the decisive blow.

'Just you wait... I'll fry your circuits!!' Kaminari thought as he decided to discharge his electricity the moment Hanumachine got too close.

(Name: Kaminari Denki

Quirk:Thunder

He can shoot electricity from his hands, or discharge it from his whole body, however, if he goes beyond his wattage limit, his mind short-citcuits, and he turns into an idiot holding his thumbs up all the time, for one hour!)

But his secret counterattack was ruined, before the monkey could close the distance, he leapt out of the way of an incoming wave of Ice.

Kaminari turned his head over to see a certain blue armored girl, holding a halberd in her hands in a battle stance.

And alongside her... was a certain red armored, blond haired fellow, holding a green-coloured triangle shaped energy-saber similar to his own short ones.

"What the..." Kaminari trailed off. seeing the two by the door of the flaming room they were in.

Seeing he was heavily outnumbered, Hanumachine immediately made a run for the exit.

But he wasn't quick enough.

Izuku appeared in front of him, as he swung the Z-saber at him, cutting off his body in half, so fast that it would be impossible to see with the naked eye.

'So fast...' Kaninari thought

Hanumachine didn't make any voice, let alone scream in agony, as he exploded due to his power core cut in half.

A blinding light followed with the explosion, and after it subsided, the only salvageable part of Hanumachine Z's body... was a certain orange coloured chip.

Izuku picked up the chip, deciding to analyse it later.

"Anyone in there!?" They heard sounds of someone extinguishing fire

"It's Backdraft! We can't let 'em see us like this!" Kaminari, now back on his feet, exclaimed.

[We shall continue our talk someday.] Harpuia spoke, as the three left the scene, separating immediately after.

A few moments later, black mist appeared, engulfing the body of Hanumachine, and disappeared along with it.

"Huh...? I could've sworn I heard something around here..." Backdraft opened the door... only to find nothing.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

I'm... really sorry for the last chapter...

Also, this chapter was a bit rushed. No excuses.

Anyway, I'm starting to feel that this fic is starting to come short of the expectations, so if you have anything you want to suggest, want to ask, want to criticise, or stuff like that, feel free to PM me, and be sure to leave a review-That lets me know, that people still read this.

By the way, I just did some cosmetic changes to, like _all_ of the chapters of this fanfic.

See you next update.


	11. A Friend In Need

Mega Man Deku #11

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Message/Phone/Zero/Leviathan/Harpuia]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Earlier...

"Kaminari, I'll be in the neighbourhood, call me if you need anything."

A woman, with blonde hair, spoke as she opened the door to outside apartment.

"Ok, mom!" Kaminari called out as she left, closing the door behind her.

He laid down in his bed, wearing nothing but a plain white t-shirt which had 't-shirt' written on it in japanese, and blue shorts.

He was browsing the internet on his phone, which had a green 'phone cover', looking for something interesting.

[I must say, I am a bit... enlightened by these 'memes', as you call them.] The 'phone' spoke.

"Harpuia... You were the chosen one, Harpuia..." Kaminari replied, in a hammy voice.

[It's over, now. I have the high grounds, Kaminari!] Harpuia commented, joining him

"No! It can't be!" Kaminari joked

Soon, Kaminari started laughing, while Harpuia just looked at him.

[Mr. Kaminari! I'm sensing a unique energy signal...] Harpuia spoke, as the laughter died down, earning a serious look from Kaminari.

[We need to MegaMerge. Now.]

"Okay, then..." Kaminari spoke, as he gor off the bed, holding his phone

'MegaMerge!' Kaminari shouted within his mind, as his phone got enveloped in a bright light. Soon, it was gone, but insitead of his white t-shirt, and blue shorts...

He was now wearing a white tight bodysuit, with a green armored vest, green armlets with yellow 'wristband' designs, green boots with similar design, and a unique green helmet sporting two 'wings' towards the back, a red visor, and green face mask.

(A/N:Soooo... Harpuia Mk.II, I guess?)

"Harpuia? What did you find?" Kaminari asked

But as soon as he did, he saw the wall break apart, as a certain monkey reploid came into view, standing on top of what used to be a wall...

"Nevermind, found 'em." Kaminari deadpanned, as two pink energy-based swords appeared on his hands, taking a stance.

The monkey took a stance of its own, as a red battle rod appeared on its hands out of nowhere.

[Hanumachine Z...] Harpuia mumbled, thinking what he was doing here...?

Not wasting any time, the monkey lunged at Kaminari, battle rod upfront.

Bringing his right sword up, he parried the battle rod, and did a roundhouse kick, hitting him from the side, as it went flying through the room, into the wall.

The battle rod somehow survived the laser blade in his hands, much to Kaminari's dismay.

"What, this guy got anger issues?" Kaminari commented

[He was a former member of The Hidden Phantom's Cutting Shadow Squadron. After we were deemed mavericks, it became their sworn duty to work under the radar, and eliminate mavericks like us.] Harpuia stated.

"Then why-" Kaminari was cut off, as he was forced to dodge balls of fire, now shooting out of the burning battle rod of the monkey, who already got back up on his feet.

"...This guy's starting to piss me off!" Kaminari gritted his teeth as looked at what used to be his room, now covered up in flames... and debris...

Suddenly, the monkey was engulfed in blazing fire, as he dashed at Kaminari, trying to flame-tackle him, thought he merely brushed past him, about to hit the wall, but then, the fire cameoff his body as he clinged to the wall instead, and leapt off it, regaining the flames, and once again, rushing at the green haired fellow.

The following cycle continued, with Hanumachine trying to hit him, but Kaminari would manage to barely dodge each time, making him leap off a wall over and over.

A few minutes later, both the fighters were locked in a stalemate, as they stared each other down.

"Damn... he's fast" Kaminari mumbled under his breath, panting heavily as he held his energy sabers in both hands

"Hanumachine Z..." He charged him with his swords, attempting to slash him to pieces

But the monkey managed to parry both his swords with his battle rod effortlessly, as he went on the offensive, giving not a single chance to retaliate for Kaminari.

Kaminari was starting to have a hard time keeping up with Hanumachine, as the monkey reploid sent blows after blows towards him, and he would either parry them with his blades, or evade them, by centimeters.

Hanumachine finally got an opening, which he didn't waste, as he punched Kaminari in the gut, before sending him flying with his battle rod, both ends on fire.

Seeing him stuck to the wall due to the impact, the reploid came after him, deciding to deal the decisive blow.

'Just you wait... I'll fry your circuits!!' Kaminari thought as he decided to discharge his electricity the moment Hanumachine got too close.

But his secret counterattack was ruined, before the monkey could close the distance, he leapt out of the way of an incoming wave of Ice.

Kaminari turned his head over to see a certain blue armored girl, holding a halberd in her hands in a battle stance.

And alongside her... was a certain red armored, blond haired fellow, holding a green-coloured triangle shaped energy-saber similar to his own short ones.

"What the..." Kaminari trailed off. seeing the two by the door of the flaming room they were in.

Seeing he was heavily outnumbered, Hanumachine immediately made a run for the exit.

But he wasn't quick enough.

Izuku appeared in front of him, as he swung the Z-saber at him, cutting off his body in half, so fast that it would be impossible to see with the naked eye.

'So fast...' Kaninari thought

Hanumachine didn't make any voice, let alone scream in agony, as he exploded due to his power core cut in half.

A blinding light followed with the explosion, and after it subsided, the only salvageable part of Hanumachine Z's body... was a certain orange coloured chip.

Izuku picked up the chip, deciding to analyse it later.

"Anyone in there!?" They heard sounds of someone extinguishing fire

"It's Backdraft! We can't let 'em see us like this!" Kaminari, now back on his feet, exclaimed.

[We shall continue our talk someday.] Harpuia spoke, as the three left the scene, separating immediately after.

A few moments later, black mist appeared, engulfing the body of Hanumachine, and disappeared along with it.

"Huh...? I could've sworn I heard something around here..." Backdraft opened the door... only to find nothing.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Huh, that's strange..." Izuku mumbled as Ochaco simply looked at him, atop another one of the nearby buildings, now in their civillian clothes.

[Yeah. Pretty sure there was someone there... unless...] Zero spoke, not wanting to complete the sentence, for the sake of Ochaco.

"I... have my doubts, but it might also be that the guy was... with Harpuia...?" Izuku replied, now sporting a slightly confused look.

[That would explain it, considering we can't detect people who have MegaMerged due to their unique undetectable energy signals.] Leviathan added, sounding impressed at Izuku.

"Yeah. The energy signature of that person also disappeared in the middle of our search..." Ochaco commented, with a sincere tone.

"Well... guess it's time to go to our respective homes..." Izuku said, as looked at the orange sunset in the horizon.

[I guess] Zero replied

[See you sometime later, Zero!] Leviathan spoke, as she saw Izuku about to leave.

"Deku-kun! Wait!" Ochaco called after him as he was about to leave.

"Uraraka-san...?" Izuku turned around to see Ochaco.

"I just wanted to say... that if you have anything-no, _anyone_ troubling you, you can always talk to me about it, I'm your friend, remember?" Ochaco said, in a sincere tone.

She had just witnessed a boy the same age as her attempt to commit suicide... all because she didn't think twice about her words...

While she did knew bullying existed, she was not prepared for what it actually did to people...

Like the boy standing in front of her, who saved her life once... and was among the nicest person she ever knew... and she didn't knew about what he went through in his childhood, until a few minutes earlier.

And this was just the surface that she had barely scratched.

Izuku was speechless at what he just heard. No one except her mother had uttered those words for him...

"Uraraka-san..."

Tears started to form once again in Izuku's eyes as he lowered his head, and his arms started shaking from his pent-up emotions. Ochaco, noticing this, walked up to him.

"We barely know each other... and yet..." Izuku spoke between his sobs

Even though they knew each other from three months ago, they never really got a chance to talk with each other.

"Do you really need a reason... to help someone out...?" She asked

She was genuinely shocked to find out that her 'knight in shining armor' was a stepford smiler barely able to keep himself from falling into despair...

Who could possibly do something like this to such a kind person like him... and get away with it?

"Interfering with other's lives when you don't need to... Isn't that what a hero does...?" Ochaco spoke, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

'That line...' Izuku's mind went back to one of the interviews the media had with All Might, where he said those exact words.

"Uraraka-san... I... I won't be able to ever repay the kindness that you've shown me right now..." Izuku spoke weakly, his hands still shaking

"It's the opposite actually... you saved my life before..."

"... and I almost made you lose yours..." She finished

Izuku remained silent.

Nothing he could say would keep her from blaming herself for almost making him commiting suicide.

"It's okay... Uraraka-san..." It was all he could say

"Just... just promise me you will tell me about everything that bothers you whenever it does, okay?" She asked, her eyes in tears as well

"...I promise, Uraraka-san" Izuku replied.

She brought Izuku's face back up with her gentle hands, as she said "Call me Ochaco." with a smile, as she showed her face full of tears to Izuku's own tearful eyes...

"I can already tell you would make a great hero... If it weren't for your quirklessness..." Ochaco lamented.

Izuku could not tell her about One For All... about All Might's time...

For now, the only thing he wanted to say, was...

"You'd make a great hero, too..." Izuku replied, looking into her eyes

A few moments later, after the two calmed down, they separated slowly.

"Its getting late now... see you later, Deku!" Ochaco said, as she began to leave.

"See you too, Ochaco!" Izuku waved at her as she left.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

I'm... sorry for turning this chapter into a rollercoaster of emotions

My minor depression got the better of me in the last few chapters, and this one...

Anyway, I _just_ finished binge watching Yu Yu Hakusho till the dark tournament arc... and I have only one thing to say.

The sad music gets me everytime, especially in the last scene, where Toguro bids farewell to Genkai...

Anyway, see you next update, and leave a review, if you'd like, that lets me know, that people still read this.


	12. Mega Power

Mega Man Deku #12

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[message/phone/Zero/Leviathan/Harpuia/?/?]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Izuku] Zero called out, lying beside his notebook as he did his math homework.

"Hmm? Zero?" Izuku responded, with a curious face, as he turned his head slightly to look at his phone.

[You literally finished that monkey reploid in a single hit, something I _had_ a hard time with, back in my prime.]

"Oh really..."

[Anyway, I need to tell you something about the 'imprint'.]

Izuku's pen stopped immediately.

"Go ahead" Izuku replied, with a sincere tone.

[Remember when you... jumped off... and landed unharmed?] Zero asked

"..." Izuku remained silent, not wanting to speak about the fact that he almost...

[At that moment, in order to protect you, the 'imprint' lent you all the power it collected from all the times we MegaMerged together, to keep you from... You know...]

"... And?" Izuku responded, with a grim look on his face.

[Well... It turns out, that along with the fact you managed to summon the Z-saber, the 'imprint' has managed to store enough of that power for your own to use from now on, without me]

"... What?" He asked, a bit surprised.

[Basically, it lets you use a crippled version of the M.E.G.A system without my own assistance, and without the suit, thanks to the 'imprint'] Zero explained

"What!?" He was still confused.

[Let's test it out at the Dagobah beach tomorrow, before Mr. All Might comes.]

"Uhhh... Okay..." Izuku replied, still confused, as he went back to working on his homework.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[All right, let's do this]

Standing before the _relatively_ smaller junkyard that used to be the Dagobah Municipal Beach, Izuku stood in his blue and white tracksuit.

Izuku took a deep breath as he asked "What do I need to do?"

[Just think of MegaMerging... without me] Zero replied

"...But how?" Izuku asked, now scratching the back of his head.

[Just... think of... power flowing out of your body... I guess...]

"... DBZ?"

[DBZ.]

"All right, then. Here goes nothing!" Izuku said with a determined face as he began to concentrate, closing his eyes.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, but then, suddenly, he started feeling warm inside, as his hair started falling upwards as it straightened slightly, and his body gave off a faint green aura.

[So, how does it feel?] Zero asked, a bit worried at the silence.

"There's a strange... tingly feeling on my back... I guess" His eyelids slowly opened to show crimson red eyes.

[Remember that feeling. It will help you when you try to use this power of your own, in the future] Zero stated.

"My own... power?"

[Yes... _your_ power... _your_ quirk... you can call it... 'M.E.G.A. Power'!]

"Mega Power..."

[For now, let's see how long you can keep it activated]

"Yeah." Izuku mumbled as he began towards the gigantic pile of junk.

"It's time..." Izuku began, with a determined look.

"...To take out the trash!" Izuku finished in a hammy voice with a grin, as he held a huge refrigerator, and a big broken cabinet on each of his hands effortlessly.

[Literally.] Zero chuckled slightly.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It was the last minute of the fourth period, before lunchtime at the Aldera junior high

Izuku eagerly looked at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring as he paid minimal attention to the relatively trivial lecture on politics in his class.

'I can only use Mega Power for about ten minutes...' Izuku desperately kept looking at the clock that kept ticking.

The bell finally rang a few seconds later, as Izuku made a run for the roof - where he always used to eat his lunch, alone - as soon as the teacher left the class.

 _[Hey Deku! where are you running to?]_

 _[Watch where you're going, Deku! You might trip on your own feet!]_

He decided to ignore the various 'friends' he had in the entire school, along the way. He was 'popular' in the entire school for his quirklessness...

But only if they knew about it... about Mega Power...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

At the middle of the empty running track behind the main building of the school, black mist appeared once again, as a muscular-looking reploid with a blue and white color scheme, with the head based off of a male stag, appeared out of it, the mist disapppearing once again.

He let out a big roar, which did not go unnoticed.

"You don't belong here." Strong Arms, in his P.E. teacher uniform, a green tracksuit, appeared in front of the reploid.

Apparently, Desutegoro had recently started teaching, as a part-time job unknown to everyone.

The reploid let out a angry grunt as he charged at the pro hero with his hands, wanting to grab him.

He responded by using his hands to grab _his hands_ , resulting in a deadlock, with both of them putting in as much strength as they could, to gain an upper hand.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'Not even _my school_ is safe!?' Izuku ran to his class to get his bag, as soon as possible.

He opened the door, and reached up to his bag, as his classmates, who were having lunch and chatting, simply looked in confusion at them as he left with his bag.

Izuku then ran back to the roof, as he mentally screamed 'MegaMerge!', now standing in his red body armor, and covered helmet.

"Blizzack Staggroff Z... Another one of my old enemies...?" Zero exclaimed as Izuku took a closer look over the roof at the commotion.

Suddenly, they heard the fire alarm go off, but considering what was really happening... That reploid was _much_ worse than a fire.

Wasting no more time, Izuku jumped off the roof, and dashed towards the big reploid, as he charged up both his Z-knuckles.

'I... can't risk using the Z-saber, it takes too much energy and time off my suit... and I might end up accidentally hitting Strong Arms with it'

Izuku brought his left fist forward, punching the reploid still stuck in the deadlock, as it stumbled a bit of a distance backwards from the punch.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" The Strong Arms asked, now glaring at the red armored fellow.

'H-he's t-too i-intimidating!!' Izuku was unable to speak

[Sir, I know that you do not take orders, but please! Help evacuate the students of this school.] Zero spoke, in a professional manner

"And w _hy_ should I listen to _you_?" He questioned, his glare intensified.

[Because we have _no time_ to waste!] Zero answered

Receiving a hesitant nod, Desutegoro went towards the main building of the school.

"Nice work, Zero-"

Izuku narrowly jumped out of the way of the reploid's bull charge, who tried to take advantage of their talking.

Swiftly landing on his feet, Izuku started charging his Z-knuckles again, as he turned around to face the muscular reploid.

[What do you want, Blizzack?!] Zero shouted, but to no avail.

"He's been brainwashed like the other two..." Izuku mumbled.

Izuku dashed at the enemy in front of him, going on the offensive as he started throwing punch after punch at the reploid beast before him. Blizzack immediately pulled up his arms to block, as he kept being pushed back from the punches.

Izuku topped it off with a kick with his right, as he made Blizzack lose his footing with it, as his Z-knuckles started glowing orange.

Blizzack, unable to to regain his footing in time, could not evade the blow in time, as he felt his chest dent inwards from a charged attack from Izuku's Z-knuckles.

'What the...'

Izuku immediately handspringed backwards from the blue reploid, as he watched him get buried alive within a huge ice cube.

[You do not _belong_ with Zero.]

He turned his head around to see two figures with body armor similar to his own.

The first one, on the left, was sporting a white body suit, on top of which, he had light red body armor similar to Izuku's, and a distinct white and light red helmet with two yellow horns.

The second one... on the right, was also wearing a white bodysuit, over which he had similar black armor, and a black and white helmet with two horns in a V-shape horned towards the rear.

The ice had seeming come from the hands of the black armored figure, from whom the voice came as well.

[Fighting Fefnir... and Hidden Phantom!?] Zero exclaimed, as Blizzack was still stuck.

[Hey Zero! Long time no see!] The other red one spoke.

[Fefnir, we have no time to waste. We must leave]

[Oh crap! You're right, Phantom! See ya later, Zero!] Fefnir replied as the two left the scene.

[What was _that_ all about?] Zero spoke, as Izuku walked over to the frozen body of Blizzack, and pulled out a light blue data chip from the 'arm cannon' of his body.

[Let's analyse this later, as well. We gotta hurry up and leave] Zero reminded as they left the place.

A few moments later, black mist appeared yet again, and disappeared along with Blizzack's body.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the shorter chapter this time.

Now I know that most of you want to get past these original scenarios, and to be honest, I do too. I'm also kinda bored to write these scenes.

I'm genuinely starting to worry that either my fanfic is, like _really_ bad, or you guys are just being _really_ lazy with leaving reviews, and want to get past this boring stuff before U.A.

Now...

Who are these two mysterious people? Why is the black armored fellow shooting ice? Find out... in the next chapter... of Mega Man Deku.

Anyway, see you next update, (which _may_ not be on tomorrow) and be sure to **leave** a review.


	13. Weil is Back

Mega Man Deku #13

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Phone/Message/Ex-Guardians/Zero]

 _[Crowd/Flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It had been quite the long day for Izuku. He found out a super mode of his own, 'Mega Power', his school got attacked... and saved by a mysterious red figure according to Strong Arms...

He took a quick glance at the sunset, as he slowly opened the door to his home.

"IZUKU!!" As soon as he entered his home, he was greeted by a very worried mother. Izuku watched as she ran up to him, pulling him in a hug, her eyes full of tears

"Izuku... I'm so glad nothing happened to you!" Inko said between her sobs

"Mom, don't worry. I'm fine now..." Izuku spoke, shedding a tear after seeing the look on his mom's face.

"I... I was so scared... since that incident when you almost got killed... trying to save Kacchan..." She said as she slowly let go of her son.

"I-It's fine, now, mom." Izuku assured as he removed his school shoes.

"Deku...?"

Izuku peeked from beside Inko, to see Ochaco walk up to him.

"Uraraka...?"

She was wearing the same outfit from the other day.

"I... I heard what happened at your school..." Ochaco replied woth a worried look on her face.

"You've made such a nice friend, Izuku. She was a bit worried about you, and so decided to visit. We've been having small talk about your friendship, and her life in general."

"Uraraka..." Izuku mumbled

"I-I-It's n-not what you th-think it is..." Ochaco responded as she turned her head sround to hide the blush on her face.

"It was another one of them..." Izuku mumbled as he made a subtle gesture with his hands at Ochaco as his expression grew serious, unknown to Inko.

"Mom, I... might sound like a jerk to you, but... can you prepare tea for the two of us? We need to discuss..." Izuku asked, being as reserved as he could, to hide the sudden serious atmosphere between the two teenagers.

"...Inter-school Quiz competition..." Ochaco mumbled, with a nervous tone

"Of course, Izuku, I'll be back soon" Inko said with a smile, as she swiftly went to the kitchen.

"Let's... talk at my room..." Izuku spoke nervously as he lead her to the door to his room after receiving a nod.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Once they finally arrived before his room, Izuku finally remembered the condition of his room.

"Wait a moment outside..." Izuku said nervously as he slipped in through the door closing it behind him.

Ochaco pondered what was he possibly doing inside, as she heard sounds of moving... and shifting...

A few moments later, finally noticing the large All Might sticker at his door, she let out a small giggle, now having a _ver_ _y_ good idea of what was happening inside.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku and Ochaco sat in front of one another.

There were also two cups of tea, each lying on the small table in front of the two, probably already cold, but for another reason entirely

Both were looking at each other with an unreadable expression on each of their faces.

'I-I didn't r-really think about i-it in the heat of the moment...'

'But this is the first time a girl came to my room!!!'

'Calm down, Izuku... She's just a friend, okay?' Izuku brought both his hands up, and gently patted himself on both his cheeks to calm himself down

Meanwhile...

'I-I-I didn't r-really think about i-it in the heat of the moment...'

'But this is my first time in a boy's room!!!'

'Calm down, Ochaco... He's just a friend, okay?' Ochaco took a deep breath as she brought her hands up, and tapped them both on both her cheeks to calm herself down.

[So, who was it this time?] Leviathan asked

'Leviathan... Thank you...' The two teens thanked the blue reploid mentally

[Blizzack Staggroff, of your Deep Sea Squadron...]

[Oh...] Blizzack had been one her greatest subordinates.

[Anyway, I have something else important to tell to you, and the rest of the Ex-Guardians.]

"Is it about the data chips we gathered?" Izuku asked, a grim expression on his face.

[Yes.] Was all they needed to hear.

[Meet up at the Dagobah Municipal Beach] Zero reminded as Ochaco nodded, leaving Izuku's room.

[We should get ready as well.] Zero reminded once she left, as he saw Izuku quickly put on a blue tracksuit.

['And I still can't believe _Phantom_ would be here as well'] Zero thought as Izuku left his room.

Meanwhile, Inko was watching the television, or rather, the news of the incident of Aldera High, the school Izuku attended.

[Today, at 12:46 in the afternoon, there have been reports of a humanoid figure appearing in the middle of the Aldera high campus.]

[Strong Arms, the pro hero working part-time at Aldera High, witnessed a mysterious red armored figure hold the villain at bay as the students of the school evacuated.]

[However, according to the investigation reports, there was no trace of either of these figures, except a minor crater at the track field at the school campus. Who is this mysterious Vigilante, and what connection they had with the other humanoid figure? Find out as our news reporters get to the roots of this incident!]

"Mom! Uraraka forgot her phone, I'll be back soon after returning it!" Izuku called out as he hurriedly opened the door to outside his home.

"Don't be out for too long, okay?" He heard his mom call out before him as he left.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, a certain blonde with a skeletal build, and unique blue eyes also saw the news as a grim expression appeared on his face.

He _knew_ who the red figure was.

He _knew_ the connection between the two.

He had a _good_ idea of what the red figure would probably plan to do next.

'I should've told him about All for One after all...'

He immediately turned off the television as he decided to go to the one place here he had been training his pupil at.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku stood before the gigantic pile of trash that used to be the Dagobah Municipal Beach, in his Zero Mk.II suit, as he waited.

"You sure they'll come?" Izuku asked, the one-way visor, and face mask covering his face.

[I have sent out a unique distress signal detectable only by the four Ex-Guardians of Neo-Arcadia. I'm positive they _will_ detect it.]

"Okay, then."

"Deku!"

Not too long after, Izuku turned around to see a certain blue armored maiden run up to him.

[Good to see you again, Miss Uraraka] Zero greeted.

"What happened?" Ochaco asked, her visor and mask covering her face.

[Yeah, what's up with the signal you sent out?] Leviathan asked.

[I'll explain once the rest are here.] Zero replied

[The rest...?] Leviathan asked, confused.

[Yes. The rest of the Ex-Guardians.]

[Also, once the rest are here, me and Leviathan will handle the meeting. No matter what anyone says, do not open your mouth. Is it clear?]

[It appears that I am not the only one who received the signal]

The red and the blue turned to the side to see a familiar green armored fellow standing before the railings.

[Harpuia!] Leviathan spoke, as they saw the green armored figure walk up to them.

[Good evening, Leviathan. What is it that you wanted to speak of, Zero?] Harpuia asked

'He sounds like such a nice guy...' Izuku pondered in his mind as Harpuia faced him.

[I shall begin once Fefnir and Phantom are here as well.] Zero replied.

[Phantom?! He's here, too?] Leviathan exclaimed

[He showed up, along with Fefnir for a moment during the Aldera high incident] Zero said.

[I see] Harpuia concluded.

[Oh hey guys! Long time no see!] The three turned around to see two figures standing on top of a nearby shack.

The one on the left was a light red armored figure, on the right, was the black armored one.

[Looks like everyone's here!] Fefnir commented as the two of them jumped down the shack, and walked up to the rest of the group.

[What business do you have with us, Zero?] Phantom asked.

[Glad to see you two alive, and kicking, Fefnir, and Phantom] Zero replied

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile All Might, in his true form, had just gotten at the beach, still away from the (not so) rainbow coloured group.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, prompting him to hide himself behind one of the nearby trees.

[Alright, gentlemen. The reason I have gathered you all here...]

'Mr. Zero?' All Might carefully snuck closer, to get a better idea of their meeting.

'And who are these other four people, anyway?'

[... Is because of this.] Zero finished as a blue hologram appeared out of the grey 'Z' symbol on Izuku's hand.

The figure in the hologram turned out to be none other than...

[Weil!?] Harpuia exclaimed

[Greetings, reploids. As you already know, I am Dr. Weil, and thanks to a certain acquaintance of mine named 'All For One', my biggest creation shall be reborn in no time...] The hologram began

'All for One!?' All might gasped, thankfully no one noticed

[The devil reploid who wiped out 60% of humanity... and 90% of the reploid population!]

'90%...' Izuku could only look in shock, not noticing that the other four people inside the body armors might have also agreed to not speak up

[No... It can't be...] Phantom mumbled, in shock...

[Yes! The Ultimate reploid, Omega! And he shall be back, just as powerful, even without the Dark Elf!!] The evil man gloated, resulting in shocked reactions from the four guardians

[You shall pay for what you did, you mere robot puppets!] The hologram ended.

A few moments of silence followed, as the reploids (Except Zero:He's an original) took in the words of Weil.

[Weil's back...] Fefnir spoke

[... And so will be that crazy weapon of mass destruction...] Leviathan added.

[I found this message after piecing it together from the data I found within the elemental data chips, which I recovered from earlier reploid attacks.] Zero concluded.

[Now, I am sure that you guys inside the body armors are full of questions.] Zero continued

"And so am I!" The five turned turned around to see All Might, now in his buff form.

"I would like to hear the full story as well!" All Might spoke as he walked up to the five M.E.G.A men.

[Mr. All Might, this is a heavily classified matter.] Zero replied.

It didn't take too long for them to figure out that All Might heard the whole thing.

"That Dr. Weil said something about his acquaintance, 'All for One', he is an old enemy of mine." All Might replied.

[All for One...?] The five exchanged confused looks with one another.

"He is one of the strongest villains that I have fought, out there. He might as well be the Symbol of War if he wanted... Believe me, his existence in the underworld is just as much a classified matter to the public as I think yours is." All Might concluded.

[Very well, then.]

[Zero, are you sure about this?] Leviathan asked.

[Omega is too much of a threat even if we were at full power. We can surely use the help of the No.1 Hero.] Zero replied

[I agree.] Was Harpuia's response.

[I agree as well.] Phantom replied

[Same.] Fefnir responded

[All right, gentlemen. Now, I shall tell you the tale of Mega City... where it all started.]

[In the year of 20XX, thanks to the two of the world's greatest scientists in the field of robotics, Dr. Thomas Light, and Dr. Albert Wily, there were self-thinking robots helping out humans in this peaceful world, but for some reason, Dr. Light's success overshadowed Dr. Wily...]

Zero received a few nods.

[Let's find somwhere to sit down. This story is a _long_ one.]

Eventually, they all decided to sit at one of the benches at the outskirts of the beach.

Zero then proceeded to tell the story of his world, the 'Robot Wars' with Mega Man against Dr. Wily... The 'Maverick Wars' with Mega Man X against Sigma, Zero's origin... The 'Elf Wars' with X, Zero against Omega... The war against Neo Arcadia, and the resistance... And his final battle against Weil.

[... And it all started with one scientist trying to overtake the successs of the other...]

Everyone was taken aback by this sad story of a seemingly endless war taking place in Zero's homeland...

[Now, I hope that answered most of your questions... And keep an eye out for Weil. This concludes our meeting.] Zero dismissed the rest.

[Send out a signal like mine if you find anything related.] Zero added as the other reploids said their goodbye's to each other.

[Roger] Leviathan spoke as she left

[Of course.] Harpuia spoke as he left as well.

Fefnir, and Phantom left as well, saying similar responses

Once everyone had left except Izuku, and All Might,

"Well, this surprise turn of events is even more of a reason to train harder, Young Midoriya." All Might declared, finally deflating into his true form.

"Yes..." Izuku mumbled, still not having recovered from the grim story of Zero's world.

He never really got to meet the other three guardians, and the people within.

[Mrs. Inko said we should get back home as soon as we can, remember?] Zero reminded

"Well then, kid. See you tomorrow morning" All Might said as he left.

"Okay, All Might!" Izuku called out as he, too, left for his home.

'I couldn't tell him about 'All For One' due to the other four, though I'm sure I'll get another chance, when the time is right...' All Might thought to himself, as he went into his muscle form, and leapt off.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

And so continued the training of Izuku under All Might. With only 7 months remaining, will he be able to take out _all_ the trash? Find out... in the next chapter... of Mega Man Deku.

Sorry for the delayed upload of this chapter, like I said in earlier chapters, things are starting to get busier for me.

Anyway, the reason Zero knows about the events of the Classic Mega Man series... I'll just blame it on Charity. Charity did it.

By the way, from the lack of reviews... I'm _really_ starting to get worried about this fic. Does anyone even read this? Is this fic so bad that you guys already lost hope on it? Or are you guys still being lazy with reviews?

I have no freaking idea.

Zero: Pretty sure it's the second reason

S H U T


	14. Charity

Mega Man Deku #14

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/Ex-guardians/?]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It had been four months since the meeting with the Ex-Guardians of Neo Arcadia.

Izuku kept on training his body, and he was making rapid progress thanks to the 'imprint', and most of all, All Might's guidance.

One early morning, he was running with All Might on the scooter shouting inspirational words at him - as usual - as part of his training along the nearby park.

But then he suddenly collapsed to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

"Hey Hey! What's wrong! You've only got three months, you're not gonna make it, you know!" All Might shouted as he looked back at him, stopping the scooter.

Izuku didn't move.

Slightly annoyed, All Might continued "You wanna quit!? You wanna take a break?!"

The fingers of Izuku's lifeless body twitch.

'Did he overdo it...?'

His fingers twitch more.

"You know... I made the American Dream Plan based on what you needed to do to be prepared for the U.A Entrance Exam on time..." All Might got off the scooter as he walked up to Izuku, still lying down.

"But It looks like you didn't stick to the plan"

Izuku gripped at the fallen leaves in his hands

"There's no point in overdoing it... Don't you wanna pass!?" All Might seemingly snapped at his protege

"I... I do..." Izuku mumbled as his grip tightened on the leaves.

"But I don't want to _just_ pass! I need to work harder than _anyone_ else to even make it! Or else I will never be able to catch up!!" Izuku spoke as he lifted his face up, having a determined look.

"I want to be like you, the strongest hero out there!" Izuku exclaimed, earning a surprised look from All Might

"That's... THAT'S EXACTLY I WANTED TO HEAR, MY BOY!!" All Might, now in his muscle form, picked Izuku up from the ground

'Wait... he's almost twice as heavy now... Did he somehow gain weight...? Or did someone...' All Might noticed that Izuku was twice as heavy.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, at the apartment Ochaco's currently at... Ochaco was casually making a sandwich for her breakfast, after she bought the ingredients from the cheapest dealers thanks to her money saving app. Then suddenly-

"AAACHOOOOOOO!!! Wow, I wonder who's thinking about me..." Her face immediately becomes bright red when she thinks about what she just said

"I-I-I-It c-can't be d-deku-kun, r-right!?" Ochaco's face became even redder

[Well, you did use your quirk on him to double the graviry for him, for training purposes last month, remember?] Leviathan pointed, the phone lying on her bed

"YES! Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY HE C-COULD POSSIBLY BE THINKING OF M-ME FOR ANY OTHER REASONS!!" Ochaco exclaimed

[Speaking of Midoriya... I'm surprised you've already gone beyond the first name basis, and even gave him a nickname. Just like U.A says... Plus Ultra...?] Leviathan immediately started hearing inaudible mumbling from the kitchen. Ochaco was now redder than a tomato.

(A/N:Get it? Go beyond... Plus Ultra..? Okay I'll go kill myself now...)

[Ochaco calm down! You're ruining your own sandwich!!!] Leviathan shouted, getting worried

But it was too late. Ochaco looked down, at the sandwich in her hands... Only to see it crumpled up...

She immediately fell to her knees, and a spotlight appeared over her in a dramatic fashion as she screamed "Nnooooooooo..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Now, this old man shall make changes to the plan for you!" All Might exclaimed

"You're not an old man, though..." Izuku commented, still hanging from All Might's arms

All Might then immediately remembered Izuku talking about the incident at the construction site 7 months ago, where he saved the life of a girl, who had a quirk of gravity manipulation.

He finally connected the dots.

"...Did you get your own gravity doubled with the help of someone's quirk!?" All Might asked

"Yeah... She's a good friend of mine." Izuku replied in a weak voice, still hanging from All Might's arms.

Izuku had known, that if it weren't for the 'imprint', he would be having serious repercussions on his body for getting the effects of gravity doubled on himself.

'You got your own weight doubled just for the sake of training!? What the hell, kid!? when did you become so cool?!' All Might screamed within his mind

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Later that evening, at the convenience store near Izuku's house...

'Let's see... Milk... Bacon... Bread... eggs... breaded eggs...?' Izuku double checked his grocery list as he picked out the listed items one by one.

He was wearing an unzipped red long sleeved hoodie over his white 't-shirt written in japanese' t-shirt, and dark blue jeans.

'Nah, just my mind playing tricks on me...' Izuku deadpanned within his mind as he thought about the last one

Suddenly he heard the sound of a gun firing up at the ceiling.

"HANDS UP IN THE F*CKING AIR!!" A group of robbers barged in through the entrance, dressed in black combat armor, masked no less, and armed with a wide variety of improvised melee weapons, like baseball bats, hockey sticks, and the like, while others were armed with machetes, giant butcher knives, etc. The one with a unique black helmet instead of mask, apparently the leader, was armed with a submachine gun.

[Not again...] Zero mumbled as Izuku immediately pulled up his hoodie and zipped it up, seeing the other innocent customers raise their hands up in the air for their dear life, utterly scared

Apparently, one of them, holding a machete, spotted one of the bystanders - a middle aged man, no less - trying to call the police, and immediately knocked the phone off his hands, holding his weapon over his neck.

"YEAH, TRY ANYTHING FUNNY, AND I'LL SLICE HIS F*CKING HEAD OFF!!" The masked robber declared, paralysing the others through sheer fear.

Meanwhile another one of them spotted a certain red hooded figure not holding his hands up like the others.

"DIDN'T YA HEAR WHAT WE JUST SAID!? WHEN WE SAY HANDS UP..." He shouted as he went to the hooded figure

"... IT MEANS YOUR HANDS IN THE F*CKING AIR! NOW!!" He barked as he picked up the figure by the collar. He was surprised to see that the red hooded figure was about twice the usual weight he was expecting...

[Sir, I'd appreciate it if you were to put me down _**now**_.] The masked thug took a better look on his face to see crimson red eyes, under dark green curly hair, stare into his soul.

"H-HUH? WHAD'YA SAY!?" The thug shouted, trying to supress the feel of intimidation he felt from those eyes.

Immediately, he felt pain so immense on his lower jaw, his grip loosened on the figure's collar as he stumbled backwards, flinching from the pain.

"What the f-" His curse was cut short as he was knocked unconscious by a precise karate chop on the neck, dropping to the ground with a thud which did not go unnoticed.

The rest of the thugs rushed towards the general dircection of the sound of the thud, passing through various shelves lined up against one another.

All they found was their colleague lying on the ground, unconscious.

"MATE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU-" The small group split from the main squad of thugs, which found their lying squadmate, immediately fell unconscious as they felt the same immense pain their colleague did, on the area between the neck and the shoulder-joints.

"THERE'S THAT F*CKER!! GET HIM" Unfortunately the rest spotted the red hood, and charged at him

He made a run for the guy holding a hostage by the machete.

"STAY BACK ELSE I'LL-"

He knocked him out with a left hook to the face, effortlessly, before anyone could see it happen.

Then, the red hood turned around, as he gazed at the opposition surrounding him, even the leader with the gun, away from the rest back at the counter, facing him with his gun at the ready.

"YOU TRYNA BE A HERO, KID!?" The thugs slowly approached their seemingly ovwrwhelmed prey

Knowing their leader wouldn't open fire at him because of his squad surrounding him, the red hooded figure leapt off of the shoulder of one of the thugs surrounding him, and towards the gun-wielder, as he delivered a swift punch to the gut to him.

But the leader didn't even budge an inch, let alone flinch.

[What the...]

"I have minor shock-absorption for a quirk, you see-"

[You could easily become a decent hero wirh a quirk like that, yet you decided to be a criminal-]

"What the f*ck did you just f*cking say about me, you little b*tch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f*ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen-"

['Hah, the classic Navy Seal copypasta. Kinda suits me more than it does you.'] In the meanwhile, Zero was wondering if it suits him better as he watched the leader rant

The bystanders watched in disbelief as the red hooded figure 'picked' the leader up by the legs, and started slamming him left-right-left-right over the head, onto the ground, before hurling him at the rest of the incoming thugs, knocking them all out

A few moments later, the crowd started gossiping.

 _[What the hell is that kid!?]_

 _[Taking them all out by himself... What is he thinking!?]_

Meanwhile, What's he thinking?

"You were right, Zero, that last guy with the absorption quirk memed a bit too hard, even if he wasn't in a fight..." Izuku quietly mumbled to Zero as he walked up to the pile of robbers, making sure no one gets away as he tied them all up.

[... I'm a bad influence on your personality.] Zero deadpanned

... Now back to the crowd!

 _[Wait... he's not just 'a kid'...]_

 _[He's... he's...]_

The red hooded figure slowly removed his hood, revealing a helmet with a red and black scheme, dual horned towards the rear, with a green visor and a red lower face mask.

(A/N: Zero Mk.II helmet for those who can't use their imagination due to my rather vague description)

 _[It's Mega Man!!]_

Ignoring the crowd cheering for him, Izuku took out his phone, and called a certain someone...

"Detective Tsukauchi, Mega Man here."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[I'm so glad Mr. All Might introduced us to Mr. Tsukauchi]

Zero spoke as Izuku was sitting on the sofa of the living room, watching the news

[The Mysterious Vigilante Mega Man saves the day once again! Today, 6:48 pm, A convenience store was under attack by a group of armed robbers with their leader armed with a gun, Mega Man, happening to be a customer at the exact store at the time, shows up taking out the whole gang by himself!] The female reporter excitedly states, somehow giving the feeling she's a personal fan now, as well

"We would have been in so much trouble otherwise..." Izuku replied

"Izuku, dinner's ready!" Inko exclaimed back from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Izuku replied as he got off the sofa

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Later, that night,

[Izuku] Zero called out

"Hmm? Zero...?" Izuku spoke, as he turned his head slightly to look at his phone, lying right beside the notebook he was doing his homework on

[I need to tell you the truth about the 'imprint'...]

Izuku's pen stopped once again.

[Remember that time four months ago, when I told you about the story of my world, back at the meeting on the beach?]

Izuku nods at Zero.

[And I told you about the origin of the Maverick virus, the Zero Virus, a part of my subconscious?]

He receives another nod.

[So it turns out... the 'imprint' within your body is none other than the augmented Zero Virus.]

"WHAT!!?" Izuku exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock, panicking

[Yes... The day we did the incomplete MegaMerge, it had somehow affected you, and it has been bonding with your body ever since.]

"W-w-what's gonna h-happen to m-me!? Am I going to die sooner!?" Izuku stood up, panicking even more.

[You won't. I did my research, and it turns out, that the Zero Virus, besides giving inhuman power, doesn't really pose a threat to humans, like it does to robots.]

"That's good to hear... I guess..." Izuku replied, somewhat relieved, as he sat back down on the chair.

[I just wanted for you to know about it as soon as I confirmed it...] Zero spoke

[Charity...?] Charity, the cyber-elf, emerged out of Izuku's phone, and started gesturing at Zero with its little hands.

After understanding what it wanted, Zero spoke [Izuku, looks like Charity wants to talk with you alone, without me.]

"Something happen...?" Izuku asked, throwing a quizzical look at the cyber-elf

The elf simply nodded.

Izuku timidly got off his desk as he said "Okay, then Zero. Be right back" and left the room, heading for the back of the apartment building as Charity hid from Inko inside Izuku pockets.

"Mom, I'm going to the park, I'll be back soon!" Izuku called as he left his house.

After a few minutes, Izuku walked up to the lone tree at the grassy entrance to the park, and sat down, resting his back on its trunk.

"Whew... I feel tired" Izuku let out a small sigh.

Immediately, Charity emerged out of his pockets, and blindingly bright light emerged out of him.

When it subsided, there was a holographic figure that Izuku immediately recognised, from the day he found Zero.

"Y-you're that guy from before!" Izuku exclaimed, pointing his shaking finger at the figure before him as he stood up. Thankfully, there was no one who overheard it, or was _even_ outside for that matter, at such a late time.

[Yes... You already know, that my name is Charity, but it is not my real name.] The hologram, with blue armor similar to Zero, and a unique blue helmet, spoke.

"Real name...?" Izuku just looked at him.

[Yeah... My real name...]

Izuku gulped, as Charity took a dramatic pause

[... Is X.] He finished

"X...!? As in, the _Mega Man X!?_ " Izuku exclaimed, surprised to meet the guy _Zero_ used to work with, as best friends.

[Yeah...]

"Zero told me a lot about you..."

[I know.] X said with a smile

"Then why are you hiding from him?" Izuku asked

[I... can't let him worry about me... Knowing him, he'd literally go on a rampage to find a way to bring me back to a new body...] X confessed, in a sad tone.

"But..." Izuku mumbled, tears in his eyes.

[Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of, well, Zero and I both.]

"X..."

[And for helping us in our mission to keep the world safe from villains like Weil...]

"You're welcome anytime, X..." Izuku replied, with a smile, as he wiped his tears

[Anyway... there was another reason I wanted to talk to you, away from Zero.]

"Something up...?" Izuku asked

[Yeah... It's about the main reason I made you transfer him over to your phone, in the first place.]

"What is it...?" Izuku asked, with worry in his voice.

[The 'healing factor' of his body had failed due to being heavily damaged from his battle with Weil, and Zero would have died for real, if it weren't for you...]

Izuku remained silent.

[Even he knew about it... but he did not want you to worry about it... but as a friend, and as a fellow Ex-Maverick Hunter, I had to let you know.]

"If you worry so much about him... Then why haven't you told him the truth about your real identity!?" Izuku snapped.

"How long are you gonna keep him suffering from the guilt... from the fact that he failed to save you, back when that Elpizo guy destroyed your body... and when you 'sacrificed' yourself in that battle with Omega-Zero!?" Tears started appearing in his eyes once again

How could someone do such a thing to their own best friend?

It's almost as bad as betraying someone's trust...

[It's because I'm scared... of what he would do if he find out, or rather, of his potential as the former God of Destruction... Especially now that he has all his memories back... It's just like he used to say, I'm a coward...] X confessed, in a grim voice

"You know... He used to call you a coward as a compliment to your caring nature, you dummy..." Izuku replied, wiping his tears

X remained silent

"All you need to do... Is to go in there, and say it..." Izuku gestured at their apartment.

After a few moments of silence, X finally gave his answer

[You're right... It would've been less awkward if the resistance base introduced me to him when they first sent me to Zero, after Neige's caravan was under attack...] X commented, reverting back to his cyber-elf form

"Let's go." Izuku said as they went back to their apartment.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Oh hey, Izuku, I was getting bored playing Geometry Dash... So, what was it about?] Zero spoke as he saw Izuku and Charity entering his room, closing the door behind, and locking the windows, and pulling the curtains.

[Zero, I have something to tell you] 'Charity' spoke, as blinding light followed.

When it was gone...

[It's been a long time, Zero]

[X!? WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!?] Zero exclaimed, as he took a good look at the hologram before him

"Izuku? Something happen?" Inko called out back from the living room, making Izuku flinch

"She definitely heard you guys..." Izuku let out a sigh as he looked at the two Ex-Maverick Hunters before him

"It's nothing, mom!!" Izuku replied

[But seriously, what the hell, X!?] Zero whispered a few moments later, in an exaggerated tone

[I... I didn't want you to worry about me anymore...] X spoke, in a sincere tone.

[... Even after becoming a cyber elf, you're still the coward you used to be, back in the day. You never change, do you, X?] Zero replied. If he still had a body, he would be smiling right now.

[I could say the same about you, Zero] X commented, a grin appearing on his face.

[... Glad to have you aboard again, X] Zero spoke after a few minutes of silence

[My pleasure.] X replied

Meanwhile, Izuku simply smiled as he watched the reunion of the two, as they began to engage in small talk.

If only he had a friend like that, too, then he could also feel what it would be like to meet someone like that after such a long time...

But that was already changing slowly.

He had already made a good friend, named Ochaco Uraraka.

And Kacchan... He noticed, that he stopped bullying him entirely by now.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Finally, X revealed himself to Zero...

Also, I would like to apologise if the characters sometimes become ooc in this fic.

Anyway, read and review, and see you next update

And now...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Reply to reviews:

aliesterus:

Finally, the first review with an honest opinion. First of all, thank you very much for giving this fic enough time to criticise it, and pointing out the things that I need to work on.

Second, I think I get what you mean when you say, that this fic doesn't have enough of its own identity, but like you said, it will get better over time. (Or atleast I hope it does)

Caliban Super Saiyan 0:

Technically, it's my own fault for forcing you guys to write something when this fic isn't even a friggin month old yet, and there hasn't been anything _major_ , that has happened till now, so yeah, I think I know what you mean.

KingJGamer:

(cue the silence before the storm)

What the f*ck did you just f*cking say about me, you little b*tch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f*ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f*cking words. You think you can get away with saying that sh*t to me over the Internet? Think again, f*cker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, m*gg*t. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're f*cking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f*cking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will sh*t fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're f*cking dead, kiddo.

Zero: At this point, everybody knows you don't actually mean anything you said in that copypasta, and no one's gonna take you seriously for it.

'Oh crap he know, I need to shut him up'

Shut up!

Zero: Alright, now. Settle down

No I won't

Zero: Yes you will

( _thud)_

Zero: There we go. He didn't mean anything he said, he just wanted an excuse to use that copypasta, KingJGamer, so don't take him seriously.


	15. The Mechaniloids Return

Mega Man Deku #15

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/X/Ex-guardians]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Whew..."

The next early morning, at the sidewalk of the Dagobah Municipal beach park, a certain brown haired girl, with chocolate eyes, in a pink tracksuit, rested her palms on her knees, huffing and panting heavily. She had just stopped to catch a break from one of her lengthy morning jogs.

"Wow... I came pretty far... this time..." She spoke in between her panting

"...Hmm?"

A few moments later, she heard faint sounds of running... shifting... and grunting not far from where she stood.

Curiosity got the better of her, as she followed the sounds to the end of the walkway of the park leading to the coastline.

As the beach - or rather, the (relatively small) pile of trash that used to be the beach - came into her view, she immediately recognised a certain green, curly haired boy with emerald eyes, in a light blue tracksuit of his own, holding what looked like a big rusty storage compartment, as she saw him running around with it. From the looks of it, she could tell, that thing had something _heavy_ inside it.

He had put the storage compartment beside the giant heap of trash too big for the garbage truck, outside of the area.

"Whew... I wonder if I got here a bit too early..." The boy mumbled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead

[Jesus christ, Izuku, the training you're going through is already hell on it's own, yet you still asked her to double your own weight. What are you, insane?]

[That word somehow suits you more than it does him.]

[What do you mean, X?]

[Remember those times when you would literally jump into danger, and be always ready to sacrifice yourself?]

[From what I remember, Izuku literally grabbed a freakin' missile - anti-ride armor, no less - with his own hands, and lobbed it back on 'em.]

[And from what I know, you literally rode one, which, to be honest, was about as big as a whale... and that's after you jumped from one aircraft to another - up high in the air, mind you - during one of your missions... and before you literally climbed inside the barrel of a gigantic particle beam cannon in order to stop it, and that's-]

[Okay, okay, I get it, X. No need to rub it in...]

Meanwhile, Izuku kept snickering as he just listened to the conversation between the two.

"Good morning, Deku!"

Izuku immediately froze upon hearing that voice.

"G-G-G-GOOD MORNING, U-URARAKA!!" Izuku's voice cracked as he turned around in a robotic manner to greet Ochaco, earning a giggle from her.

"I thought I told you to call me Ochaco..."

"I-I-It's still too much for me... I guess" Izuku confessed, letting out a nervous laugh

"It's okay, you can always come at your own pace, I guess" Ochaco assured, with a smile.

'She's so nice...' A small blush appeared on his face, he soon turned his head over to his side to hide it

"By the way..." Ochaco trailed off as she glanced over the beach, which was covered in relatively much, much less trash, than before.

"... What are you doing here?" Ochaco finished, now looking back at Izuku

"Training... I'm gonna apply for U.A, so... yeah..." Izuku replied nervously

"You're going for U.A, too!?" Ochaco exclaimed as Izuku flinched at the sudden outburst, being caught off guard

"Sorry about that... But anyway, what course are you gonna apply for?" she asked, curious.

"The hero course." Was the determined reply, as he turned his head to look back at her.

"Hero course!? Are you sure about that?" Ochaco inquired as she stepped closer, sounding slightly worried

"Why...?"

"It's just..." Ochaco lets out a small sigh; "...No offense, but considering your quirklessness... I don't know, but the hero course sounds a bit too much even for you... I guess" She finished, sounding worried

"None taken, I'll be fine, besides there are so many pro heroes who are quirkless, but still do their jobs just fine, remember?" Izuku assured, with a smile

He could not tell her about One for All, even though a part of him wanted to tell the truth to such a nice friend like her...

"Yeah, I think you'll pull through anything, to be honest" Ochaco replied, making Izuku turn red as a tomato, as he tilted his head to the side to hide his blush.

"Thank you, Uraraka..." Was his response

"So, you said you were 'training'..." She began, pointing at the pile of... used things behind Izuku

"... by taking out the trash of the entire beach!?" Ochaco finished, now pointing at the (relatively less) trash ridden beach

"Yeah..." Izuku replied in an emotionless tone, thinking she might be disappointed

"Sounds kinda fun!" She exclaimed cheerfully, catching him off guard yet again

"Wait wha...?" was the only thing Izuku could mumble right now

"I mean, it sounds dull and boring, and a waste of time, at first, but then you think of the many ways it can help you build up your own body, and considering our future line of duty, it's also a bit of decent community work, don't you think?" Ochaco added

"I agree" Izuku replied

A few seconds passed by, as the two simply looled at each other, seemingly unable to break the awkward silence between the two

"You've gotten pretty popular nowadays, Mega Man" Ochaco excitedly began, causing Izuku to flinch

"M-m-megaman!?"

"Yeah. The red armored vigilante, who, despite being a vigilante, is surprisingly among the biggest fan favourites in town! I mean, you've probably already dealt with a number of cases like yesterday..."

"Y-y-yeah..." Izuku mumbled, embarrased

"...I don't understand why you revealed your MegaMerged self, though" She spoke, a confused look on her face.

"It's just... Well, I was pretty much seen by Strong Arms a few months ago. I figured I won't be able to be the 'mysterious red figure who works in the shadows' forever now that the police knows thanks to him, so might as well go all out" Izuku stated, letting out another nervous laugh.

"... You know what? Mega Man sounds pretty cool, if you ask me" She declared

"Especially after seeing the person within the suit..." Ochaco mumbled quietly

'You're so amazing, deku...'

Unfortunately, she wasn't quiet enough to go unnoticed by both Zero, and Leviathan, as Zero started snickering for a brief moment

"Zero...?" Izuku got confused as he heard the android in question snickering

Ochaco immediately froze as she realised the reason Zero was snickering like an idiot, and tilted her head to the side, while blushing 50 shades of red

"Uraraka, did something happen?" He asked as he threw a confused look at the young brown haired girl before him

"NOTHING!!" Ochaco exclaimed with an unreadable expression on her face, as she started flailing her arms in front of her.

This time, it was Leviathan's turn to snicker

"What?"

"What?"

The three looked at the flabbergasted girl, as Zero joined Leviathan in her snickering

"WHAT!?" Ochaco shouted at her blue companion, blushing furiously

Zero and Leviathan now started snickering 'vigorously'

Another few moments later, her phone alarm started going off. Ochaco immediately pulled it out to stop the ringing.

"...Sorry, Deku, but I need to go now." Ochaco spoke, as she began walking

"Wait!" Izuku called out.

"Deku...?"

"It's just.. can you release me from your quirk? Zero and I had time to experiment with double gravity... I get tired twice as fast nowadays due to it... we think it is a bit too much after all. Zero confirmed It might inflict brain damage to me if I keep it up." Izuku confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, if you say so" She replied as she brought the fingertips of both her hands together, and said "Release"

"Woah! I feel light already!" Izuku happily exclaimed, as he moved his body parts around, trying to get used to normal gravity again.

"Well, then. See you later, Deku!" She waved at him as she left the place

"See you too!" Izuku waved back at her

[Jesus christ, Izuku. One moment you're fighting robbers in a convenience store like a badass normal, and the next moment, you can't even maintain a straight face in front of a girl like her, without blushing.] Zero commented as soon as Ochaco was out of the view

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Izuku mumbled

[Though I will admit, she's cute. Just like you, when you're all red, like that] Zero added.

If Izuku was a bomb, he would've exploded out of sheer embarrassment.

"What are you standing around for, Young Midoriya?" All Might in his muscle form, spoke, apparently appearing out of nowhere

"N-Nothing!" Was the response

"Well then, let's get started!" All Might exclaimed

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile In a certain dark bar...

"Shigaraki Tomura!" Kurogiri called out to the pale blue haired figure, with 'severed hands' (what?) all over his body, who was playing Pokemon HeartGold, on his laptop with an NDS emulator.

"What is it, Kurogiri!" Shigaraki yelled, slightly annoyed, not even looking at the misty figure wearing a suit.

"I have good news for you."

"What's the good news?"

"The three Mutos reploids, heavily damaged by the vigilante, Mega Man, have been fully repaired."

"What about the mechaniloids?" Shigaraki asked, peeking from behind his laptop

"They are now ready as well" Was the reply.

"And... What about 'it'?"

"The 'Devil Reploid' is also finally ready for its first test run."

An evil grin crept up to Shigaraki's face.

"Then let's begin the Demo." Shigaraki finished as his grin became wider.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Later that evening, at 'Wookiees', the shopping mall within the Kiyashi ward, various customers could be seen. Some were checking out with their purchased goods, some were window-shopping, and some were just hanging out with each other.

But then, everyone looked in surprise, as a familiar black mist appeared in the middle of the vast courtyard within the mall, out of nowhere, stretching into a giant portal.

Slowly, a small group of armored figures with a dark helmet like an astronaut walked out of it, some of them with orange coloured armor and giant metal claws (Variant Claw), while some were purple coloured with their dark grey arm cannons (Variant Fire), and a few of the purple ones having a missile launcher instead of the arm cannons (Variant Missile).

As if the mini army weren't enough, three familiar Mutos reploids, now fully repaired, appeared from within the portal.

The first was a blue and white, and had the face of a male stag. He went up to the Variant claws, as if he was their commander.

The second was a red and white humanoid monkey. He went towards the Variant Missiles.

The third one was a blue and yellow humanoid who looked like the Egyptian god of death, Anubis. He floated over towards the Variant Fires.

Then, the mist itself diminished to a humanoid size, as two yellow 'eyes' appeared.

"Mission objective: Search and Destroy." Kurogiri began, as the entire army looked in his direction.

"Secondary Targets: Every Pro Hero in the vicinity..." He continued, as the army shot a death glare at the innocent onlookers, who kept looking at the villains in horror. Some began running for their lives... some were paralysed by fear...

"Primary Target: Ex-Guardians of Neo Arcadia..."

"...And Mega Man." Kurogiri finished as he disappeared into thin air

The small army immediately began marching towards the various stores, searching for their targets, while destroying each, and every non-living thing in their way of vision.

Meanwhile, inside a certain game store...

[Weil...] Zero mumbled in a grim voice, as Izuku peeked outside from one of the windows, hiding from the mechaniloids, severely outnumbered.

But for how long will they be able to hide?

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's notes:

First things first, I would like to apologise to **KingJGamer** for that lame copypasta I used against him in the A/N of last chapter. In all seriousness, I did not mean _anythin_ _g_ I said in the copypasta.

Now, You might be a bit bored seeing only Izuku in the spotlight, doing stuff, while the rest, like the Ex-Guardians, aren't even getting any attention. Everyone will get a chance to shine, but in the future, moat likely after the U.A entrance exam.

Anyway, RxR, and see you next update.


	16. Mega Man Strikes Back

Mega Man Deku #16

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Phone/Message/Zero/X/Ex-Guardians/?]

 _[Crowd/Flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Earlier, at 'Wookies'...

Izuku was standing in a ridiculously long line for a particular video game for his PC, at the game store of the shopping mall.

He was wearing his white 't-shirt in japanese' t-shirt on blue jeans with red boots.

Just like the various other people in the long line, he was thinking of buying the one which had the cover art of various famous pro heroes, including but not limited to, All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, even Midnight among others on the left side of the artwork, and various villains, both known and unknown, like Toxic Chainsaw, on the right, with both the teams glaring daggers at each other against a ruined city in the background.

It was titled 'My Hero: Brawl', apparently the latest installment in the 'My Hero' series of fighting games, with minor action-adventure, and RPG elements.

Even though some of the pro heroes did not really like to work with other famous pros, like Endeavor not wanting to be with All Might, none of them minded the crossover within this video game series.

"Finally..." Izuku mumbled as he finally got to the counter, and bought the new game.

[I was expecting you to buy something of a different genre, considering the casual games you play.]

"I'm not a casual gamer at all, Zero. I just needed to improvise until something good came into the market." Izuku declared, now browsing for other games he wanted to buy, 'My Hero: Brawl' still in hand.

[And good, it did. Atleast from the looks of it.] X commented, inside Izuku's phone, like Zero.

Both Zero, and X were a sucker for video games. Back in the their days of Maverick Hunters, it was one of the only things keeping them from getting bored in between missions.

Now having found yet another gamer friend, they were bound to get along even better.

As for Izuku, video games, along with memes, were among the few comforts from his life, which was made miserable by everyone but his family since the age of four...

Suddenly, Izuku heard panicked screaming from outside. When he looked outside from one of the windows of the shop he was in...

Izuku gasped in shock as he saw people running from an entire army of mechaniloids roaming around the place outside, destroying every non-living thing, like the mannequins outside the various clothing stores, among others.

And guiding the army, were none other than the three reploids they had defeated before...

When he turned back from the window, everyone else in the shop was either already gone, or was running away for their lives.

[Weil...] Zero mumbled in a grim voice as Izuku turned back to the window, looking at the various mechaniloids in the army.

"There's too many of them outside..." Izuku spoke, taking cover under the window sill.

[What is Weil thinking of, this time!?"] X spoke, sounding frustrated.

[The better question is...] Zero began, in the same grim voice

"...How are we gonna get out of this alive." Izuku finished, his arms shaking as he peeked outside from the window.

[Let's see... What are our options here...?] X asked, now in a sincere tone

[All we have is the Z-knuckle, and the Z-saber, but the Z-saber uses up too much energy... and considering they also have long range ammunition, including missile launchers... we might as well be sitting ducks out there.] Zero stated.

"...What about that anti-ride armor grenade from a few months ago?" Izuku reminded

[They are far too spread out for the explosion to destroy even a small portion of that army...] X declared.

[Wait...] X added as Izuku kept looking.

The Variant Missile plattoon immediately stopped.

"What the..."

They immediately turned around in the general direction of the shop Izuku was in.

[GET DOWN!!!] Zero screamed as Izuku instinctively ran away from the window, as it was blown apart, along with part of the wall, by an explosion.

Izuku ran for the public restroom at the end of the corridor within the building, closing the door behind him.

Izuku plopped down to the floor, his back resting against the door, as he was panting heavily.

"What the heck!?" Izuku yelled, in between his panting, his face covered in sweat

[At least those weren't anti-ride armor shells] Zero commented as Izuku slowly got up, and splashed water on his face from the nearby faucet, wiping it with his handkerchief.

"We won't be getting pot-shotted in here." Izuku added as he took out the phone.

[So, got any plans?] Zero asked as Izuku took a look at the toilet cubicles, before turning back towards the door.

"Not really... but we'll be having a much easier time fighting them here, _if_ they decide to follow us here." Izuku replied.

[It's not an _if,_ they _will_ follow us.] X added as Izuku screamed within his mind 'MegaMerge!'

Blinding light came out of the phone, and when it subsided, there stood Izuku before the door, in the Zero Mk.II suit with long blond hair, the Z-saber holstered on the utility belt, along with a peculiar grey spherical grenade.

[I've just sent out a distress signal.] X stated.

"Neat." Izuku commented.

Immediately, the three heard heavy footsteps from the other end of the corridor.

[They're already here, huh?] Zero commented as Izuku turned off the lights of the room, from the switchboard near to the door.

[Told ya] X added.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Izuku said with a confident look under the helmet, as he braced himself, charging both his Z-knuckles.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, a group of Variant Claws slowly approached the door to the restroom, with a few Variant Fires along with Variant Missiles in the back for support, as they kept moving forward as silently as possible.

Upon nearing the door, the one in the lead looked behind him as he gestured a few to come near him.

Then, after being unable to detect the red menace on their motion sensor, they slashed the door open.

But there was no one inside, much to their surprise.

The First four Claws entered the restroom silently, keeping an eye out for anything as they reached the cubicles.

Unfortunately, one of the claws wandered a bit too close to a certain cubicle, as it got smacked by something _hard_ , and went flying to the wall.

The other three immediately turned their head towards that cubicle upon hearing a dull metallic thud from their own comrade, but all they saw, was a red blur with a bit of yellow flowing behind, before immediately collapsing on the floor.

Izuku took another look at the four Variants, the first one was stuck to the wall, the second had a dent in his mid section, the third had his arms severely broken, and the fourth had a severed head.

Izuku picked up the body of the third one, as the 'Z' symbol of both his hands started glowing bright, and metal claws appeared on them. Izuku dropped the body soon after its job was done.

[They've most likely heard the noise by now...] X reminded

[Let's go.] Zero said as Izuku brandished his claws, before running out of the now-broken door.

As soon as he took the first step outside, he was immediately spotted by the rest of the group.

He quickened his pace as he saw the rest of the Claws running towards him.

Izuku lunged at the nearest one, and plunged the claws deep inside it, before throwing it at some of the rest of the claws.

Then, picking up his pace again, Izuku dashed at the rest of the group, taking out each, and every Claw by stabbing and/or tearing them apart with his metal claws.

The moment he was done throwing the last Claw to the side, Izuku's eyes narrowed as he leapt away to dodge the incoming barrage of incendiary bullets, which left quite the design on the walls on the other side.

After landing back on the ground, Izuku zigzagged his way through the incoming fire, tearing apart the (relatively less in numbers) Variant Fires one by one with his claws.

Their target being too close for their ammunition, the Variant Missiles watched helplessly as they were destroyed by Izuku, returning the same mercy (or lack thereof), that their predecessors did, when they fired a missile, at Ochaco, his dear friend.

[Jesus christ, Izuku. For a 14 year old like you, _that_ was brutal] Zero commented

[And him getting slashed apart, burnt alive, or blown to pieces by them isn't?] X responded, sounding annoyed

[Kid-friendly sci-fi action tv-shows in a nutshell] Zero deadpanned

"Guys... We have better stuff to worry about..." Izuku reminded, as he ran along the rest of the hallway, the blond hair flowing behind as he got back out in the open area, disposing of his now-broken claws.

He figured, at this point, every mechaniloid was already aware of Mega Man's location thanks to the earlier explosion.

Izuku was immediately greeted by four missiles heading his way.

Keeping up the momentum of their counterattack, and thinking it's now or never, Izuku dashed towards the offending army, as he narrowly evaded the incoming explosive projectiles one by one, and punched, and kicked his way through the rest of the battalion, while evading open fire at the same time.

[The way you destroyed them... You're starting to remind me of Casshern...] Zero commented as he looked at the severed robot bodies, which Izuku smashed through, barehanded, no less without a second thought

Izuku remained silent. He could tell them later about that anime.

Right now, even after tearing apart the entirety of the mechaniloids army, Izuku felt something was off, as he looked around the pile of broken bodies of the robots he destroyed.

His suspicion was immediately proved correct as he handspringed backwards to dodge a familiar blue cane, which buried itself under the ground.

[What the...] X mumbled as Izuku looked up in the air, to see Anubis Necromancess floating.

[Anubis Necromancess VII...] Zero commented with a slightly annoyed tone

Mega Man immediately leapt out of the way of a barrage of fireballs from his left side, spotting a certain red and white monkey from the corner of his eye.

[Hanumachine too...?] X mumbled while Mega Man was in midair.

Not long after he landed back on his feet, He was forced to dash-jump far backwards, out of the way of a blue and white reploids charging through the place where he was standing a few moments ago.

[Blizzack Staggroff...] Zero mumbled as Izuku swiftly landed on his feet.

Mega Man turned around to see the three reploids charging in his direction.

[Looks like they're all here. Obligatory boss rush, but it's a 1v3. Count me in.] Zero commented after he snorted, as Mega Man took out the handle of the un-powered Z-saber from the utility belt

[Weil sure likes to follow those traditions even across dimensions, huh...] X replied as Izuku turned on the Z-saber, a green laser blade protruding out of the white handle, and swung it to his right side with a 'Zwung' sound, taking a stance.

[Then let's return the favor, shall we?] Zero responded.

"Yeah. _Let's do this."_ Izuku said, as he dashed towards the oncoming group of three.

Time seemingly slowed down, as the three approached the red menace.

At the last moment, Izuku lunged at Anubis, still floating in the air, as he impaled the reploid with his saber, before kicking off him, in order to dodge an incoming flame tackle from Hanumachine, now engulfed in flames.

Upon landing back on the ground, Mega Man immediately swung his Z-saber behind him, forcing Blizzack to jump backwards to avoid the blade as he turned around to see the three, Anubis now having a small hole in his mid section.

Still able to fight, Anubis summoned his cane back to him, as he started glowing white, along with the cane.

[Oh no, you don't!] Zero yelled as Mega Man dodged another flame tackle, before rushing towards Anubis.

He was preparing to bring forth Variant Zombies from the corpses lying around the entire mall.

Mega Man leapt into the air once again, as he kicked the cane to the side, the glow subsiding immediately, before bringing down the Z-saber upon Anubis, slicing him into half.

Kicking off the reploid now cut in half, Mega Man landed back on his feet, quickly ducking to avoid a blow from Hanumachine's battle staff.

The monkey kept sending blow after blow, only to be avoided by Mega Man, before he ducked a second time to evade another swing, and swung his blade upwards, cutting the reploid monkey apart as soon as it made contact.

Not too long after, He handspringed out of the way of Blizzack crashing into the ground, where he used to be moments ago.

Regaining his footing, Mega Man saw Blizzack throwing his arm at him.

Brandishing his laser blade before him, Mega Man swung the saber at the reploid, slicing him effortlessly.

The blue reploid slowly collapsed to the ground, as it exploded, along with the other two, at the same time, suspiciously enough.

[Is it just me, or these three reploids were made of something weaker, instead of the _mythril_ alloy we have back at home?] Zero spoke as Izuku looked at the mess of reploids bodies he created, turning off the laser blade in his hand.

[That explains them getting killed with only a single hit...]

"They were actually weaker than last time...!?" Izuku exclaimed, surprised.

[Even so... You've come a long way, in these past 7 months, Izuku.] X reminded

"And it's all thanks to you guys." Izuku replied with a smile

[Izuku, hate to remind you, but thanks to the Z-saber, we only have about a few minutes left in this form. Let's get out of here.] Zero spoke

Izuku did not notice the crowd, which had gathered at the entrance to the mall this whole time, as he was about to go back to the video game store to pick up his carry bag...

...Until he heard _something_ falling at a high speed.

By the time Mega Man turned around to see _what_ it was, It had already impacted the ground, creating a crater at the impact as spider-cracks seemingly flowed outwards from it.

As Mega Man took a closer look, he saw a Reploid about eight times his own size.

He had a distinct knight-like theme with a long coat. His color scheme predominantly featured white with black in the center of the torso and the face of the head. He had long, pale pink hair rising from the top of the helmet that reached his feet. He had detachable arms, which featured gigantic hands with black spiked wrists and razor sharp claws.

From the way he crashed, it looked as though he slammed the ground with both his arms.

Izuku watched in horror as Zero finally managed to speak;

[Omega...]

[Target: Zero; Bio-signature confirmed. Initiating 'anti-maverick hunter' combat protocol]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

I would be really excited to play a game like 'My Hero: Brawl', with all the BNHA characters, including all Heroes and Villains till date. I don't know about you guys, but I'd play the crap out of it. (If it turns out to be good)

Unfortunately, things are getting even busier for me (Because school, other distracting hobbies, stuff that just happens without prior warning, blah blah blah...)

Anyway, RxR (Read and review if you still read author's notes), and see you next update.


	17. The Death of Mega Man

Mega Man Deku #17

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/X/Ex-guardians/Omega]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[...Initiating 'Anti-Maverick Hunter' combat protocol] Omega said, still in the crouched position he was in, with both his hands still resting on the ground.

MegaMan's eyes widened for a moment as Omega, having suddenly moved so fast, was already standing right before him, his hand raised up in the air, before bringing it down on him...

...Only to hit the ground, as MegaMan had managed to handspring backwards at the last moment.

Using the dash boots at the very end of the maneuver, MegaMan tried to gain some distance from the large reploid as he practically flew in the air for a few moments before landing a (relatively) safe distance away from the huge reploids.

Unfortunately, it did not take long for Omega to close the distance once again, with the help of the built-in thrusters in his legs he appeared right before MegaMan, and swung his clawed hand at him.

MegaMan ducked as he dodged the horizontal slash from Omega's claws, before picking up the Z-saber from the utility belt, and swinging it upwards while picking himself back up at the same time.

But it had almost no effect on him, much to the horror of the three, as the minor 'scratch' caused by the light saber quickly disappeared as Omega's body glowed green for a moment from the inside.

MegaMan dashed backwards as Omega threw his other arm at him, trying to gain some distance, and hopefully, come up with something, heck, _anything_.

But Omega had other plans, as he followed after him with the same speed as MegaMan, but only _slightly_ faster, and considering he was moving much faster before, it was painfully obvious that he was blatantly mocking him.

[The Z-saber didn't do much damage...] X spoke as Izuku kept running, and dashing away from Omega, occasionally evading blows from him whenever he got too close.

[Yeah... unlike the last time I defeated him.] Zero replied as MegaMan turned off the Z-saber, still running.

[Looks like that All for One guy helped a lot with his recreation, same goes for his armor] Zero continued

"So what do we do, now?" Izuku asked, feeling slightly hopeless

[We can only wait until reinforcements arrive...] X answered

"...What!?" Izuku yelled as the feeling of hopelessness within his heart grew to the point of becoming visible on his face, hidden only by the helmet he had on his head.

[Considering he can tank a _lot_ of damage _and_ has regeneration, and that we can't use the Z-saber anymore thanks to us having only about six minutes worth of energy for this MegaMerged form, we can't risk losing any more energy. Therefore, all we can do for now, is buy time for backup to arrive...] Zero clarified

[We can only hope, that help arrives before our time runs out...] X added

". . ." Izuku remained silent at the grim situation he was in right now

Suddenly, Omega stopped chasing him for a moment.

". . . ?" Izuku threw a side glance in confusion as he kept running away.

[WATCH OUT!!] X screamed as Omega started shooting lasers glowing 50 shades of green at MegaMan, prompting him to quicken his pace, as he tried to outrun the lasers.

Thanks to the barrage of lasers, the place became even more of a mess, as the lasers somehow reflected off the surface of whatever they hit, whether it be the uniquely coloured tiles on the ground, or the various walls of the mall, creating minor explosions, and tiny craters on impact. Some of the lasers even started hitting the overhead bridges that connected the higher areas of the mall, slowly starting to lose their structural integrity.

MegaMan kept running for his life, until he was inevitably hit by one of them, sending him flying, as he screamed in pain upon crashing into the wall behind, before dropping to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut off.

Omega stopped firing at him, for some unknown reason.

[Izuku!!] Zero screamed, panicking for the boy's condition, as Izuku was seemingly lying on the ground, not showing any signs of movement at all.

It was as though he was lifeless.

[Izuku... No...] X spoke, his voice full of despair, as Izuku was resting silently on the floor.

[Check his vitals, quick!] Zero commanded

[Already on it!.] X replied, as he continued

[IZUKU!! WAKE UP!!] Zero yelled, in horror, still seeing no signs of waking up.

He was yet another life he failed to save...

He was yet another nice guy whom he got killed...

Before, he had been the cause of an apocalypse...

And because of it, he had gotten billions of people killed, reploid or not, directly or indirectly, in his world...

But most of all...

Izuku was the first person he failed to save in this world...

He thought at least he could atone for his sins, by grooming one of the greatest aspiring heroes he ever met...

But in the end... He failed...

And now, a young 14-year old was going to pay for this sin made by an android who had lived more than _ten times_ the years, than him.

[His vital signs are starting to get better, even if it is by a very small margin.] X declared, snapping Zero out of the despair that had taken over his mind.

[What!?!] Zero exclaimed, before joining X in the brief diagnose test of Izuku's life that X started.

Izuku's fingers twitched.

[. . .] Zero remained silent

[He's awake now] X commented

[...Of course he would be] Zero remarked a few moments later, his voice no longer bearing a sense of despair

Izuku's hands attempted to close, slowly

[I should've known, that if this kid was willing to become the greatest hero...]

Izuku's hands finally turned into fists.

[...Then even something like _that_ wouldn't stop him from achieving his dream.]

MegaMan, finally waking up, immediately winced in pain as he felt something horribly _off_ about his midsection, as he slowly opened his eyes.

All he could see through the cracked visor for now, was that the Devil reploid was slowly walking towards him like a hunter creeping up to a crippled prey who just ran out of options.

[Good evening, Izuku. Did you enjoy your nap?] Zero spoke

His eyes turned from green, to red.

"Yeah... Gotta hand it to _him"_ Izuku snarked as he slowly picked himself up to a crouching position, immediately noticing _blood_ flowing out from his torso, alongside the spider cracks that had already formed on the vest armor, before turning his eyes over to the giant figure walking slowly towards him

Izuku's eyes became green once again.

['That's an unusual reply...'] Zero commented within his mind, as MegaMan gritted his teeth while he looked at the ever-so-slowly approaching Omega.

['...Questions for later, I guess']

Suddenly, giant ice spikes came out from under Omega, prompting him to leap away

"What the..." MegaMan turned his head around to see its source.

At the entrance of the mall, specifically, one of the entrances nearest to MegaMan, he saw a blue and black figure with white 'pants' running towards him, they were best described as-

[Leviathan...?] Zero interrupted

"DEKU-KUN!!!" Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Ochaco frantically run towards his severely wounded self.

"Deku-kun!? What happened to you!?" Ochaco asked as she knelt down beside him, grabbing his shoulders as she looked in his eyes not too long before seeing the condition of the rest of his body

[You already know the answer.] Zero replied, as Ochaco immediately turned her narrowed eyes over to the big reploid.

Then looking back at Izuku, she asked "More importantly, are you all right!?"

"I've got a bleeding midsection and probably a cracked ribcage, but yeah, other than that, I'm totally fine" Izuku replied jokingly, his eyes flickering once again from green to red, and then back to green

"...What's with that response, Deku-kun?" Ochaco spoke, slightly jarred at the out-of-character response from Izuku.

['I am definitely gonna run a diagnose test on the effects the Zero virus had on him, once we somehow get out of this mess']

Not too long after, Izuku's eyes widened as he saw a laser shot bigger than the one which strikes him, heading straight towards them

He barely managed to survive the last one, so he knew, that he may not be able to withstand this blast, even bigger than the last.

He knew he might die, but he cannot let someone else get hurt by it as well

He wont let it happen

As long as he's alive, he won't let any of his friends get hurt!

"Deku-kun...?" Ochaco mumbled as she saw something _grim_ in Izuku's eyes under he visor.

Those eyes were no longer the eyes Izuku used to possess, which had almost every shade of green...

But now, his eyes, were just plain, pure green. His eyes had lost the sparkle of life he used to have before...

"Watch out!!" Izuku immediately pushed Ochaco aside with all his might, grunting as he ignored the pain as best as he could, bracing himself for the oncoming attack.

In other words, his death.

[Izuku what are you doing!?] Zero yelled as the laser flew closer and closer by the second

Only to get deflected by an even bigger fireball, or rather, a fire elemental charge-shot, seemingly out of nowhere.

The two projectiles bounced off of each other and went in their own separate directions.

Not too long after, _another_ fire elemental charge-shot was heading towards Omega, which he swiftly dodged, leaping backwards.

Izuku and Ochaco turned their heads around to see two people making their way towards them.

One was light-red and white, and the other, was green and white, in colour.

[It appears that we were a little late] Harpuia spoke as they reached the wounded MegaMan, his two laser shorts words in hand

[...You okay there, bud?] Fefnir spoke, noticing the severe wound he had, holding the jaw-shaped cannon in his hands.

[He can barely stand...] X replied

"Eh, I'll manage" Izuku replied, his eyes flickering red once again, as he slowly got up on his feet, with Ochaco helping him up.

[M-Master X!?] Harpuia exclaimed

[Questions for later, Harpuia. We have better thing to worry about] Zero reminded

Not too long after, they turned their heads to see Omega coming towards them, full speed

Only to get frozen within a gigantic glacier seemingly forming out of nowhere.

The four took a closer look to see a black and white figure standing far, on the roof.

The figure immediately disappeared in thin air.

[Was that... Phantom?] Leviathan asked

The figure reappeared before them, having black armor on top of a white bodysuit.

[Omega won't be moving for awhile.] Phantom spoke, slowly walking towards the rest of the group.

[It's been a long time, father X] Phantom spoke

[The feeling is mutual, Phantom.] X replied

[Wait...] Zero interrupted

[Zero...?] Fefnir looked at him in confusion, with everyone else following shortly after.

[So... does that make me your step dad?] Zero asked jokingly

[Oh my god, Zero] Leviathan mumbled. If she still had a body, she would've already face-faulted

[I mean, Me and X are of the same generation, and reploids _were_ based off of X's design, especially you guys] Zero added

Phantom remained silent, too confused by the unnerving question

[I... honestly have no idea...] Harpuia replied, now worried about the awkward implications

[Same] Fefnir responded

Unknown the them, Omega started glowing bright green, before tearing apart the glacier from the inside, freeing himself, and sending shards of ice flying everywhere.

[We really need something _big_ for this guy...] Zero mumbled as the five saw Omega slowly heading their way.

Izuku then immediately remembered the grenade from before, as he picked it up from his utility belt.

"How about this?" Izuku spoke, showing everyone the grey coloured ball in his hand.

[Hey... Isn't that...] Fefnir trailed off

[Yes it is.] Harpuia spoke

[Good work Iz- ahem, _dude_ ] Zero replied, almost giving away his true identity

[ _Duuuuuuude..._ ] Fefnir mumbled, noticing the word Zero barely uses

[Alright, gentlemen, here's the plan...] Zero spoke as the five got closer to each other, and started whispering among each other.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, Omega stopped walking towards the five.

[This is quite the unexpected development, Omega] It was the voice of a certain mad scientist.

Omega just growled slightly.

[Execute protocol Bm0x445] The voice ordered

Omega just stood there in silence, until he finally spoke [Switching Secondary Objective: -Classified- to Primary objective]

He immediately heard heavy running noises.

Omega turned his attention to see Leviathan and Harpuia running at them, weapons in hand. Leviathan had her dual bladed laser halberd, and Harpuia had his short laser blades.

Omega shot out his detachable arms at the two as fast as he could, but the two managed to barely sidestep them simultaneously, continuing their run.

[PHANTOM, NOW!!] Zero yelled as a glacier, as big as last time, enveloped the disarmed Omega upto the neck, his hands frozen too far from him.

Earlier, they had agreed to call each other by the reploids they were MegaMerged with, for the sake of their own privacy.

Harpuia, and Leviathan then jumped onto the frozen reploid's body, and proceeded to slash at the immobilized reploid's head, trying to hit harder, and faster than he could regenerate.

Meanwhile, Izuku slowly began charging his Z-knuckle.

'Not enough' Izuku mumbled within his mind as the glow became green.

'More...' The glow slowly became orange

'I don't care about what happens to me later... But right now...' The glow was now fluctuating between orange and green

'I... need... more power!'

A few moments later, Harpuia and Leviathan stopped slashing at him, and jumped off Omega, as MegaMan leapt up to Omega's head, and with a Z-knuckle glowing a unique rainbow instead of the usual orange, threw the megaton punch at his head, sending him stumbling backwards out of the now-broken ice cage, his head now dented in.

[It's all you guys, now. Get 'em!] Zero said, as Izuku dropped to his knees, with Ochaco hurrying to his side, picking him up, and throwing his arm over her shoulder before running away with him, from the tall reploid.

[FRAG OUT!] It was the last thing Zero heard Fefnir yell.

Soon, a certain grey sphere went flying towards an Omega which still hadn't recovered from that megaton punch

Alas, Omega failed to recover his footing on time, as the grenade exploded right in his face.

Said explosion kicked up the nearby remains of the broken tiles, along with other debris and the dust, as it mushroomed up, before turning into a mixture of black soot, among other things.

And when the explosion finally settled down...

Omega was still standing.

[No...] Izuku mumbled, panicked, Ochaco still beside him

[HE SURVIVED AN ANTI RIDE ARMOR EXPLOSION TO THE FACE!? WHAT IS THIS GUY _MADE_ OF!?] Fefnir exclaimed from a few meters away, genuinely shocked.

Sure, Omega wasn't entirely unscathed, considering there was electric sparks coming out of his slightly charred body, but he still survived nonetheless

[That's the Devil Reploid Omega for you...] Phantom lampshaded

Omega immediately shot a barrage of lasers everywhere, hitting everything in sight. The shops, the stands, everything.

Even _trying_ to dodge was an excercise in futility, as everyone found out the hard way, letting out a pained cry at the impact, as they plopped to the ground like a rag doll.

Not too long after, one of the detached hands of Omega started floating in the air, now out of the ice which had melted earlier, and flew straight towards the red and blue pair.

Ochaco watched helplessly as MegaMan was yanked off her, and pulled towards Omega.

And _just_ for extra measure, Omega tightened his grip on MegaMan, earning a blood-curdling scream from him.

[C-can't move...] Phantom mumbled

[This guy's too much...] Fefnir added

[Ugh...] Harpuia groaned in pain

[We had no chance against him after all...] Leviathan spoke weakly

The four watched helplessly as MegaMan started glowing an eerie purple, as Omega stated [Extracting data...]

MegaMan was still screaming in pain.

"DEKU!!!" Ochaco screamed, tears flowing down her eyes under the helmet, as she saw her friend slowly get crushed, while she was lying on the ground, unable to move.

The same friend who saved her life...

And now, when it was her turn...

She couldn't do anything about it...

About his life...

About her hero...

She watched helplessly as MegaMan dropped to the ground, lifeless, as Omega spoke [Data Extraction Complete. Primary objective accomplished.]

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of someone _falling,_ yet again.

Dust kicked up once again, as _something_ crashed onto the ground, near the four.

" **Do not fear...** "

'That voice...'

Everyone perked up at the sound of that voice

"... **Because _I_ am here!**"

The dust cleared up to reveal none other, than the No. 1 Pro Hero, All Might in a white T-shirt, and olive cargo pants.

All Might took a look at what used to be 'Wookies', There was debris everywhere, broken walls, destroyed stands, the piles of dead robot bodies...

His signature smile faded the moment he saw the five lying on the ground.

All Might gritted his teeth in pure fury, as he noticed MegaMan lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood.

He looked up from his body, to see the culprit of it all, a giant _monster_ standing before him.

[Bio signature: All Might confirmed. Chances of neutralizing...] Omega spoke

[... Initiating protocol 'GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE'] Omega declared as he disappeared into thin air.

" **Hey! Get back here, Villain!** " All Might roared, but to no avail...

After immediately confirming that there's no more danger around, he rushed over to MegaMan, and took him in his arms.

"Wake up, Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled as he shook Izuku's body violently.

The helmet's visor, and mask immediately retracted to show, that his face was covered in blood.

Nevertheless, Izuku's eyes slowly opened, but they were not his usual green.

Instead, they were crimson red.

"All Might, this is Zero. Izuku needs _immediate_ medical attention!" Zero spoke, from Izuku's mouth

All Might ignored the creepy implications of Zero possesing Izuku's body as he nodded to him, then immediately rested MegaMan over his shoulder, and went over to the other four, doing the same with them after asking if they could move, to which all said they couldn't, then he leapt off the venue with the five, trying to reach the nearest hospital as quick as possible.

He could ask everything once they were in a better shape.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Inko kept walking back and forth in front of the door, on the other side of which...

Was an extremely bandaged Izuku, lying unconscious as various doctors tried to wake him up.

She had been hysterical. The only son she ever had, had gotten severely injured in a villain attack while he was out to buy a video game.

He was such an innocent child... and yet the villain did not care one bit, when her dead Izuku was...

A few moments later, the doctor slowly opened the door, as he came out of it.

The doctor began "Mrs. Midoriya, we regret to inform you, that there's a high chance, that your son..."

She wasn't prepared for the words that came out of the doctors mouth, next.

"...May not be able to wake up, ever..."

Inko's heart froze.

"He is in a coma."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Woah, this chapter ended on a grim note. Omega may not have been able to destroy Zero, but he made it sure that he may not be able to wake up. Also it's a bit rushed, and it's quite a long chapter with a few grammar mistakes here and there, so sorry about that.

Like I said, it was quite a long chapter, so sorry about uploading so late.

With that out of the way, this is end of the first season of Mega Man Deku. I have much to learn in the way of fan fiction writing, and now I have realized that I should have taken it a bit slow, like one-shots, or two-shots, instead of starting with something big like this.

Anyway, it does not mean that it's over for this fic, because It _will_ get updated.

Now, two things I should've said a long time ago,

1)The reason that the name of the mimic elf AKA X is Charity, is because that name suits someone like X way more than 'Croire'

Now onto the topic of X _being_ the mimic elf...

2)It just makes much more sense for X to be the first mimic elf, especially after his sacrifice against Omega in MMZ3, instead of the resistance base being like "Hey we got this new elf who can copy abilities of other cyber elves and sh*t. Here you go, Zero". It just goes on to say a lot about their partnership. Partners till the end, even after his supposed death.

Anyway, the Zero virus is gonna have much more of a role in the upcoming chapters.

Don't forget to leave a favorite/follow, to get notified when I post the next, which is probably gonna be about half a month later, cause I need to take a break from fanfic writing.

Also, leave a review if you'd like this fic, and/or want to point stuff out within this fic. Also, don't hesitate to leave a pm if you want to.

See you next update

(Update: the real reason behind the hiatus, is, life's getting so busier, that it's now hard for me to keep this fic up, But it does not mean it's gonna be like that forever.)

(Update: Also, I just did some minor cosmetic changes to all the chapters of this story, once again.)

(Update: I just joined the IzuOcha discord. You should join too, if you ship IzuOcha as well.)

(Update: Just... leave a review, and tell me what you think of this fic till now.)


	18. The Aftermath

Mega Man Deku #18

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[phone/message/Zero/X/Ex-guardians]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Where... am I?"

Izuku looked around himself to find that he was within a futuristic, albeit destroyed underground laboratory. It was covered in green _something_ that he had no idea about.

His eyes kept scanning the area, as he took in the other-worldy design of it.

Soon, his eyes went over to a figure with blonde hair standing near a small mountain of debris.

"Is that..."

Upon a closer inspection, it was a person in a black bodysuit wearing a darker shade of red armor, armlets and boots, than he remembered the familiar figure would usually wear.

"Zero...?"

But there was something off about him.

He noticed the crystal on top of his helmet was light blue, instead of the light green he remembered. He was also giving off a strong white aura.

He also had a very unsettling smile on his face, while looking at the pile of debris in front of him.

Izuku's eyes followed his, and-

Izuku watched in horror as he noticed a lifeless arm sticking out of it. It had an armlet of a shade of red he recognized all too well

"No... It can't be..." Izuku realised what the scene before him meant

His eyes went back to the figure who stood still, smirking as he yelled

"Ware wa messiah nari!" Followed by an evil laugh

"Omega... Zero..." Izuku mumbled, still looking in horror.

Then immediately, the darker red Zero picked up a handle of a certain weapon, and turned it on.

He was shocked to see the handle emit a blade of a shade of purple, unlike the green he had expected.

Omega immediately brought the hand holding the purple coloured light saber up in the air.

Izuku immediately realized what he was gonna do.

"ZERO!!!" Izuku screamed in panic as he saw the blade slowly make its way down towards the helpless reploid.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"ZERO!!!" Izuku screamed as he shot upwards from a lying position, breathing heavily.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he spoke weakly "It was a dream...?" as he looked around.

"Where am I...?" Izuku spoke as he saw himself in a hospital bed, heavily bandaged at the mid section, and wearing nothing but a patient dress normally for those who are in a critical condition.

His hand was also bandaged slightly in a shape of a cross, he figured it was due to him being hooked up to an IV before.

From what he could tell, it was noon at the moment.

'...Oh.'

Immediately, he heard something drop.

Izuku turned around his head to see a young woman, most likely a nurse judging by her clothing, who was looking at him, a small bag of medicines lying on the ground beside her feet.

"U-um..." Izuku began nervously

"Another nightmare...?" The nurse asked

"Yes... I'm sorry for startling you... again" Izuku apologized

"It's okay, I'll call Recovery girl" She said as she left the room.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A few minutes later,

'What was that dream all about...?' Izuku pondered

Soon, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"...See?" The nurse, standing in the middle of the open door, spoke as she gestured them to enter.

"Alright, I shall handle it from here" An old voice replied as a small, yet old woman entered inside, the nurse immediately leaving after.

Izuku turned his head towards the door to see none other, than-

"Recovery girl...?" Izuku interrupted, now getting up to a sitting position on the bed

"Young man, how do you feel, now?" The old woman asked, walking up to his bed.

"I'm... fine, I guess?" Izuku replied nervously, being face to face with another one of the rescue heroes he used to admire.

"Surprisingly, that's the issue." Recovery girl spoke, earning the confused look from Izuku.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Izuku asked

"Normally, with such severe injuries to your body, you would be spending a month in the ICU while comatose."

Izuku gulped

"But instead, all it took, was five days within the ICU, until it was confirmed it was safe for you to be shifted out of it, when you first woke up, then. Today is the seventh, and the lastday..."

"A whole week..."

"Yes... an entire week."

'Wait, does she know about the Zero virus...?'

"It must've been your quirk, right?" Recovery girl asked, noticing the nervous expression on his face

"Yes! It must've been my quirk! ahaha..." Izuku blurted out

'DAMNIT IZUKU!' Izuku cursed himself within his mind

"Don't worry, kid. All Might told me everything about the virus" She responded

"He.. he did?"

"I was a bit surprised to see the effects of a virus like that actually help you recover, instead of putting you through an entirely new disease or something like that..."

"Am... am I safe, now?" Izuku asked, worried.

"I had a friend of mine look into it, a very resourceful one at that, and we've confirmed, that there's nothing for you to worry about, anymore." She stated

"You might be meeting them soon enough." She continued as she made a very subtle foreshadowing

"Oh, um... Thank you, Recovery girl" Izuku responded

"You're welcome" she replied, with a smile.

A few moments later, there was a slight knock on the door.

"You can come in, now" She spoke, as she went up to the door, and opened it.

Immediately, two middle-aged people walked in. One was a certain dark-green haired chubby woman...

"Mom!" Izuku called out as Inko immediately rushed to her son's side, and pulled him in a hug

"Izuku! I was so worried when the doctor said you were i-in a coma... and we weren't allowed to visit until now..." Inko spoke, sobbing in between as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm fine, now, mom..." Izuku assured, tears forming in his eyes.

A few moments later, Inko slowly let go of her son, letting him see the person standing in the back.

He was a middle-aged man with black, curly hair, the same as himself, with black eyes.

"Dad...!?" Izuku almost yelled, seeing his father after such a long time

"I came here from Canada as fast as I could, once Inko told me about you..." Izuku's father, Hisashi Midoriya, spoke, as he, too, gave his son a hug, making the tears collected within Izuku's eyes fall.

"What about your work, though...?"

"...You should be more worried about yourself, than my job, young man" Hisashi reminded, but then continued "Anyway, I told my boss about your condition, and he let me take a month off"

"Well, you can always use a break every once in awhile, dear" Inko added

"Mom... Dad..." Izuku mumbled, tears falling from his eyes again.

"It's okay, Izuku. We're all here for you." Inko added.

"Well, once the paperwork is out of the way, you're free to go." Recovery girl spoke, a few moments later.

"I shall be taking my leave, now." She spoke as she walked towards the door to the outside

"Thank you very much" Hisashi spoke as he turned around to see her already past the door.

"Please, don't thank me. If anything, thank your son, for pulling through all of this, and coming out alive." Was the reply, as she left the three by themselves.

'At first I thought _she_ was out of her mind, when _she_ said it was fine to shift him out of the ICU... but it looks like it turned out quite well...' Recovery girl thought to herself as she walked through the corridors of the hospital, remembering a certain blonde haired acquaintance of hers.

Back at Izuku's bed,

"Anyway, mom, do you somehow... have my phone with you?" Izuku asked

"Well..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

With the minor paperwork out of the way, it had already been sunset, once the Midoriya family had finally reached their home, or rather, the apartment they lived in.

As soon as Inko opened the door to their house, Izuku immediatelty bolted towards his room not too long after politely removing and placing his shoes at the small shoe stand near the entrance.

"What was that all about?" Hisashi commented as he had just saw Izuku disappear from his eyes.

"I wonder..."

He hurriedly opened the door with the big All Might sticker on it, and entered.

[Hey man, how you doin?] He was immediately greeted by the voice of a certain advanced AI.

"Zero!" Izuku called out happily

[Izuku...?] Zero spoke, confused

"I... I had nightmares about..."

Looking around his room, he found his phone by his study desk, along with...

"Notebooks...?" Izuku walked over to his study desk, to see a couple of notebooks beside Zero, one of them holding a note.

['...How the hell does someone have nightmares about freakin' notebooks?'] Zero pondered

He unfolded it, and began reading.

[This is all the sh*t you've missed while sleeping your ass off in the hospital for a week. I've only done this because I've had a feeling that you think I owe you my life or something for trying to 'save' me from that villain I could have easily take care of, from a few months back. Listen here you damn nerd, I don't want anyone to think they owe me or something, you understand?

By the way, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I swear to f*ckin' God you won't be able to even _live_ long enough to regret it, you understand?

You better return the notebooks once you're done, at my home.

-Katsuki Bakugo]

"Kacchan..." Tears started to form in his eyes once again as he reread the note.

Kacchan... was helping him out?

[Though he may not admit it, but it's his own little way of thanking you for that incident a few months back. Even he was genuinely a bit shocked once he found out about you.] X added

"He was...?" Izuku asked, place the note under his phone as a temporary paperweight as he changed into a green tee with black shorts.

[From what I can guess, he's been visiting you while you were unconscious. Don't ask _him_ about it, though. He'll just refuse anything about that matter, as usual.] Zero replied as Izuku tucked the note back inside the notebook.

'Kacchan... was visiting me...?'

"Izuku? You have guests over!" Izuku heard his mom call out to him, breaking him from his thoughts

"Coming" Izuku yelled back as. he pocketed Zero, and left his room.

'Who could it be...?'

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Once he got to the living room, however, he saw four people by the living room, one of them he knew all too well.

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco was the first one to approach.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black skirt, and stockings.

"I... I was so worried about you... when Mrs. Midoriya told us that you were in a coma..." Ochaco spoke as she grabbed Izuku's hand with both of hers.

"I-I-It's fine, now, Uraraka-san!" Izuku replied, stammering slightly due to being caught off guard like that, as his voice cracked out of sheer embarrassment, all the while blushing.

This earned a chuckle from the group behind her.

Realising what she just did, Ochaco quickly released his hand, now blushing slightly as well.

Soon, regaining her composure, Ochaco pointed her thump behind her as she gave Izuku a smile, prompting Izuku to peek from behind her.

Among the group of three, there was a red spiky haired dude around his own age, wearing a black tee with peach coloured pants. He raised his hand slightly, as if about to wave at him as he gave him a smile.

Then, there was a blonde guy, also around his age, who had a black electric shaped strand of hair, he was wearing a red shirt, with yellow pants. He gave a thumbs up to him as he grinned as he looked at the two.

And then, there was yet another boy his age, with white hair on one side, and red hair on the other, sporting a horrible burn scar on the red side. He was wearing a white tee, with blue pants. He let out a brief sigh.

"U-um... Hi" Izuku greeted as his voice cracked out of nervousness

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

The five just finished introducing themselves in Izuku's room, as they proceeded to tell each other about their own lives.

The red spiky haired boy was Eijiro Kirishima, a really nice guy around the same age and grade as him, also a third year back at his school. His quirk, Hardening, lets him strengthen any part, or his entire body for that matter, making it far stronger, and durable. Apparently, it wasn't until he found Fefnir in an alleyway, and Fefnir told him about the Crimson Riot, that he decided to become a hero after hesitating to save someone in a fire before a friend of his did. And so, he's going to apply for U.A

The blonde haired fellow was Denki kaminari, another nice guy with the quirk Electrification, which lets him discharge electricity from his body. It wasn't until he met Harpuia in an alleyway, and he pointed out, that he could also shoot it continuously at something as well, and taught him how to. From what Izuku heard, nothing particularly interesting happened in his life, and he also wants to become a hero, though for another reason, which being his quirk itself. Denki said it would be a waste if someone with a quirk like his. He is also going to apply for U.A

Then, there was Shouto Todoroki, the white and red haired, cool and aloof one. His quirk, half-cold half-hot, let's him shoot fire with his red side, and ice with the side with white hair. At first, Izuku was a bit surprised to see the son of the No. 2 hero before him, even asking for a auto graph, saying it must be a blessing. He also intends to join U.A

'I wouldn't really call it a blessing...' Todoroki thought as he hesitatingly signed one of Izuku's notebooks after futilely trying to refuse a number of times.

Todoroki didn't share his part of childhood, but considering his lineage, the others, including Izuku, thought that it must've been one spent peacefully. He found Phantom when he was in the middle of one of his morning jogs.

And finally, there was Ochaco Uraraka, a bubbly, lively brown haired girl, whose quirk, Zero gravity, lets her turn things weightless, or make them float.

It wasn't until she found leviathan at one of the various construction sites she used to help her family out, on, and that Leviathan later pointed it out, that there was more to her quirk, than Zero gravity. Leviathan helped her figure out that when she used her quirk, she was actually multiplying the gravity of the thing she was touching by a set multiplier, which, due to her lack of knowledge on her quirk, would be always zero.

After a bit of training, she found out she could make something weight twice as much instead. And so, she kept training her quirk, while also learning self defense martial arts to go along with the body she trained while working with her parents with their jobs.

Speaking of her parents, they were poor, due to lack of the construction contracts, and so, she wanted to become a hero, because most heroes were also paid quite generously, so she could secure the future of her own parents, and as such, she intends to apply for U.A as well.

'Everyone here is so nice...'

At first, Izuku though they would all be no-nonsense guys, considering none of them spoke at the meeting on the beach, but when he finally got to meet the rest, it was a different story entirely.

All of them were pretty chill

"Midoriya?" Kirishima called out from the other side of the room sitting on Izuku's bed beside Kaminari and Todoroki

"H-huh?" Izuku responded, being broken out of his thoughts. He was sitting on one of the spare chairs he had in his room.

"Dude, you okay there?" He asked

"...I'm fine now" Izuku assured

"I mean, you _just_ got back from the hospital" Kaminari added

"You should get some rest" Todoroki stated in his calm, confident voice

"Todoroki-kun's right, you know?" Ochaco added, sitting on another one of the spare chairs Izuku had in his room

Izuku paused for a moment, then said "...Thank you guys so much for worrying about me..." as he gave everyone in the room, a smile.

Kaminari looked like he was about to say something, but then his phone started ringing.

"It's getting late..." Kaminari spoke, turning off the alarm

"Yes, we should head our homes" Todoroki added

"But before we do..." Kirishima interrupted, earning a confused look from the other four in the room.

"...Let's exchange numbers!" He exclaimed, earning a relieved sigh from the others.

"Sure, we can contact each other, if something like last week comes up. Though we already have each others' numbers..." Kaminari added.

"He was talking about Midoriya..." Todoroki reminded

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

By the time a few minutes passed, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki had already left for their own houses after saying their goodbyes.

Now, it was just Izuku, and Ochaco, by the entrance to his house.

"Deku-kun... I'm just glad you're fine..." Ochaco spoke as she turned around to face Izuku

"It's okay, Uraraka-san" Izuku assured as he patted her on the shoulder as a friendly gesture, with a smile

Ochaco's face immediately turned red as she was caught off guard by him.

Realising what he just did, and the unintended implications of it, Izuku quickly withdrew his hand, now blushing as well

"I-I-I didn't mean to d-do it! I-It was just-" Izuku stammered as he tried to explain himself before being cut off by-

"I-It's okay, Deku-kun! I-I'm sure you didn't mean anything l-like-" Ochaco interrupted as she slowly processed what she just said.

She immediately started blushing even more as she realized what she had said

"Igottagetbackhomerightnowtakecareseeyoubye" She nervously blurted out as she disappeared from Izuku's eyes

Izuku blinked.

'SHE THINKS I'M A PERV NOW!' Izuku mentally screamed as he started hating himself for what he had just done, bearing an unreadable expression on his face.

Meanwhile, outside the apartment building

'HE THINKS I'M WEIRD NOW!' Ochaco mentally screamed as she cursed herself for saying something like that in front of him and leaving before explaining herself, with an unreadable expression on her face.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

The Next Morning...

"I'm already a week behind schedule of the Dream plan given to me by All Might..." Izuku stated with a determined look as he gazed over the pile of junk that had increased over the week, which he had spent recovering.

[But Izuku, are you sure about this?] Zero asked worriedly, inside the pocket of the teal coloured tracksuit Izuku was wearing.

He had already seen for himself, the helplessness people felt when villains attack, when he was almost killed by the slime guy before All Might showed up.

He couldn't let something like that happen to anyone, ever.

"I can't slack off. Not anymore, especially now that I can't MegaMerge with you" Izuku declared with a determined look

Yesterday, he had found out that he was unable to call forth the power stored within the Zero Virus inside his body, the Mega Power. Zero confirmed that the Zero virus sacrificed everything it had, to keep him alive, and help him recover during the last week.

Then, Zero had suggested Izuku to MegaMerge with him later, when Inko sent him out on a minor errand during the night, before dinner.

Izuku was shocked to find out he was unable to do so.

Izuku had panicked, mumbling to himself that he was nothing without the suit, but then, Zero said:

 _[If you're nothing without the suit, then you don't deserve it. C'mon, Izuku. You're already a lot of things, and you know it.]_

Then, Zero found out, that due to the meddling Omega did last week, he was unable to MegaMerge. However, unless he could confirm the reason, he decided not to tell Izuku. Zero had also found out, that whenever Izuku used the power of the Zero virus without the suit, his true feelings, _still_ bottled up inside his mind, would start to leak out, resulting in him acting out of character, like the day Omega severely injured him and he snarked about it.

Meanwhile, Izuku spent the rest of the night trying to find out what Zero really meant when he said he was a lot of things without the suit.

And a few minutes ago, he found his answer.

He was Izuku Midoriya.

A quirkless fanboy whose heroic spirit had been recognised by All Might, the best of the best.

The No. 1 hero had even decided to make him his successor after seeing the boy for himself.

He had also indirectly saved the life of his old childhood friend.

He was already a stronger hero than anyone in his school, who looked down on him could ever hope to become.

With, or without the help of the Zero Mk. II suit.

"Let's do this." Izuku declared with a determined voice as he resumed what he had been doing the past seven months.

And so, Izuku continued his training for the U.A entrance exam for the remaining three months...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

I'm sure you're wondering who is that mystery 'resourceful friend' of Recovery girl, but for now, I'm just gonna say, that only time will tell. (And before u ask, no, she's _not_ an OC that I made up _just_ to justify Izuku's miraculous recovery from a coma within a week.)

With that out of the way, I'm just gonna say, that this fic is back, and no longer on a (relatively short) hiatus.

As for the update schedule... It's gonna be every 2-4 days.

Also, as of now, this fic is officially a full month old, with 58 follows, and about 9.6k views! It may not look like much, but considering this is my first fic, I can't help but feel proud. (Though some of you may have _other_ opinions about this fic, but I don't care) (for right now, at least)

Anyway, RxR, and tell me what you think of this fic.

Also, quick shout-out to **Aicka** (Author of Exiled Power). I personally like what he's doing with his fic. If you're a fan of both BNHA and Mega Man, be sure to check it out as well. You won't be dissapointed.

Zero: Like you are, in this fic

And your white 'underwear'

Zero: Nobody talks about the 'underwear of destruction' of the God of Destruction.

Oh yeah? then-

Zero: That's GoD with a capital D, for you. Now get over here, and bow before my Ethereal presence.

No I'm not XD

Zero: Oh...?

Zero...? Hey what are you-

Zero: Nice script you got there, Author...

Zero don't you dare-

Zero: It'd be a shame if something happened to it...

...I hate you Zero


	19. The Entrance Exam (Part 1)

Mega Man Deku #19

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[phone/message/reploid/robots]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

[ **Telepathy** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

The night before the exam...

Izuku looked around, to see that he was, yet again, in the destroyed laboratory, that he had seen before earlier.

'What is this place...?'

Izuku looked around to see, that the darker red Zero was still standing before the pile of rubble, with an unsettling smile, the purple saber in his hand.

But something was different, this time.

Izuku watched in awe as the dark red Zero jumped backwards, as the rubble before him flew outwards, and the whole place shook like a earthquake as a blinding white pillar appeared in the middle of where the pile used to be before.

And when the pillar disappeared...

...There stood Zero, but with a different look entirely.

On top of his black body suit, he had another layer of thin dark grey plating on top of the body suit, on top of which the red vest armor had a blue crystal in the middle, the crystal of the helmet was now blue as well, and there were crystals similar to the one on the vest armor on both the red armlets, and boots as well which now extended to cover the entirety of the legs. There were dark grey 'shoulder pads' with 'Zero' written with white on it under a red circle with a strike, and 'knee pads' which were part of the plating, and his white 'underwear' was missing as well, along with the yellow design on the armlet and boots.

The suit had a more streamlined look, with a red and black scheme with white stripes throughout, along with 'Zero' written in white on various places.

From the back of the new helmet, long, silver hair extended down to the ground, instead of the familiar golden yellow.

And the white aura surrounding his body rivaled that of the darker red Zero in front of him.

'Zero...?'

(A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is Zero Mythos.)

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

All Might, wearing a long dark blue overcoat, along with a white scarf in his true form, parked his pickup truck before the Dagobah Municipal beach.

'5:45 a.m... It's almost time...' He glanced over the built-in clock within the truck, as he got out of it, closing the door of his truck before him.

[Oh shit he's here, get started!]

Not too long after he closed the door...

[What's up guys, It's ya boi Zero, and today... is the last day of Midorito's roaring rampage of determination!]

"What the..." All Might's eyes went over to the yellow bag, from where the sound came.

[Just _look_ at this 14-year-old absolute madman, pulling a freakin' truck all by himself!] Izuku's phone, resting on top of the bag, started commentating on Izuku's progress.

[As you can see, _this guy_ , has managed to clean the entirety of this beach, all by himself, in a matter of ten months!] X added, looking over the bridge in his holographic form, from beside Zero

All Might, after hearing X, rushed over to the hand rail near Izuku's bag, as he peeked over at the beach from it.

All he saw in the middle of the vast amount of the sand at the coastline, was Izuku dragging a broken pickup truck whose rear section was entirely missing, with the help of a rope fastened around it. He heard him scream in determination about something along the lines of "This is the last one!" and "I can do this!"

His eyes scanned over the rest of the beach, trying to see if any other remaining junk was still there.

All Might stood there with a dumbfounded expression, as all that had remained, was the truck Izuku had now already pulled over to the big pile of scrap which was too big for his pickup truck.

'He even cleaned outside the area I told him too!? And he did it just on time as well!?'

By now, the broken truck was now somehow on top of the pile, with Izuku on top of it, panting very heavily

'Hey, hey, hey, what the hell, kid!?'

Feeling a very great sense of accomplishment, Izuku started screaming on the top of his lungs "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

[Oh, here comes the chief guest! Sir, what would you like to say about this?] Zero asked

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Meanwhile Izuku kept screaming in background as All Might did a double take towards the beach, and the scrap pile on top of which Izuku stood.

All he could say while he was ecstatic, was...

"Oh my... oh my... **GOODNESS!!** " All Might commented, shifting into his muscle form in the middle for added emphasis

As if on cue, Izuku's legs gave up as he stumbled forwards, before falling off the rather big mountain of scrap

But before he could hit the ground, All Might catched him with his arms.

"Good job, Young Midoriya" was the proud response All Might gave, as the protege in his arms blinked weakly

"All Might... I... did it..." Izuku spoke, weakly

"I did it!" He said once again, regaining some of his energy.

"Yeah, you surprised me back there." All Might replied

"Especially considering you were set back a week, a few months before, yeah, you definitely surprised me, kid"

'Teenagers these days...' All Might thought as he slowly placed Izuku's feet back on the ground, helping him regain his balance when he was about to fall backwards upon letting go.

Then, All Might took out his phone from his pocket, and showed it to Izuku.

"All Might...? This is..." Izuku spoke weakly before trailing off as he eyes focused on the image displayed on All Might's phone

"Yeah, this is you, ten months ago" The picture was in fact, of Izuku from ten months ago, lying on the ground defeated, with his eyes leaking tears in a comical fashion, for some reason.

Then, All Might took a closer look at Izuku's body as he said "You've improved a _lot." ,_ who turned out to be wearing only the teal coloured pants of his tracksuit, shirtless, with his well-toned body now glistening in sweat. All Might tried to ignore the circular shaped mark on his midsection.

"This may just be the starting point... But you've certainly become a fine vessel!" He continued

"It almost feels like... I'm cheating..." Izuku responded, tears flowing down his eyes as he brought up his hand to look at it.

All Might just looked at him in confusion

"You, and Zero did so much just for me... I'm too blessed..." He continued

'What are you even saying, young man?' All Might looked at his successor in disbelief.

He had cleaned up an entire beach.

All by himself.

While following an intense training regimen at the very same time.

And still feels like he's cheating?

'You earned it all by yourself, you know...' All Might replied to himself within his mind

"We... really need to work on those leaky eyes of yours" All Might commented

"Now... It's time, for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!" All Might shouted, prompting Izuku to straighten up as he responded "Y-yes, sir!"

All Might plucked a single strand of hair from one of his airborne bangs, and continued "I was once told, that there's a very big difference in something you receive due to being lucky, and something you receive because you earned it with your own effort. Keep this in mind."

"You've earned this power fair, and square, Young Midoriya" All Might continued as he slowly brought the hand holding the strand of his hair towards Izuku.

'The reality which would be surprising even in comics... is now within my grasp...' Izuku thought to himself as he brought his hand slowly forward with a determined look on his face, to grab a hold...

Of his future.

"Eat this!"

"Huh...?" Izuku blinked in confusion.

Suddenly the two heard noises of snickering, back from Izuku's bag

"...It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you ingest my DNA in order to pass on my quirk..." All Might clarified, rubbing the back of his head

"THIS IS TOO DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I IMAGINED IT WOULD BE LIKE!!" Izuku commented

"Hurry up, Young Midoriya, we have no time to waste" All Might shoved the strand of hair into Izuku's hands.

"What!?" Izuku mumbled, unsure if he really needed to eat the hair.

"Hurry up! You'll be late for the exam!" All Might repeated with a hint of desperation in his voice

"WHAT!?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Later, around 8:40, Izuku had finally reached the entrance to the humongous campus of U.A high, wearing his entirely black school uniform.

Izuku looked up nervously as he saw the giant building in front, shaped like a big blue 'H', for the most part.

'This is it... I've trained ten months for this... I'll be okay!' Izuku tried desperately to calm himself down, ignoring the various other students from probably all around Japan come, and try their own luck at joining the most prestigious hero academy of the country

'But... I probably won't be allowed to bring Zero for the practical exam... I hope it's not too much for me to handle...' He argued with himself

'Of course it'll be okay! I have All Might's power now!' Izuku tried to reassure himself

'But speaking of his power... I still don't really feel any different after...' He immediately had an involuntary flashback

 _[Eat this!]_

Izuku grimaced as he shook his head, trying to get rid of that memory

"Outta my way, Deku" Katsuki spoke as he walked past him, snapping him out of his thoughts, and prompting Izuku to greet his friend nervously as he stepped to the side out of instinct, only to be ignored by him.

Izuku let out a brief sigh as he looked again at the building once Bakugo was out of his sights.

'Alright... I've been through training straight from hell for ten months...' A determined look made its way onto Izuku's face

'This will be the first step... towards a whole new life! The readers waited 18 chapters for this!' Izuku spoke within his mind as he began to take his first step

'...Wait what?'

Unfortunately, his leg got caught up with the back of his other leg, and he began falling face first, towards the ground.

'Guess I'll die...' Izuku thought to himself as he accepted his demise, while his body slowly made its way towards the ground below...

Only to be stopped in the middle of it

"Are you all right...?"

Izuku panicked for a moment, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, as _someone_ helped him stand upright. Izuku just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Sorry about using my quirk without prior warning on you, Deku-kun..." Ochaco said as she clasped her hands together, subconsciously releasing her quirk's effect from Izuku.

She was wearing a dark brown jacket over a sailor uniform, most likely her school uniform, with a pink scarf over her neck.

"... But it'd be a bad omen if you tripped, right?" Ochaco continued, with a smile

Meanwhile, Izuku was too flabbergasted at such an... untimely appearance of his friend, to be able to even speak.

Not to mention she was kinda... cute up close...

"Anyway, we're getting kinda late, so... see you inside, bye!" Ochaco finished as she left towards the building as she waved at him slightly, as an unreadable expression finally. crept up to her face, and leaving Izuku all alone.

'She... She doesn't think I'm a perv now!' Izuku screamed to himself, having an unreadable expression on his face after somehow coming to that conclusion.

Meanwhile, at the entrance door...

'OhmygodohmygodohmygodIstillcanttalktohimproperlysincethatday!' Ochaco screamed mentally

Since the day she visited him three months ago, the two of them barely talked to each other, due to still believing that the _other_ one thinks they're weird

As for Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki, they were busy preparing for their own part of the exam, they didn't talk to each other either.

In the end, the five would only occasionally text each other on the group chat they had made for themselves.

['Well, well, that could've gone better'] Leviathan thought

Now back to Izuku, outside;

['Well, well, that could've gone better'] Zero thought to himself, inside Izuku's big yellow backpack on his back.

Zero couldn't really speak in public right now, considering his circumstances, and the whole telepathy thing he did a few months ago, when Izuku jumped off... wasn't working anymore, mostly likely due to... _whatever_ Omega did to him.

Still, what would Weil do with the data Omega said he 'extracted' from himself...?

He could worry about that another time. Right now, Izuku has an exam to give.

Izuku heard a sigh come from his bag, before he heard X mumble [Izuku, you're gonna be late, if you just keep standing here...] as quiet as possible, but still audible enough for Izuku alone.

"Y-you're right!" Izuku replied as he hurriedly went inside the building, earning weird gazes from the onlookers.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku gazed in awe, as he stood before the gigantic gates of the replica cityscape he was assigned to, along with other nearby examinees trying to calm themselves down for the practical test.

'Th-this is my first time doing something like this, without Zero's help!' Izuku thought as he glanced at the other people here to undergo the same test he was about to.

While everyone was allowed to bring in anything that would assist their quirks, All Might told Izuku before he had left for U.A, that he may not be able to bring Zero along. He was basically the ultimate support item in this world, in his current state.

Not that it really mattered, considering he still couldn't MegaMerge, and now he had One for All on his side. He now stood before the Battle Center 'B', in his light blue coloured tracksuit.

'I've been through a lot in these ten months... I can do this!' Izuku assured himself as he slapped his cheeks with both his hands, to psyche himself up.

He noticed Ochako among the rest of the crowd, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She was wearing an unzipped dark tracksuit over a white undershirt.

'I should thank her for earlier...' Izuku decided as he started to move towards her

He immediately felt a hand over his shoulder.

"That girl is clearly trying to focus. Do you really intend to sabotage all her efforts?" Izuku turned his head to the back to see a tall, dark blue haired boy, who Izuku recognised from earlier, during the orientation.

He had been the one who asked about the Zero-pointer, the fourth mystery gimmick in this test of scoring villain points from villain-bots, and called Izuku out when he ended up fan-girling too hard over the person giving the speech in the orientation, who turned out be Present Mic, a pro hero currently working as a teacher at U.A.

Well, he may have already met the No.1 hero, along with two other heroes of their respective foreign world, but it still didn't do much about his fanboy nature when it came to other pro heroes.

"N-Not really, I just wanted to thank her for helping me out for something that happened earlier..." Izuku replied

"Oh, my apologies then" The blue haired teen, wearing custom-made blue sportswear, backed off slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

 _[Hey isn't that kid who got called out earlier?]_

 _[Yeah, he got scared out of his wits back then]_

 _[Well, that's one less rival for us]_

 _[Lucky for us~]_

Izuku sighed. Normally, he would feel the same way about himself as others when they said they had one less rival to worry about, if he was the same Izuku from ten months earlier.

But if only they knew, that this 'kid' before them, was the man behind the mask of the red armored vigilante rumoured to have been killed during the 'Wookies' incident...

Mega Man.

"Okay, start!" Present Mic suddenly screamed as the gates to the replica city opened

Every student present at the gates sent a confused look at the Voice hero, including Izuku.

"What? You think there are countdowns in real battles? Come on! Move it! Move it!" Present Mic roared

Everyone present immediately made a mad dash inside, including Izuku, as he considered his options while running inside, separating from the main crowd moments later.

'Alright... While I still have the modifications done to my strength and durability of my body at the base level by the Zero virus, I still can't use the full Mega Power... In which case, all I have for now... is One for All.' Izuku considered his options as he took a detour, away from the rest of the students

'Speaking of One for All...' His mind wandered back to the morning, for a moment

 _[You may be a fine vessel for my power, but it is still one made in haste. Therefore, expect some serious backlash when you use it. Anyway, when you use One For All, clench you buttocks, and scream at the top of your lungs...]_

 _[SM-]_

Izuku's thoughts were immediately interrupted by the walls of one of the buildings close to him break apart, as the remains flew outwards.

And then, a big green robot with two pincers for arms crawled out of it.

"A one-pointer!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw the big 1 on its body.

[Target acquired: Prepare for EXTERMINATION!!] the one-pointer screeched as he began to move in Izuku's direction

'All right... From the training I did the past ten months along with the Zero virus modifications, I'm sure that I'm strong enough to be able jump over his body, and smack him _hard_ with one of those concrete chunks of that broken wall over there!' Izuku thought up a plan as the big robot inched even closer...

...Before getting blown apart by a blue laser, coming from the nearby alley.

'A laser...?'

Izuku turned his head in the general direction of the laser's origin, to see a blond boy wearing a peculiar belt, oozing out _something_ blue. Izuku figured it was his quirk.

"We made such a good team back there, but I doubt we will meet again" The boy stated

"Huh?" Izuku just looked at him, without changing his expression

"Adieu!!" He yelled as he bolted away

"I can't waste anymore time!" Izuku exclaimed as he began searching for the robot villains, before hearing Present Mic scream "Only seven minutes left!" a few moments later

Suddenly, he started feeling something _strange_ throughout his body.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, in a dark room, with an exceedingly big monitor, several pro heroes were watching various examinees throughout the the seven battle centers work their way through the villain-bots.

"...In this practical exam, we haven't told the examinees about the number of villain-bots, or even their location. Having limited time in a vast place draws out the best in them" A small figure began.

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else..." the monitor focused on a student with white hair, and multiple arms standing over one of the buildings' roof.

"...Mobility that can be utilised in different situations..." The monitor focused onto the blue haired boy, who had engine-like calves on the back of his legs.

"...The discernment to stay calm in each and every situation..." The monitor, now focused on the laser belly button boi

"...And pure combat ability..." The monitor finally focused on a certain ash-blonde spiky haired teen.

"...These abilities needed to preserve peace in out cities are judged by the points they earn."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" A female voice commented

"Not yet, though we'll-" A more deeper, male voice spoke, but trailed off after seeing something on the monitor

"...Look at Examinee No. 2234!" Ectoplasm, a pro hero and the owner of the earlier deep voice, interrupted

The monitor focused on said examinee...

...To show Izuku lying on the ground, clutching his heart with his hand, as he let out a pained scream.

"What's happening to him?" Midnight, the owner of the earlier female voice, asked as she looked at the poor boy in sympathy

"He looks like he's in severe pain... Shouldn't we call him off?" Ectoplasm asked.

"No, Look." A man with long black bedhair, and tired eyes responded as he pointed at the boy in question.

The teachers looked with mixed reactions, some with surprise, some with shock, as bright red veins appeared throughout his body for a moment, before disappearing, as Izuku's eyes went from green to red, his hair grew longer as it straightened up, reaching down to his waist, turning yellow, and he started emitting a visible bright red aura, as red and black lightning started crackling around him.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

The red glow on his body, along with the lightning faded, as Izuku found out he wasn't in pain anymore.

[ **Izuku? What's happening to you?** ] The voice of a certain reploid ringed in his mind.

"Zero!? But I thought I left you in the locker inside my bag!" Izuku called out as he stood up, looking around his surroundings, looking for Zero.

[ **I _am_ still in the locker, no thanks to you. Anyway, I can somehow talk to you with telepathy, now. Do you remember what happened?**]

'I don't know... last thing I remember I was still looking around for villain-bots, then I suddenly started feeling pain through my whole body-'

Izuku's eyes widened as his mind went back to the morning once again.

 _[Okay, I ate the hair, now... Though I don't really feel anything]_ Izuku commented as he finished swallowing the hair.

 _[Of course not, Izuku. Your stomach needs time to digest it, remember?]_ Zero replied

 _[Zero is right. You'll start to feel something in a few hours from now.]_ All Might added. Zero, X and All Might had dropped the honorifics once it became too professional and awkward at the same time to talk with each other.

[ **Izuku, take a look at yourself, your hair's longer and yellow, now... and your eyes are red.** ] Zero declared, bringing Izuku out of his flashback

"Wait really?" Izuku asked as he gently grabbed a few strands of the long hair, and brought it into his view, it was, in fact yellow, and long, and he looked _so_ gorgeous, he could have been mistaken for a girl with such hair.

He also found out that his eyesight had improved greatly, being able to see faraway things without diminished details.

[ **It appears that the Zero virus is involuntarily fusing with One for All.** ] Zero stated

'I was almost thinking the same thing earlier... Is it a good thing?' Izuku asked

[ **That depends...** **Right now?** ]

After a brief pause, Zero spoke with a grin:

[... **Yes it is.** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"He got better." EraserHead, the guy with the long bedhair, back at the dark observation room, spoke.

As everyone present in the room looked at the monitor, they found out that Izuku was, in fact, standing now.

But a lot of things had changed.

A certain skeletal blonde figure noted, that the look in his red eyes of the blonde boy, was now eerily calm, instead of the green eyes always full of self-doubt, and worry.

After a few moments, Snipe, yet another of the pro heroes observing the young examinee, spoke

"Ooh boy, Akira Toriyama's gonna sue somebody"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

First things first, this transformation is _not_ a blatant DBZ super saiyan ripoff, even if Snipe made it sound so. (I must thought it'd be funny for someone like him to say it)

One day, I was just looking around pics of Zero without the helmet, and found out that he was, in fact a lot more handsome without the helmet.

Zero: I was about to say thanks for that compliment, but now for some reason, it kinda sounds gay #gay4zero

A N Y W A Y

Back then, I was wondering if I could make the whole 'Mega Power' thing even cooler.

And almost immediately, I remembered one of the things All Might says to Izuku.

Something about One for All changing it's shape according to its wielder.

And so, I thought, whenever Izuku decides to use the One for All combined with Mega Power, his hair should become similar to that of Zero, like right now. And then, I was like 'Hey that's a pretty cool idea actually', and went along with it. (Idk about you guys, but I thought it'd be pretty cool)

All Might has his muscle form at full power.

Canon! Izuku has his hair spiked out, green flames flowing sideways out of his eyes, and the red veins at 100%, as seen in (manga spoilers) the end of the Overhaul arc.

 _This_ Izuku, however, due to having his body structure altered by the Zero Virus, will be getting a different, unique super mode reminiscent of Zero himself (or you could say, _Mega mode_ ). I can't say much about it right now, considering I have already foreshadowed it in that dream sequence, but it will make its first true appearance, when Omega-Zero decides to show his face in future chapters. Also, a hint of its true power will be shown in the next chapter, just like canon! Izuku showing off One for All's true power against the Zero-pointer.

You might be thinking "Oh hey, with Zero on his side, he's gonna learn to control his powers earlier than canon Izuku, and now that the Zero virus has merged with One for All, he's definitely gonna be OP" you know, even if he _does_ learn to control it earlier than Canon! Izuku, I shall be trying my best to _not_ make him OP(mostly by nerfing Izuku and buffing other characters like I already did Ochako and Kaminari's quirk), because in my opinion, an overpowered character is just bad storytelling, unless you know how to do it right. Like One Punch Man. (Like I said, it's just an opinion, cause idk if you guys like curb-stomp battles)

With that out of the way, RxR, and I'll see you next update.


	20. The Entrance Exam Finale

Mega Man Deku #20

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Phone/message/reploids/robots]

[crowd/flashback]

[ **telepathy** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[ **...Yes it is.** ] Zero answered with a grin.

Almost immediately, the walls of the nearby building flew open, as another villain-bot emerged out of it.

[Target confirmed: Izuku Midoriya... WELCOME TO DIE!!!]

He turned around to see a 3-pointer about to shoot missiles at him.

Izuku suddenly disappeared, having moved so fast he reappeared behind the 3-pointer, before slamming his leg into it, immediately tearing it apart by the midsection.

The bright red light coming from a red ball on its body, most likely it's 'eyes', turned off, signaling that it was no longer functioning.

"They're not as sturdy as the mechaniloid army I faced back at the mall..." Izuku mumbled as he ran out of the alleyway, searching for more villain-bots

Successfully spotting a 2-pointer, Izuku immediately appeared before it, before burying his fist deep into the tailed robot's body, before taking it out.

Not too long after, Izuku was seemingly caught off guard, as the walls of nearby buildings flew open, yet again.

Izuku simply looked around to see, that he was surrounded by villain-bots.

[Target confirmed: YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!!!]

There were two 1-pointers, three 2-pointers, and a single 3-pointer, all towering over the blonde freckled teen.

[ **Izuku, gimme your arm for a moment.** ]

"Wait wha?"

[ **Trust me.** ]

Izuku's right arm started glowing a rainbow color, as a red armlet materialized on top of it, and Izuku's hair flickered between yellow and silver.

[ **Get Ready**!] Zero exclaimed as Izuku slammed the ground with his glowing arm, releasing blasts of pure blue energy in all directions, destroying the villain-bots which stood in their path, the armlet disappearing, and his hair turning back to yellow.

"...What the hell was _that_ , Zero!?" Izuku exclaimed

Zero had taken possession of his arm for that moment, when he slammed the ground

[ **Remember back when I said that 'it was not even a fraction of my true power' when we first met? THIS... is what I meant.** ] Zero declared, while secretly wondering about the armlet that had appeared.

He had _not_ taken that into account.

"This is _not_ what I hand in mind, when you said that..." Izuku responded

"Anyway, that's 14 points" Izuku spoke, as he ran off, searching for more villain-bots.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, back in the observation room, everyone watched, dumbfounded, with shocked expressions on all their faces, including All Might.

"That power..." Ectoplasm mumbled

'It's almost like the villain-bots are being attracted to him, due to his overwhelming power... Or the unique bio signature he's emitting...' The small, white humanoid figure, Principal Nezu, pondered

"Th-this guy's a total monster!" Midnight commented, still not having recovered from the shock

"It's too early to judge anyone about anything" Nedzu responded.

'I know I can create wind pressure with my brute strength...'

'But Young Midoriya...'

'WHAT WAS THAT!?' All Might had an unreadable expression on his face.

Meanwhile, EraserHead just grinned as he thought 'This year's gonna be interesting'

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"That's 17 points... They're getting more, and more scarce, aren't they?" Izuku commented, having effortlessly taken down another 3-pointer.

[ **Now that I think about it-** ]

Izuku immediatelty started feeling like be was being slowly torn apart from the inside, as he let out a scream, grabbing his head, now throbbing in intense pain.

[ **Izuku?** ]

His hair became even longer as it turned silver, reaching upto his knees, the red color in his eyes became even brighter, and the red aura from earlier became purple, as black-and purple lightning started crackling around him.

"Zero!? Wh-what's happening to me, now?" Izuku asked, grunting in pain.

[ **This is bad! The Zero virus is getting overloaded by One for All's power!** ]

"WHAT!?"

[ **Your body is still not ready for One for All's full power! If this continues, then you're not going to survive! I'll try and supress the Zero Virus so that it doesn't draw any more power from it! Hang in there, Izuku!** ] Zero worriedly declared, as the aura, and the lightning around Izuku became even more intense, and the bright red veins from before reappeared as well, as the pain became worse.

Izuku dropped to his knees, clutching his head, doing his best to ignore the pain.

Slowly, but surely, the pain slowly started to go away, as Izuku's hair somehow retracted, turning back to his curly, green, his eyes becoming green, too, as the purple aura and the lightning faded away as well, along with the bright red glowing veins.

Izuku gasped for air, as he slowly recovered from the pain he just felt throughout his body.

[ **I** **zuku! You okay, there?** ] Zero asked worriedly

"Yeah... I feel better already." Izuku replied, as he slowly stood up, checking his hair to see that it had reverted back to what it used to be.

[ **I've managed to suppress the Zero virus for now. Unless I say otherwise, _don't_ use One for All. That's an order.]**

"Still... What the hell _are_ you Zero!?" Izuku asked, slightly shocked at the sudden revelation of Zero's potential.

Izuku knew about Zero's feats back from his prime... But seeing-no, _doing_ something like this in person is something else entirely.

[ **...I'm just a** **retired God of Destruction turned advanced AI, helping out a formerly quirkless hero-in-training** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"He's back to normal..." Midnight commented, taking a relieved sigh

"Does his quirk have a time limit...?" Ectoplasm replied

"What _is_ that quirk, anyway!?" Midnight responded

"...Never in my entire career as a pro hero, have I seen a quirk like this..." Power loader, yet another of the pro heroes watching, commented.

'Actually, Ectoplasm...' EraserHead looked at the pro in question, before gazing back at the green haired teen

'...The reason he reverted back... Is because he can't control his full power.' EraserHead finished within his mind

"It's unfortunate, that the _real_ test begins..." Ectoplasm began, as his fingers inched towards a certain big red button.

"...Now."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Suddenly, the ground beneath Izuku started shaking violently.

'An earthquake? No...' Izuku thought as he saw _something big_ literally crawl out of the ground.

He immediately ran in its general. direction, to get a better look at it, only to see the other students running away from...

Izuku fell back on his buttocks in horror, as he took in the sight of a robot so _big,_ the nearby buildings barely measured upto even a _fifth_ of its size.

A certain blue haired boy glanced at him for a moment, as he went past him, and away, from the _gigantic_ robot.

All he heard in his mind, was...

[ **What the f*ck, U.A** ]

...Putting Zero's thoughts aside, his mind was screaming at him to get out of there

Izuku slowly got back up on his feet and began to run backwards...

Until he heard a voice.

"Oww..."

Izuku turned his head, his eyes widening, as he saw a certain brown haired friend of his stuck in heavy debris, looking incredibly bruised. She was trying her best to struggle her way out of it, but it was of no use...

'I guess this is it for me... for real... unlike last time...' Ochaco though with a grim expression on her face, as her head plopped to the ground, as if she had accepted her fate.

"Uraraka... san!?"

 _[...it would be a bad omen, if you tripped, right?]_

'No...'

 _['Deku' kinda reminds me of 'Dekiru', you know, 'you can do it!' for japanese]_

'No!'

 _[...if you have anything-no, anyone troubling you, you can always talk to me about it, I'm your friend, remember?]_

'NO!'

 _[I...I'm glad you're okay, Deku-kun! I was really worried when your mother said you were in a coma... I'm glad you're okay...]_

"URARAKA-SAN!!!" Izuku screamed as he ran towards the giant Zero-pointer, catching its attention...

...And Ochako's as well.

He immediately jumped to his side, his eyes glowing red and his hair turning long yellow, as he barely evaded one of the big, but rather slow-moving arms of the Zero-pointer.

'Huh...?' She thought as she heard someone call her name

[ **Izuku!? What are you doing!** ]

Under the tracksuit, Izuku's legs glowed with bright red veins, as red boots materialized before shattering apart, as Izuku leapt up high in the air, barely missing another of the Zero-pointer's arms, which went parallel to him, but in the opposite direction.

 _[When you decide to use One for All...]_

[ **Izuku don't do it!** ]

Izuku's arm glowed with bright red veins, the same as his legs did earlier...

 _[...Clench your buttocks...]_

A red armlet materialized on his glowing arm, as his hair lengthened even more, turning silver

[ **I can barely keep it from destroying your body!** ]

 _[...And yell at the top of your lungs...]_

[ **LISTEN TO ME!!** ]

The red armlet started cracking, before finally breaking apart, disappearing in the process, revealing the arm now glowing with veins a brighter shade of red, than before...

" **SMAAASH!!!"**

The rest of the examimees watched in pure awe, as the colossal robot was sent reeling back, its head dented inwards, before the head flew off into the distance after getting dismembered.

And when they turned their head back up in the air, they saw a certain blond freckled boy with long hair come plummeting to the ground, picking up a gust of wind in his wake, kicking up the nearby dust, which proceeded to mix with the smoke coming out of the broken body of the Zero-pointer.

...Before getting slapped out of the way, and to the side from a brown haired girl, and stopping short of crashing to the ground, before finally dropping down, like a ragdoll.

Soon, the dust cleared up entirely, to show to the crowd, that both of the blonde's legs, and arm, were bleeding heavily, as he slowly got back on his knees, holding the shoulder of his broken arm, while the girl lied on top of a broken robot beside him, a tiny puddle of vomit near it.

The rest of the examinees kept staring at him in shock.

 _[What is this guy!?]_

 _[He literally punched that thing's head apart]_

 _[Is this really that jumpy guy back at the auditorium!?]_

 _[Look at his body, though]_

 _[Why would he attack the Zero-pointer, though?]_

 _[Yeah, what was he thinking?]_

Meanwhile, a certain blue haired boy thought to himself,

'They're all missing the point! He did it to save that girl over there... If this wasn't an exam... I'd have done the same thing!'

'Wait, _exam_!? what if...'

Slowly, Izuku got back up on his feet weakly, trying his best to ignore the pain, as he walked over to the girl.

'I'm sorry, okay! I just didn't think much about it...' Meanwhile, Zero had just finished lecturing Izuku about the safety of his actions.

[ **This was the exact reason I told you _not_ to use it, you know?**]

'I know, sorry...'

[ **If it weren't for the modification done to your durability by the Zero virus, then your muscles would be torn to pieces, along with your bones, and you would've passed out due to the sheer pain, by now.** **We're lucky she saved you.** ]

(A/N: Oh the irony)

'...We still have an exam to-' Izuku began, ignoring the implications, but-

"OKAY, TIME'S UP!" Present mic screamed, much to the shock of Izuku

"WHAT!?" Izuku screamed as he realized he had gotten only 17 points.

[ **...S** **peaking of the reason you jumped in...** ] Izuku's eyes widened, as he looked at his friend.

She was also looking at him, now back on her feet, already free of the debris he saw her stuck in, earlier.

Ochako saw the blonde drop to the ground as he let out a small "Unh...", as the hair turned back to curly green, as it somehow became shorter.

[ **Damnit! this doesn't look good at all!** ]

Her eyes widened, as she immediately recognised who he really was, and rushed to his side.

"Deku-kun!? What happened to you!?" she asked worriedly, as she bent down beside him.

"I'm... okay..." Izuku replied weakly

[ **IZUKU! HANG IN THERE!** ] Zero screamed within his mind

"No.. you're not okay!" She yelled at him, before she shifted her, and his position so that his head was now resting on her lap

"Even though I scored only 17 points... I'm just glad... that you're okay..." Izuku mumbled weakly, as he slowly closed his green eyes...

'Wait, only 17 points!?' She mumbled within her head

[ **STOP TALKING LIKE A GROWN UP ABOUT TO DIE, YOU IDIOT!** ]

"Deku-kun... SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" She called out to the crowd, tears falling out of her eyes.

There was hesitation among the crowd, seeing that _none_ of them were prepared to see someone wounded so badly like this.

Finally, the blue haired boy from earlier, wearing a blue custom-made sportswear, stepped out.

He hastily walked over to the two, before bending on his knees, as he said "I shall be taking him to the nurse's office immediately." with a blank expression on his face.

"There's no need."

The crowd, along with the blue haired teen, and Ochako, turned their head in the direction of the voice, to see an old looking woman wearing a lab coat make her way towards Izuku.

"Recovery... Girl..." Izuku mumbled as he weakly opened his eyes, and saw the person in question.

"Oh dear... your own 'quirk' did this much damage to your own body?" She said, emphasizing the word 'quirk', much to Izuku's shock.

He remembered, that she knew about the Zero virus.

"Step aside, young man." She said as she looked at the blue haired teen, who promptly responded "M-my apologies!" as he stumbled back.

Recovery girl puckered her lips, before they extended, and kissed the limbs of Izuku that were bleeding, much to the horror of the crowd, Ochako, and the four-eyes.

Izuku felt his strength return to his body, as a soothing green aura surrounded his body for a moment, making the wounds, both external and internal, recover fast.

[ **Well, good thing she was here, at least.** ] Zero commented as Izuku opened his eyes, his eyes now devoid of any indication of pain.

Ochako immediately pulled him in for a hug, as she mumbled in his ear "Deku-kun... You're okay, now...", much to his embarrassment of being hugged by a girl like her.

"U-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-" He started stammering like a blushing idiot, while she was still oblivious to the implications of her actions, until-

 _[Damn, look at those two]_

 _[First he gets to rest his head on the legendary lap-pillow, and now he gets a hug as well!?]_

 _[I'm so jealous of him!]_

She immediately realized what she really did, instantly letting go of him, as she saw him get back up on his feet hastily, from the corner of her eye.

Izuku promptly bolted out of the cityscape, still blushing madly, as he heard Zero mumble [ **Well, well, well.** ] within his head

'Wait... he said he only got 17 points...!?' Ochako had recognised, that the green haired boy had charged in recklessly, in order to save her life, not caring about the remaining time she thought he wasted on her, or about his own life in general...

And this wasn't the first time either.

She didn't realize it as she saw him leave hastily but...

Her heart skipped a beat that day.

Meanwhile, four-eyes finally came to an unspoken conclusion,

'I see! If this exam's really set up like that, then he...'

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

It had been six days since the exam. Zero had tried his best to keep Izuku from getting hung up over his low score, by making him experiment with the newly enhanced 'Mega Power'.

He was surprised to find out, the he could, in face tap into the Mega Power once again, turning his eyes red, making his hair float upwards slightly as a green aura would surround him.

Zero decided to name this awakened state the 'Mega Power', considering it _was_ due to the Zero virus. He could keep it for as long as he wanted, though his stamina would deplete twice as fast, before he would inevitably lose control. He would also somehow become more confident and less shy, when using it.

He couldn't transform into the one with the yellow hair though, which Zero decided to call the 'Golden Zero' Mode.

Right now, Izuku was having dinner, with his mom.

He hadn't contacted Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki, or even Ochako, for that matter, since the exam, and neither had they. Even the group chat, which mostly consisted of Kaminari sh*itposting memes, and Kirishima retorting to said sh*tposting like a savage with Todoroki occasionally joining him as well much to everyone's surprise, wasn't active at all, either.

[ **...and then I'm just looking at that Zero pointer like wtf, dude that's overkill even from my standards... I mean, last time I saw something that big, I was fighting Neo-Omega back in Neo Arcadia.** ]

(A/N:That's what I like to call the colossal second-form of Omega during the final battle in MMZ3)

"Izuku...?"

'Yeah... anyway, do you remember that time when I did that thing where you made me crash my arm into the ground, and then blue blasts of energy flew in literally every direction, and then, when I performed that smash against that Zero pointer?'

[ **Yeah? What about it?** ]

"Izuku...?"

'I noticed that I was unconsciously materializing parts of the Zero Mk. II suit. Does this mean we can recover the suit? Without going up against Omega, considering he stole it in the first place...'

"Izuku!" Inko called out, seeing her son, who kept staring at the dead fish in his chopsticks

"Huh?" Was his response, as he just looked at his mom with a blank face.

"Hey, are you all right!? Why are you smiling at the fish?" Inko inquired, worried about the mental state of her soon since he returned with a defeated expression on his face, six days ago after the entrance exam.

"Oh, sorry! I'm fine!I just spaced out for a moment..." Izuku replied as he flinched a little, before continuing to eat his dinner

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'From self-scoring, I found out that I barely passed the written exam... But it was probably cancelled out by the measly 17-points I earned in the practical exam... Not even All Might contacted me ever since...' Izuku sat on the couch with a defeated expression, as he thought

[ **W-well... I'm sure something must've come up... He's the No. 1 hero, after all... Ahaha...** ] Zero replied nervously, even stammering a little, which should be impossible, considering his condition.

All Might sent a private message to Zero saying, that Izuku had passed, but didn't go into much of the details, saying he was busy, and requested not to tell him until the letter from U.A would arrive.

"Zero... do you think I'll pass...?" Izuku asked, still wearing the depressed expression.

The message Zero got from All Might?

 _[He passed_ _don't_ _tell him though plz]_

And that was it.

Zero wanted to tell him so badly, that he had passed, but that would be ruining the suspense, and he had to be a bit more realistic...

[You know... I'd be surprised if they let someone pass with 17 points in the practical... Sorry Izuku, but you have to be realistic, here. We're talking about the school which has the acceptance rate of _less_ _than_ 1 in every 300...]

"...Sorry for asking the obvious..." Was the grim reply

Zero had hurt his feelings, big time...

[W-well, I'm sure there are other hero schools we can apply for, even if you don't pass, right?] Zero asked nervously

"You're right... It's just-" Izuku began, but was interrupted by the door of the living room suddenly opening.

"Izu-Izu-Izu...! Izu-Izu-Izu... Izuku! It's here! The letter came!"

He turned his head to see his mom, crawling on all fours as she panicked, holding a letter in hand.

Izuku just kept looking at it with a blank face.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku kept staring at the letter bearing the Emblem of U.A, lying on his desk, within his room. He could also hear his mother pacing back and forth outside his room.

Finally deciding it's time to end this feeling of the unknown within his mind, he picked up the letter, and ripped it apart.

A small circular device emerged out of it, which promptly activated on its own.

[...I am here as a projection!] All Might declared, his head dangerously close to the camera-view, making Izuku flinch at the unexpected message from his mentor

['Unexpected, indeed'] X thought as he kept watching

"A-All Might!? Wait, this is from U.A, right...? what is-" Izuku began, but was cut off by the projection somehow interrupting him.

[With great power comes a great amount of paperwork, therefore I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry... Actually, I came to this city in order to work at U.A.] All Might continued, getting a few steps away from the camera

"All Might is working at U.A...?" Izuku asked, to no one in particular

['Dem plot twists...'] Zero thought as he tried not to laugh

All Might nodded at Izuku, before he looked at someone off camera, who gestured at the No.1 hero about 'wrapping it up'.

Clearing his throat, All Might began, as Izuku gulped in anticipation.

[Even if you did pass the written exam, you only got 30 points in the practical exam...]

"Yeah, 30...-wait, what?"

[Izuku, about that... When you punched off the giant head of the Zero-pointer, it landed on a small, secluded area, which had a small group of villain-bots _conveniently_ stationed there...] X confessed, looking at the fourth wall, as he empasized the word 'conveniently'

"Oh. Neat..." was the nonchalant response as he kept watching All Might.

[And due to it, you fell a bit short of passing the exam...] All Might finished.

Izuku's eyes turned red as he lowered his head, thinking to himself 'I knew it... I knew that... but it's so frustrating...'

[Izuku wait!] Zero pleaded

Izuku was now surrounded by a red aura, which got intense, as red-and-black lightning started crackling around him.

[There's more to this message, Izuku!] X added

"What...?" Izuku mumbled, with a grim expression on his face

[You would've failed... If that was all there was to it.] Izuku's head perked up, as his eyes returned to normal, and the aura with the lightning disappeared as well.

[Did I mention I'm an entertainer as well? Anyway...] All Might said as he pulled out a tv remote and clicked a button on it after pointing it on the screen behind.

[...Take a look at this video.] All Might said, as the screen, displaying the U.A emblem earlier, changed to show a certain brunette in her sailor school uniform, approach the staff room of U.A.

 _[U-um... Excuse me...]_

"Uraraka-san...!?" Izuku exclaimed

[What the...] Zero mumbled

['What is _she_ doing...?'] He thought

[She came to negotiate directly with us in person, after the exam...] All Might spoke

"Uraraka-san...?"

[Negotiate what... you ask? Keep watching to find out!] All Might finished, as he resumed the video

Back to the video in question

 _[Um... The person with curly hair... and freckles... and kinda plain-looking... His name is Izuku Midoriya...]_

Izuku just kept watching, in pure surprise.

 _[Is it possible to give him some of my points...?]_ She asked

 _[I... I heard him say that he had only gotten seventeen points...]_ She continued, as she saw Present mic get up from his seat, and approach her

 _[At least the points he lost... because of me...]_

 _[He... He saved my life!]_

"Uraraka-san..."Tears started forming within Izuku's eyes as he saw his friend trying to help him out

This was one of the few times someone other than his family stood up for him...

 _[Please... Let me give him my points... Please!]_

At this point, All Might stopped the recording, and began

[In addition to having a quirk now, you have spurred others to act...]

[You see... The entrance exam wasn't graded on _just_ villain points!] All Might declared

Izuku just kept looking in surprise, as All Might resumed the video

 _[Even if you ask us to, you cannot give him your points. Not like he need any in the first place, female listener. Oh, and it was 30, not 17.]_ Present mic responded, as he patted Ochako's head

[...How can a hero course reject people who help others, and do the right thing?]

[...You call that _lip service_? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life, to put that _lip service_ into practice!] All Might declared, as Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

['There we go.'] Zero thought to himself

[Rescue points! Given by a panel of judges for heroic actions other than fighting villains! It's the other basic ability we look for, here at U.A!]

[Izuku Midoriya, with 60 rescue points, along with 30 villain points, you have made it in, at the top of your class with 90 points, no less! As for Uraraka Ochako, she scored 45 rescue points! You both passed]

[X, wait for it]

Izuku was too ecstatic to notice Zero and X. He had made it in. Not just that, but he came first, as well!

[Come, Young Midoriya! This... is your hero academia!]

"...Yes..." Izuku mumbled, tears falling from his eyes...

[Yeeaaahhhh boiiiii!!!] Zero and X yelled in unison

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Finally, the dormant Zero Virus within Izuku's body has been awakened, and he can now tap into its energy again, as well. What would happen if he managed to combine it with One for All? Stay tuned to find out!

Anyway, the only reason Izuku was able to use the Chaos-Flasher (That's the official name of that trick which belongs to Zero, where he smashes the ground, sending out projectiles of pure energy in almost all directions), was because, before being overloaded by it, the Zero Virus had a lot of energy to work with, which it had drawn out from One for All, and considering Zero had all his memories, including those of his Ex-skills, among other techniques...

It doesn't mean he can use the C-Flasher at will right now, though. _Unless_... the silver hair...

Anyway, @Sakebi Enkou, holy crap that's a good name for a fic like this, but I'm still gonna stay with Mega Man Deku, because, considering its been 20 chapters, and _still_ we haven't gotten to U.A (The whole 'Academia' part), along with the various plot holes I've been trying to cover in this fic, It doesn't deserve that title.

Also, I had to rewrite this chapter, about _five_ times, each heading in a direction of its own, before I settled on this. It was a mess.

Anyway, RxR, and see you next update.


	21. The Beginning of a New Life

Mega Man Deku #21

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Phone/Message/reploids]

 _[crowd/flashback]_

[ **Telepathy** ]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Hey Kurogiri..."

Tomura Shigaraki called out, as he was, once again, playing Pokemon on an emulator on his laptop, lying on the couch of their hideout.

(A/N: Digital piracy!? Absolutely Villainous)

"Shigaraki?" Kuroguri responded, peeking over from the counter of the bar, while he was busy arranging wine glasses of various shapes

"Did Master give any update on the Doctor's newest project..." He asked

"...If you're talking about the upgrades for Omega, then it needs some time to be finished, though he is grateful for the 'data' Omega managed to extract from the red menace for the rapid progress..."

"Aww... I'm bored of staying under the radar like this..." Tomura replied, yawning.

"Speaking of the 'data'... He did manage to finish the building 'it'..." Kuroguri added

"...When can I have it?" Tomura asked, now suddenly sounding excited

"...A month. He needs to do some last-minute configuration in order to make it function properly..."

"Now that Mega Man is out of the way, and the other four guardians are most likely not associated with U.A, we shall now plan the demise of All Might..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Later that morning,

All Might took a deep breath, as he stood at the revived Dagobah Beach, in his muscle form.

He pulled out his hand from his pockets, to check the time on the wrist watch. '6:15...'

"ALL MIGHT!!" He coughed up blood in a comical manner, as he heard the voice of a certain protege.

"Who's that!?" All Might replied with a blank face, as he turned around to see the owner of the voice catch up to him, panting heavily for a reason unknown to him

 _[Wait, All Might!? He's here!?]_

 _[Where is he!? I'd be so lucky to get an auto graph!~]_

Apparently, a couple, over at the pier, had overheard Izuku scream his name

"Repeat after me: I got the wrong person!!" All Might whispered hastily

"I GOT THE WRONG PERSON!!!" Izuku exclaimed, loud enough to be overheard by the couple

He heard Zero and X chuckle for a moment.

 _[What? Aww man!]_

 _[I got my hopes up for nothin']_

"Congrats on passing the exam, kid." All Might said, as he raised his hand in the air, for a high-five.

"It was only thanks to you all" Izuku said as he gave the No.1 hero a high five

"...Just so you know, kid. I didn't tell the school about our relationship... I figured you seem to be the type who would worry about favouritism."

"I was a bit surprised, when you told us that you were going to be a teacher at U.A. I guess it makes sense for us to meet up here considering your office resides in Tokyo's Minato ward, Roppongi-"

"Stop right there." All Might interrupted, cutting Izuku off, resulting in a blank expression on Izuku's face

"Anyway, I couldn't tell anyone, until the school officially announced it. I was originally planning to take the job as a teacher, and look for a successor, there..." All Might stated.

'This power... would have been in the hands of someone more talented... Had I not met him first...' Izuku though as he looked at his hands.

"When I first used it's full power back in the exam... My body could barely manage it... I could barely stand after using it... If it weren't for Zero..."

"That's how I figured it would be like... It's like asking a baby who just learned to walk to run a marathon..." All Might declared

"Wait... You knew this would happen!?"

[Of course we did. There was a reason when I said to not use it, back in the exam, you know?] Zero added

"Well... we can't really blame Young Midoriya for that... There wasn't enough time for us to tell the details..."

[And you jumped in without hearing me out.]

"I thought we already talked about this, Zero..."

"...But everything turned out all right in the end, or should I say, ALL MIGHT!!"

"Anyway, unless you figure out how to regulate its power, it's all or nothing for you, now."

[Yeah... About that...] Zero trailed off

"I already did." Izuku responded, as bright red veins appeared on his body, before disappearing into a white glow, as he was surrounded by a faint green aura, his eyes turning red, as occasional green lightning crackled around him

"Young Midoriya!? But how did you figure it out so fast!?" All Might exclaimed, looking at him dumbfounded, before the glow, and the lightning disappeared from Izuku's body.

[...He didn't actually figure it out... I ran tests on the Zero virus, or rather, the data present within, while it fused completely with One for All over last week. After deeming OfA unsafe, I placed a special limiter on his power with the help of the Zero Virus, which would loosen up as his body would become more used to its new-found power. Unless in dire circumstances, the limiter can not be deactivated.]

All Might just looked at his successor for a few moments before speaking "I don't know the details about that Zero Virus... But it seems you're making rapid progress on getting the hang of One for All!"

"Putting the limiter beside, the more you use its power, the more you will _get_ used to it! In other words, the more you temper your vessel, the more the power you will be able to control..." All Might picked up an empty can of soda lying near his feet on the ground...

"...LIKE THIS!" ...Before crushing it with his hands, as he transformed into his muscle form

[... the Olympic flame he passed on you, currently burns weakly at first...] Zero commented

[...But it will grow stronger after being subjected to various trials, and stronger winds!] X added

 _[Holy sh*t, Is that All Might!?]_

 _[Where'd he come from!?]_

Unfortunately, the couple from earlier noticed the giant muscle form of the No.1 hero

"...And now... WE RUN!!" All Might exclaimed, as he and Izuku started running away, side by side.

And so, Izuku began training his new quirk for the next five weeks before the first day of U.A, at the beach.

And he learned a lot of things about it, in these five weeks...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Izuku! Have you got your pocket tissues?" Inko asked worriedly as her son hurriedly started putting on his socks

It was finally springtime, and Izuku was now about to leave for the first day of his new school life

"Yeah." Izuku replied as he finished putting on his socks

"And your handkerchief? Your hankie?" Inko asked as he started putting on his shoes

"Yes! " He responded, getting up

"No time to waste..." Izuku mumbled as he reached the door to the outside

"Izuku!" Inko called out, stopping him in his tracks, as he let out a small "What?" in anticipation

She took a closer look at her son, who was wearing the school uniform for the new highschool.

He was wearing a grey blazer over a white undershirt, dark green pants, and a red tie, along with his favorite red boots.

"You look so cool, Izuku!" She exclaimed proudly

Flashing a smile at his mom, he said "See you later!"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'1-A... 1-A...'

Izuku hurriedly walked around within the U.A building (running is prohibited), as he looked for his designated class

"There it..." Izuku hurriedly ran up to the door to his class as he trailed off

"...is?" He looked in surprise, at the ridiculous size of the door in front of him

[Holy crap that's big...] Zero commented

Thankfully, there was no one in the corridor, who could have heard him

"Gotta make it accessible for everyone, I guess..." Izuku replied

He soon took a deep breath, as he thought to himself 'Alright... Behind this door, are the most prominent candidates of future heroes... the Elites from the earlier exam... the best of the best, in all of Japan...'

Well, he may have Zero, and All Might's power by his side, but he still couldn't help but feel nervous, about this.

'Alright here goes nothing!' Izuku mentally braced himself, as he opened the door to his new classroom...

"...off the desk! Don't you think it's insulting to the upperclassmen before us, and the craftsmen who made this desk!"

...Only to be greeted by the sight of a blue haired teen with glasses from earlier yelling with one hand pointed on said desk, and the other, at the leg of the offender, who was none other than the ash blonde Izuku knew his entire life

"Like I care. What middle school did you come from, you _side character?_ " Bakugo responded, smirking at him without Removing his foot.

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The blue haired boy, now known as Iida, introduced himself

"Somei?! So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

" _Crushing!?_ That's cruel! Do you really wish to become a hero?!"

Immediately, Iida, and Bakugo noticed Izuku staring at the two with a blank face

"You're..." Iida mumbled

All eyes within the class immediately went over to Izuku, as he flinched a little at the sudden attention

"I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name-" Iida began as he approached Izuku

"I heard you from earlier... I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you, Iida" He interrupted, as he greeted his new classmate

"Midoriya... you..." He began, as he adjusted his glasses

"You realised there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?

"Huh...?"

"I had no idea... I've misjudged you! I haste to admit it, but you're better than me..."

[ **He's probably talking about the Rescue points...** ]

Izuku sweat dropped, as he mumbled "Sorry... I actually didn't realize anything..."

"Yo, Midoriya!"

Izuku turned his head to see both Kirishima, and Kaminari walk up to the two

"How you doin', bud?" Kaminari asked

"I'm good." Izuku said with a confident smile

"What about you guys?" He asked

"Better than ever." Kiri replied

"Same." Kami commented

"...Someone you already know...?" Iida asked Izuku

"It's... complicated, but yes." Izuku replied as he, Kiri, and Kami exchanged glances, bearing unreadable expressions.

"What about Todoroki...?" Izuku looked around for the boy in question...

...sitting at the very back, minding his own business, as he stared at the thin air in front of him.

"Hm...?"

The boy shifted his glance to see a green curly haired boy beside Kami and Kiri, and just let out a small "Oh. Hi."

Kami and Kiri both just waved at him slightly, prompting Izuku to do the same.

"I guess he is not used to meeting new people..." Iida commented

"From what I know of him, he isn't exactly a people's person..." Kiri added

"Hey, how about we hang out at the nearest McDonald's after school? The five of _us?_ " Kami asked, emphasizing the 'us', which Kiri, and Izuku both realised the true meaning of.

"Uh... Does this include me...?" Iida asked nervously

"That curly hair... Deku-kun!"

Izuku turned his head around to see Ochako catch up to him

"You passed after all! Just like Present Mic said!" She exclaimed happily, as Izuku took a closer look at her

'She looks cute in that uniform...'

"Of course you did! That punch was too awesome!" She declared as she began shadow boxing

"W-well, it's all thanks to y-you speaking on my behalf..." Izuku replied nervously

"H-huh? How do you know about t-that?" She asked, now suddenly playing with her fingers nervously

"W-well..."

Meanwhile Bakugo just kept looking at him with a scowl, as he thought 'I figured you'd give up on your reckless dream after being put in a goddamn coma... but... you just keep pushing on...'

He trailed off, as his mind went into the past

 _[I can't believe we have **two** students matriculating into U.A.! Especially you, Midoriya! That's a miracle!] _The principal of Aldera junior high proudly declared, as Izuku and Bakugo stood before him.

After that, he was cornered by one of Katsuki's subordinates, who used to join him in his bullying.

 _[What kind of tricks did you use to get into U.A while I didn't, you damn quirkless nerd!? Even though I went out of my way to keep it a secret!?]_ A tall boy with short black hair, and a face of a thug, yelled, as he had picked up Izuku by the collar, against the wall, shaking him violently by the collar

 _[...I just had a **really bad** morning, you know?] _Izuku snapped as his eyes became intimidatingly red, as he grabbed a hold of the hand holding him up

The black haired bully flinched a little at the sudden out of character display of the nerd before him, but he kept his composure...

Until Izuku's grip painfully tightened around his hand.

 _[Leave me alone... Or else...]_ Izuku began, before trailing off

 _['O-or else' what, you d-damn nerd!?]_ The bully started shaking him even more violently, trying to intimidate him...

 _[Or else... You're gonna have a **bad time.** ] _Izuku finished as he gave the bully a death glare, as the red color in his eyes thickened, and his hair turned golden for a moment, only adding to the sheer intimidation...

The bully promptly peed his pants. He doesn't even want to know _what_ happened, that morning, that made the quirkless nerd snap, of all people, as he ran off...

'He actually stood for himself...' Bakugo though as he returned back to the present

Meanwhile Izuku had noticed

"Speaking of that punch... I thought you were quirkle-"

"If you're here to socialize, then get out."

Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Kiri, and Kami turned their heads towards the tired voice, to see a-

[ **A yellow caterpillar with a human head...?** ] Zero joked

"Go somewhere else, if you wanna play at being friends."

"This is the hero course." the abomination declared as it shuffled around, before a hand appeared out of it, holding a small juice pouch, and started sucking it's contents out.

[ **Man, quirks thses days really have gotten so diverse, and original** ] Zero joked again

Meanwhile Ochako, and Iida, along with Kiri, and Kami just stared in disbelief 'There's someone in there!?'

The abomination then somehow stood up, as it shuffled around even more, before taking off its yellow outer covering

"It took you all eight seconds to become quiet. Time is limited... You kids are not rational enough." A man with long black bedhair, and a long scarf of sorts crawled out of the yellow covering, found out to be actually a sleeping bag.

'Wait, a teacher...? Is he a pro hero, too...? But I've never seen a hero who looked so worn out before...'

[ **There's a first time for everything, I guess.** ]

"...I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you..." Aizawa declared

"H-homeroom teacher!?" There were shocked gasps coming from the students already seated

[ **Jesus Christ, can someone sound anymore unmotivated _and_ tired, ****than this guy? He barely looks fit for a job like this, in the first place. I wonder what kind of hero life he has led till now...** ]

"...It's kind of sudden, but put this on, and got out to the field." He said, as he took out a unique blue tracksuit, with white stripes in the shape of U, and an A on it.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"A quirk assessment test!?" The class exclaimed, now outside the building, and wearing the blue tracksuit from earlier.

"What about the entrance ceremony?... the orientation...?" Ochako asked

"If you're going to be a hero, then you have no time for such leisurely events." Was the tired response

"U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted it's school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes..."

"You kids have been doing these since middle school, right? Physical assessment tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks." He replied, as he showed a list of eight such tests on his phone.

"The country still uses the average taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational." He declared, as the class kept on listening

Aizawa took a glance at Izuku, before releasing a sigh, and spoke "Bakugo, you scored the most villain points in the practical exam, right?"

"Huh...?" He mumbled as the rest of the class turned their heads towards him.

"What was the highest result you got in softball throw, back in middle school?" Aizawa asked

"67 meters..." Was the reply

"Then, try doing it with your quirk, this time." Aizawa said, as he tossed the softball over, in his direction, with Bakugo catching it with his hands, and then making his way over to the middle of the white circle.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa declared

"Then, well..."

'I'll add a little bit of _boom_ to this pitch!' He decided as he took his position

Bringing his hand forward, he yelled " _Die!"_ as the softball went flying in the air with an explosion.

'Wait, _die?_ ' Izuku thought to himself with a blank face

[ **Well, this is... interesting at the very least** ] Zero said as he saw the blank expression on Izuku's face, after the ' _Die!_ '

"Know your own maximum first, that's the most rational way of forming the foundation of a hero." Aizawa stated as he displayed the result on his phone.

705.2 meters.

 _[705 meters!? Seriously!?]_

 _[Whoa!! This is awesome!]_

 _[So we can use our quirk's for real!? Man, the hero course is great!]_

The entire class became excited over being finally able to use their quirks...

"...Awesome, you say?"

The excitement immediately died down, upon hearing that response

"You're hoping to become a hero, after spending three years here... And you think it'll be all fun and games?" Aizawa spome, the tiredness gone in his voice

"All right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged to. have _no potential._.. And will be _expelled_." Aizawa declared with a grim expression.

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in unison, as they were taken aback by a penalty _this_ severe, evident painfully obvious, with the shocked expressions on each of their faces.

"... Your fate is in our hands... Welcome... to the Hero course of U.A.!" He declared as he smiled at everyone like a troll

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

If you guys have any questions relevant to this fic, don't hesitate to leave a pm, or a review about it. I'd be glad to answer them.

Anyway, just... RxR, and I'll see you next update.


	22. Quirk Assessment Test

Mega Man Deku #22

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

'Expelled!? Isn't that too much!?' Izuku thought to himself, as he stood among the crowd, which consisted of his new class, all bearing a shocked expression with a few exceptions.

[ **...I've seen my fair share of unfairness throughout the life I led through... and I still wasn't expecting something like this...** ] Zero commented

'You think so, too...?' Izuku asked

[ **You** **know... Life is never fair. It only looks fair. And I _know,_ that you know that _better_ than anyone here, since the age of four.**] Zero added

'...' Izuku remained silent. He knew for himself what exactly Zero was talking about.

"Last place will be expelled!? It's only the first day!... Even if it weren't, that's totally unfair!" Ochako objected, as all eyes went over to her, including Izuku's

"Natural disasters... Highway pileups... Rampaging villains... Calamity is always right around the corner, unable to be predicted of its time or place. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." Aizawa began, as Izuku's mind wandered back to the times he was in peril, or found someone else in it...

His first encounter with the slime guy at the underpass...

His second encounter with the slime guy, holding Kacchan hostage...

His third encounter... at the construction site...

His fourth encounter... at the fossil museum...

His fifth encounter... at Kaminari's temporary apartment...

His sixth encounter... at his _own_ old school...

And then, the worst of which he had been through... His seventh encounter... at the shopping mall.

 _All_ of those encounter came without a prior warning.

"Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness."

[ **...Looks like you got a far better teacher than I expected him to. Looks can be deceiving, I guess...** ]

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's, I'm sorry to tell you, that U.A is gonna throw one hardship after another at you, for the next three years." Aizawa continued

Izuku eyes went over to Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki, Kiri stood with a determined face, Kami had a worried expression (definitely not worried about the McDonald's part), and Todoroki still had his poker face.

"Go Beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." Aizawa finished

Then, his eyes went over to Ochako, the first girl he had ever made friends with. For a moment, their eyes met, as it turned out, that she was also looking at him at the same time.

Ochako gave him an extremely worried look, before it turned into a smile.

He responded with a bright smile of his own.

'Trial by fire, I suppose... This is what it's like at the top... We have no other choice!' Iida thought as he pulled out a can of special orange juice, or more specifically, the fuel of his quirk.

'...I've got a lot _more_ in me!' Bekugo thought as he checked his shoulder

"The Demonstration is over."

"...The real thing begins... Now." Aizawa finished, as the worried expression on the faces of the entire class turned into ones of determination. Including Izuku.

'Let's do this.'

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

50-Meter Dash:

[On your marks...]

Iida, along with a girl with long dark green hair, took their positions, as the camera-bot at the end of the track began

[Get set, Go!]

Iida immediately bolted forward after the signal, reaching the end in no time.

[Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds]

'Couldn't go beyond third gear for such a short distance...' Iida thought as he took a closer look at the engine calves in his legs

'Eh, he's like a fish in water... I wonder how will he do in the other events.' Aizawa thought to himself

[Tsuyu Asui: 5.58 seconds]

The machine declared, as the girl in question looked towards the next pair, as she mumbled a small "Ribbit"

Next, was Ochako, and a blonde with a long tail.

"I'll just make my shoes... and my clothes lighter!" Ochako mumbled as she, along with the tail boy, took her position, after applying her quirk on her clothes.

Upon the signal, Ochako and the tail boy rushed forward, with her going into an immediate sprint, and the tail boy somehow propelling himself forward with his tail.

[Mashirao Ojiro: 6.09 seconds]

[Ochako Uraraka: 6.53 seconds]

'Faster than middle school, at least.' She thought to herself, as she released her quirk

After that, was a girl with entirely pink skin, and matching hair, along with a blonde with a strange belt which Izuku recognised all too well.

[On your marks...]

"Heheheh... So unimaginative. All of you."

Unlike the girl who had taken her position, he stood with his back facing the end

[Get set...]

"If we can use our quirks... then there's no better way..."

[Go!]

"...than THIS!"

The blonde immediately jumped as the siren sounded, and promptly fired his laser, sending him forward from the recoil.

The pink girl ignored the blonde as she kept running, as he fell to the ground after a moment and lost a lot of time getting back up, before firing it again, crossing the line.

[Mina Ashido: 5.12 seconds]

[Yuga Aoyama: 5.51 seconds]

"My stomach wouldn't survive it, if I fire my laser for more than a second." The blonde, now known as Yuga, declared, his P.E uniform covered in dirt

Kami, Kiri, Mina, and another guy with black hair, and weird shaped elbows just looked at him with a confused expression as they thought to themselves "What the hell..?"

'They're all pushing their quirks to the limit... By seeing g how much they've improved, I can guess what they're capable of, and what they're not.' Aizawa thought to himself, as he glanced at Aoyama, before shifting his eyes to the nest pair.

"Next pair!"

'And that... Is inevitably linked to how creatively they use their abilities...' He finished

Izuku glanced at his former friend beside him, who didn't react to Izuku looking at him, at all.

[On your marks...]

"Mega Power: ..." Izuku mumbled under his breath

"Hmm?" Aizawa's eyes went towards Izuku

His eyes shot red with determination, as red veins appeared around him much to the surprise of the onlookers, before disappearing into a faint green aura that surrounded him.

'For a test with such a severe penalty, everyone else is going to give their best here. From what I can guess, Mega Power alone might not cut it... I need more power...'

'Just like U.A says... Go beyond your limits...'

[Get Set...]

"Plus... Ultra!"

The aura intensified, as it turned from green to orange, just like the Z-knuckle used to upon being charged, as the red in his eyes became brighter

[Go!]

Izuku sprinted forward, as he left Bakugo behind, before he began catching up, by using his own quirk, as he yelled "Explosive Speed Turbo!"

[Katsuki Bakugo: 4.13 seconds]

[Izuku Midoriya: 4.47 seconds]

'So, using both my hands distributes the force... And Deku...' Bakugo thought as he glanced at his hands, before looking at Izuku, who was heavily panting as he rested his hands on his knees, while bent over.

He hadn't noticed the glow, and the change in his eyes, now that they were gone. He hadn't seen it earlier at all.

'Dafuq?'

[ **Well, this is certainly a decent start** ] Zero commented

'...Yeah, but I'm sure everyone else will be giving out incredible records, as well. I can't take it easy, for even a moment, or else I'm gonna fall behind!' He replied

'...Were you... Looking down on me this whole time!?' Meanwhile Bakugo came to a conclusion of his own

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

Grip Strength:

'Alright...' Izuku closed his eyes while holding the grip strength meter, as his body was once again covered in red veins, before disappearing, and being surrounded by a faint green aura.

His grip tightened, as his eyes shot open, almost immediately, now red, with the aura glowing an intensified orange.

He looked down to see his result.

267 Kilograms.

'Holy crap, Zero-'

He immediately flinched for some odd reason, as he heard someone say out loud "540 kg!? Are you a gorilla? Or an Octopus!?"

"Octopuses sure are sexy..."

Soon, after that, he heard _someone_ shout "IT'S OVER 9000!" As they had just looked at the score.

"But how...?" The voice of the guy who yelled, Kiri, asked, being dumbfounded

"That's a secret." Another voice, belonging to Kaminari, replied, as he flashed a 1,000,000 watt smile

Meanwhile, Aizawa looked at the red head, as he thought to himself while grinning 'Hah. Haven't heard that line in years...'

'Now back to business mode.' Aizawa the secret memester thought to himself as his grin disappeared

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

Standing long jump:

Both Aoyama, and Bakugo got outstanding scores due to creative use of their quirks.

Izuku got a decent enough score for himself, but compared to others, it was average at best.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

Side Stepping:

A short boy with weird purple spheres for hairs was using them, as he bounced off them, side to side.

Izuku wasn't really good at these, so he was unable to get a good result.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

Softball Throw:

Uraraka activated her quirk on the softball itself, before throwing it, and watching it fly, until it became a twinkle in the sky.

Aizawa let out a sigh, before displaying the score on his phone.

"INFINITY!?" The entire class yelled in unison, staring dumbfounded at the girl in the middle of the white circle walking out of it.

"Wow! The infinity sign actually popped up!?" Kaminari commented, unable to stop grinning at his friend, with Kirishima, and Izuku having similar reactions beside him.

"That's our gravity manipulator for ya, don't you think, too Midoriya?" Kirishima added

"Yeah..." He replied, watching Ochako walk up to them.

"Congrats on that highscore" Kirishima congratulated

"Yeah, no one's gonna beat _that_ score anytime soon" Kaminari added, making himself, along with Kiri, Izuku, and Herself chuckle

"Nice throw, Uraraka-san!" Izuku exclaimed

Ochako just rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, as she mumbled "Thanks..."

"Izuku Midoriya! You're next!" Aizawa called out, as a girl with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail just finished throwing, or rather, shooting the freakin' ball out from a cannon like a cannonball, he figured she made from her quirk.

"Coming!" Izuku responded as he received the softball from Aizawa, and proceeded towards the white ring.

Upon reaching the middle, Izuku took a deep breath before screaming within his mind _'Mega Power: Plus Ultra!'_

Izuku's eyes became red once again, as an orange aura surrounded him, lifting his hair slightly upwards, as occasional 'orange' lightning crackled around him.

The rest of the class watched in awe, at the sudden development they failed to notice before due to being too focused on their own records.

Meanwhile, Aizawa had a slightly interested expression on his face, as he pondered 'From what I saw of the footage in the exam, this definitely isn't his full power... Did he really learn to control it in such a short time...?'

Aizawa watched as Izuku took his position, as he began preparing himself to erase his quirk the moment he throws the ball, remembering how he took down the Zero pointer, and was barely able to stand.

Meanwhile, Izuku slammed his foot down on the ground, as he let go of the ball after a full swing, sending it flying for a few seconds, before it fell to the ground.

Izuku turned back, to see his teacher holding out the result on the phone.

274 meters.

'Wow, that's way better than middle school...'

Meanwhile, Bakogo stood shocked from the moment Izuku had started glowing moment, before coming to his senses, and thinking 'Hmph. Even if he does have a quirk, there's no way he can stand a chance against me, with a score _that_ low compared to mine' with a smug grin.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Aizawa called him out, who was still standing back at the circle.

"Sir...?" Izuku mumbled as the aura around him immediately disappeared, as he walked up to his new homeroom teacher.

"Wait..." Izuku immediately noticed the yellow goggles barely visivisible from under the white 'scarf' that his teacher had.

"You're Eraser Head, the Eraser hero!" He exclaimed, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

Aizawa just took a deep sigh, as he heard someone say _[Eraser Head...? Never heard of him before...]_

 _[I heard he works in the shadows, kinda like Batman]_

"Izuku Midoriya... what's your quirk type?" Aizawa asked, ignoring the class

He immediately gulped.

'Oh crap! Zero! What do I tell him!?' Izuku asked, as Aizawa noticed a worried expression surface on his face.

[ **I...** **Technically, this counts as an Emitter type quirk, soo...** ]

"Um... I-it's an emitter type quirk, sir!" Izuku nervously blurted out

Partly nervous because of standing right before yet another pro hero he liked, and the other part, because of the question he asked.

' _Bullshit.'_

"Alright. Next!" Aizawa said as he dismissed him.

He kept looking at the green haired boy, as he thought to himself 'Definitely not an emitter type quirk... Even if it looks like it...'

He had been unable to erase the quirk of that boy... Did that mean it was a unique hybrid between Mutation, and and Emitter...? If so, then he might have registered it wrong...

Meanwhile, Izuku returned to where Ochako was, along with Kiri, and Kami.

"Nice throw, dude" Kirishima asked

"Anyway, what did he call you for?" Kami interjected before Izuku could reply to kiri's compliment

"He asked about a few trivial things about my quirk." Izuku replied

"But I though you told us you were quirkless, weren't you?" Ochako asked

"Well..." Izuku started rubbing the back of his head.

'Zero! What do I say about this!? About... you!?'

[ **You developed it a couple months after Omega.** ]

"I developed it a couple of months ago, after the Wookies incident, and..."

[ **Doctor**.]

"The doctor..."

[ **Rare mutation**.]

"...Said that it was a rare mutation..." He answered

"And you didn't tell us about it." Kami stated

"I... wasn't sure about how you would take the news, and I didn't really know much about it back then either, so..."

"...Who cares about those details, anyway? I don't." Kaminari replied

"So, what type of quirk is it?" Kiri asked

"Hey! You five!" Aizawa called out, interrupting the four.

"If you're here to gossip, then get out of this place." He finished, as he looked at Izuku, Ochako, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki. Todoroki had sidled up to the rest of the four to listen in on the conversation, but from the looks of it, Aizawa included _him_ as well, on his blacklist, much to his dismay.

Aizawa then walked over to them.

"U-um... We're sorry for interrupting the class..." Ochako began

"We too..." Kiri said on the behalf of everyone present

Aizawa let out another sigh as he heard the other students snicker among themselves.

"Alright. Everyone to the gymnasium, the remaining fitness tests will be conducted there." Aizawa declared, as the rest of the students slowly made their way in.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

The last three tests were pretty uneventful, seeing as _everyone_ present was fit enough for some seated toe touching, upper body strength tests, and endurance runs.

And now, here they were, standing outside once more, with Aizawa before them.

"Alright. Moving along, time for the results." Aizawa started as he took out the phone.

Everybody stood with grim expressions on their faces (with the exception of a select few, like Bakugo, Todoroki, etc.) as Aizawa continued "Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of these events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings."

Izuku gulped.

'The lowest score gets expelled... So somebody is walking home, today... I don't have a single record worth mentioning, considering I did pretty average against the rest...' Izuku thought to himself, as he bore the same grim expression as the rest of the class.

[ **Izuku, I'm pretty sure you won't come in last.** ] Zero assured

'Even if I didn't, _someone_ else, with the same hopes of becoming a greater hero than I, if not higher, would be...' Izuku responded, as he looked at the rest of the class, noticing the extremely worried expression on their faces

[ **Izuku...** ]

While it might be true, that if Izuku wouldn't really be coming last, someone else would... He couldn't exactly tell someone young like Izuku to 'deal with it because that is how the world works'...

"...By the way, I lied about the expulsion."

"Huh?" The class looked at their teacher in disbelief

"It was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you." Aizawa confessed, showing the biggest troll smile Izuku had seen in his life

"WHAAAAT!?" The majority of the class yelled in unison at the sudden declaration.

"Well of course it was a lie... Didn't take long to figure that out..." The girl with black hair, and spiky ponytail, stated, meanwhile a certain boy with purple spheres for hairs was rejoicing.

Izuku took a closer look at the final results, trying to find his own ranking.

 **1)Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2)Shoto Todoroki**

 **3)** **Katsuki Bakugo**

 **4)Tenya Iida**

 **5)Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **6)Mezo Shoji**

 **7)Mashirao Ojiro**

 **8)Eijiro Kirishima**

 **9)Mina Ashido**

 **10)Ochako Uraraka**

 **11)Denki Kaminari**

 **12)Koji Koda**

 **13)Izuku Midoriya**

 **14)Rikido Satou**

 **15)Tsuyu Asui**

 **16)Yuga Aoyama**

 **17)Hanta Sero**

 **18)Kyoka Jiro**

 **19)Toru Hagakure**

 **20)Minoru Mineta**

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." Aizawa said

"This doesn't mean that you can rest assured at all. The trials from tomorrow onwards aren't going to be any easier. Prepare yourselves." He finished as he left the class to themselves.

"Well, _that_ was a little nerve-wracking, eh?" Kaminari commented, as Izuku turned around to face him.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Kirishima replied, pumping his fist with a grin, as the five, along with the rest of the class, started making their way back to the locker room.

[ **Well, well, well. I had my doubts when he said he would expel, but from the looks of it... You've got quite the homeroom teacher, Izuku**.]

'...You think so?'

[ **Yeah. X says that he was serious about the expulsion part, but you know how _that_ turned out-**] Zero suddenly stopped speaking for a moment, before he continued [ **Now he's just giving excuses, saying that he recognized the potential of the class and decided to go back on his word, and stuff** ]

'Oookaayy...'

Meanwhile around a certain nearby corner,

"...There's nothing more cruel than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams." Aizawa said as he left the vicinity

'So, this is you being kind in your own way, Aizawa?' All Might watched as Aizawa disappeared from his vision

"But we don't really get along after all..." All Might mumbled as he decided to leave as well.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

And so, the first day at U.A came to a close, as Izuku slowly walked outside the entrance to the main building.

[...Though I gotta say, you went a bit overboard during the test with Mega Power. You know, that it took a _big_ toll on your stamina, didn't it?]

"Yeah, honestly I fell a lot tired, now... but everyone else was giving it their best back then, and I did the same-"

"Deku-kun!"

Izuku turned around to see Ochako hurriedly making her way through the crowd inside, catching up to him

"Deku-kun! You're going to the station, right?" Ochako asked as he sidled up to him

"U-um, yeah!" Izuku replied as his voice cracked

'S-so close!' Izuku's face flushed immediately

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, now!" She exclaimed, being her bubbly, cheerful self, not noticing the faint red on Izuku's cheeks

"I-I guess..."

"Anyway, let's go together, then!"

"Sure..." Izuku mumbled

'This is my first time being alone with a girl!' He thought to himself as he blushed harder

[ **Well... You already kind of hung out with her at the cafe a few months back, sooo...** ]

'Zero!' He called out in embarrassment

"Hey! Wait up you two!"

Izuku and Ochaco turned around their heads to see Kirishima, and Kaminari making their way towards them.

"So, going to the station?" Kirishima asked, with a toothy smile

"Yeah! What about you?" Izuku replied

"We were, too."

"Wait really?" Izuku asked

"Yeah." Kami replied

"Hey, Todoroki-kun didn't come along with you...?" Ochako asked

"Well... He left on his own before we could ask him, so yeah..." Kirishima replied

"Anyway, you guys don't mind us tagging along, do you?" Kaminari replied with a smile

"Of course we don't mind. Let's go!" Ochako responded, as the four set off, engaging in small talk about themselves, and life in general.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

The next morning, around 5:10 am...

Izuku took a deep breath as he stood before the Dagobah Beach, the early breeze occasionally blowing away at his body.

He was wearing his newly-bought light blue tracksuit; the sleeves of the previous one were torn apart, when Izuku used One for All against the Zero pointer.

Once again, he woke up ridiculously early, mostly because he was excited over the fact, today was All Might's first lesson in their class, according to the curriculum.

But there was another reason for it, as well. His quirk.

[So, what are you going to experiment with, this time?] X asked, resting inside the phone within Izuku's pocket.

"You know... Whenever I use the Mega Power, it flows through out my entire body, but when I tried using One for All for the first time, I focused its energy at one part of my body..."

[So, good ol' trial-and-error, huh?] Zero commented

"Yeeeaaahhhh..." Izuku replied, a bit surprised at Zero's summary of what he was going to do.

"Anyway, I saw Kirishima-kun's quirk in person for the first time, yesterday, and thought of something for my own powers..." Izuku said as he looked at his hands.

"Kirishima-kun is able to harden either part of his body, or all of it. I noticed that whenever he only hardens part of his arms, they are much stronger than when he does his entire body... Just like he is able to either harden part of his body, or _all_ of it..."

"...What would happen if I focused Mega power and OfA, which is under the limiter, at only one part of my own body?"

[I... Don't know? I never thought of that.] X replied

"Yeah. But before that... Zero?"

[Izuku...?]

"Can you remove the limiter, please?" Izuku asked, as casually as he could, only adding to the surprise.

[...Do you have any idea of what you're asking?] Zero asked, a bit shocked at a request like that

[You might end up destroying your own body if One for All overloads the Zero Virus!] X protested

"Actually... I think I can regulate it's power, now that I know how to control the output of the energy of Mega Power. I doubt it would be anything different from that." Izuku stated

[...I'll keep your body in check just in case you accidentally activate one for all at full power.]

"Thanks..." Izuku said, as he took another deep breath, preparing himself.

[Alright... here goes...] Zero said as Izuku prepared himself mentally

[ **Zero virus, Delete function: Clamp(OneForAll,5)** ]

Izuku clenched his head immediately and let out a blood-curdling scream, as started feeling intense internal pain, as his hair turned silver, lengthening as his eyes turned crimson red, red veins appeared over his entire body, an intense, devilish purple aura surrounded him, as he fell to his knees.

[IZUKU! I'M REPLACING THE LIMITER! HAMG IN THERE!] Zero yelled worriedly, as be began reconstructing the very limiter he had deleted...

" **NO! DON'T DO IT! I CAN HANDLE THIS!** " Izuku screamed back

[NO YOU CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!] Zero yelled back

" **YES I CAN! BELIEVE IN ME, ZERO!** " Izuku yelled in between his pained screams, as he suddenly got up on his feet, and started punching the sandy ground, trying to distract himself from the pain

Zero was about to try and beat sense into him, until he noticed the glow of the red veins diminish, as the aura became less intense, and devilish

He immediately ran a real-time internal body scan on Izuku's body through the Zero virus... and much to his surprise,

Izuku was, in fact bringing both of his powers under control, on his own.

Slowly, the red veins disappeared entirely, as his hair flickered between silver, and yellow, his aura doing the same between purple, and red, as it became less intense, and shorter.

Zero noticed from the reports of the scan taking place in real-time, that the pain was becoming less as well.

[Izuku!? It's working-] Zero began, but was immediately cut off

" **I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE, DAMNIT!** " Izuku snapped, as he continued to bring his quirk under control, as he stopped the punching, and started banging his head against the ground for a few minutes, before picking himself up, and threw himself to the ground face first, and started punching the ground again while still lying on it like a kid throwing a tantrum, all the while trying to distract himself from the internal pain, while grunting heavily. It was hard to tell, if he was grunting due to the internal pain he felt, or the external pain he was causing himself, or a mix of both.

['Woah...'] Zero took another look at the real-time scan, and thought to himself ['Judging from the scan, it appears that the power, due to being _forced_ under control instead of simply being prevented from being used, is taking a toll on _both_ his physical body, and his mind...']

A few minutes later, Izuku's hair stopped flickering, and turned yellow entirely, the aura doing the same as it turned red, as he picked himself up from the ground, and started running around in circles aimlessly.

Zero noticed his pain lessened even more, as Izuku had stopped hurting himself externally, his hair retracted, and flickered between yellow and green, his eyes doing the same with red and green, and the aura with red and orange as it became even smaller, and less intense.

" **PLUS ULTRA!** " Izuku let out a final scream, as his hair turned back to his curly green, his eyes green as well, and the aura became faint green for a moment, before disappearing entirely.

Izuku started taking heavy breaths, as he dropped to his knees, his hands on the ground in front of him.

Zero and X remained silent for a few minutes, as Izuku slowly steadied his own breathing

After Izuku managed to make his breathing stable, he spoke "I... I did it..."

[...Good Job.] Zero spoke

[You had us both surprised there, for a few minutes...] X added

"This took a whole lot more, than I expected, to be honest... I think we're done for today morning." Izuku declared, as he got back on his feet, and pulled out his phone to check the time.

5:26 am.

[...What?] Zero exclaimed

"I need time for myself to get used to this, before I can start using it again. We can figure out my limits and what I can do with myself now, later. Hopefully, U.A won't give us another trial like yesterday that involves quirks..."

[Alright, if you say so...] Zero replied as Izuku made his way back to his house...

Normally, he would be jogging around he perimeter of the beach, but considering what he just went through, he decided against it.

He still had to conserve his strength for All Might's first class at U.A.

-z-z-z-Z-z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

First off, the whole 'Mega Power: Plus Ultra' was actually Izuku using Mega Power along with One for All at full power _**under**_ the limits of the special limiter, which was basically OfA 5%.

Speaking of the limiter, I thought it was pretty dumb and cheap concept, and decided to retcon it.

Also the last scene with Izuku trying to contain the Zero virus going batshit crazy on OfA, is a big reference to the scene in the Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament arc, where Genkai gives Yusuke most of her own spirit energy, compressed into the spirit wave orb as part of her final lesson, and it starts overloading Yusuke's body, starting to tear him apart from the inside.

The same would have happened to Izuku back in the entrance exam, when the Zero Virus went out of control when it got overloaded by OfA, except without Zero's intervention, he would have been unable to contain it on his own, and promptly destroyed his entire body from the inside, on the spot...

But now, that he had spent five weeks regaining his control that he had for the last few months, and experimenting with the Mega Power which had returned, he figured it out for himself, how to suppress the Zero Virus. And now, he doesn't need a limiter to keep the Zero Virus from getting drunk on OfA and going crazy anymore.

Though it still doesn't mean he can use it's full power.

Also, the results of the quirk assessment test might be a bit inaccurate, because I didn't really know much about those, so sorry about that

Anyway, RxR, and see you next update.


	23. Costume Change?

Mega Man Deku #23

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

In the far future...

A figure wore a long, brown ragged robe that covered his entire body but his long white hair flowing behind him due to the hot windy current, his green eyes, and a freckled face so pale anyone could tell that the man hadn't eat _or_ drank anything in months...

The only thing keeping him alive, was the red, powered armor he wore over a black jumpsuit, as evident from the various holes in the robe...

He kept walking into the distance with a grim expression on his face, as the harsh, hot winds of the wasteland kept assaulting his body

Soon, each step started feeling heavier than the last one, and his breath became more and more unstable, as he felt his consciousness slowly leave him.

Not too long after, he fell to the ground, as he couldn't feel his legs anymore, his grasp on reality slipping even more by every passing second

But before his body would finally give up, he decided to take a final glance at the only memento he had, of his homeworld...

It was a picture of a certain woman in her late twenties, having tied her brown hair into a bun, wearing a pink t-shirt with 'Uravity' written on it, along with black pants, holding a young girl with long green hair along with a couple of bangs covering her forehead, and green eyes, wearing a blue dress with 'Deku' written on it. She didn't look any older than six years.

She was as sweet as her mother, from what he remembered of the peaceful time he had spent, before he was stranded in this foreign world... away from his world... and away from his family...

"Reiko..." He mumbled as his eyelids became heavier, unable to keep his eyes open anymore

"Take care... of your mom... for your dear daddy, okay...?" He finished as his body finally gave up, as his eyes closed for the last time...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Every single student of Class 1-A, including Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Kaminari, was sitting on their seats in anticipation. Even Todoroki couldn't help but feel a bit anxious.

Soon, they heard loud footsteps approach the door to their class.

"I AM..."

Everyone braced themselves as they recognised the owner of the voice, as the footsteps neared the door.

"COMING THROUGH THE DO-OOF!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they heard a loud crash against the door, and some audible muttering "Curses... American doors are so different from these sliding doors..."

A few moments later, the door was opened correctly, and the one who stepped in, was none other than the No.1 hero

 _[It's All Might!]_

 _[He really is a teacher here!]_

 _[Isn't that his silver age costume?]_

All Might heard the students whisper among themselves, as he made his way to the teacher's desk.

Glancing at the piece of paper sticking out of the sleeve of his left hand, he began "Let's see... Hello class 1-A, welcome to hero basic training 101, I'm your teacher, All Might... and..."

He couldn't read the rest of the note, as it was half hidden under his own sleeve, something he cursed himself for...

"WHO CARES ABOUT THESE FORMALITIES! TODAY WE SHALL BE HAVING COMBAT TRAINING!!" All Might declared, cutting straight to the point, while holding a card that read 'Battle!!'

"Combat training?" The class started whispering among themselves.

"Everyone, grab your costumes from the wall..." All Might pointed to the wall opposite to the big door which now started to 'extend' to reveal a secret partition "...over there, get changed, and follow me!"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku hurriedly entered Ground Beta, being the last to appear due to having a bit of trouble putting on his costume.

It consisted of a green tracksuit with white stripes, black elbow and knee-pads, with white gloves, his favourite red boots, a white utility belt, and a headgear which consisted of a glorified green, translucent visor that seemingly disappeared into his curly hair from the sides, and emerged from the back of his head to look like two giant white horns on each side, similar to All Might's bangs, but reared towards the back like the horns of the helmet of the Zero Mk. II.

Emerging from the entrance, he looked around to see his classmates in various costumes.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Izuku said as he approached his class.

"Oh, Deku-kun!? You look great!"

Izuku turned his head to see his friend, Uraraka

"Thanks, Uraraka-"

It wasn't until he turned towards her completely, that he found out, that she was in a pink skin tight suit with black stripes based off of the suits of astronauts, including her helmet.

"-SAN!?" He immediately turned his head to the side, unable to look at her anymore, as his face turned red

"I should've been more specific with my costume... This is embarrassing..." She interrupted as he nervously scratched the back of her head. The costume was supposed to be something similar to the poofy outfit of that of the space hero thirteen, but...

"But yours looks great! You look so cool!"

"Y-you look great, t-too..." Izuku replied as his voice cracked out of embarrassment, as he timidly turned his head back to her

His blush intensified as he realized what he just said, after he saw her turn her head to the side, as he saw an unreadable expression appear on her face.

"N-not in an inappropriate way, of course!" He added, trying to justify himself, his hands flailing in front of him

'...Good job, _Deku,_ you just made it even weirder' Izuku cursed himself

[ **Ooh, booy...** ]

"I-it's okay, ahaha..." A faint blush appeared on her face as Ochako replied, turning back to him, while letting out an nervous laugh

'...Good job, Ochako, you just made it even more weird' She sarcastically complimented herself

The two stood silent in front of each other for a few moments due to the awkward atmosphere

"Holy sh*t, Midoriya!"

Izuku and Ochako turned their heads to see Kaminari, and Kirishima approach the two

'KAMINARI, THANK YOU!' The two thought to themselves, as they immediately forgot the tension between themselves

"Dude, you look so manly!" Kirishima added, flashing a toothy grin at him

"Yeah, and-Woah, Uraraka is that really you!?" A small drop of blood trickled down Kaminari's nose

"H-hey, you two..." She said, as she held her elbow with her other hand, embarrassed

"The Hero course is the best!" He heard the guy with spheres for hair, named Minoru Mineta, mumble as he gave a thumbs up to Kaminari

"Mineta-" Kirishima was about to yell at him, but was cut off by All Might telling everyone to gather in front of him

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"INDOOR ANTI-PERSONNEL COMBAT TRAINING!" All Might began, as he tried to keep himself from giggling over the similarity of Izuku's visor design, and his own bangs

"Villain battle are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors!" All Might continued as he gazed at the various combat-ready costumes of his students.

"Between confinement, house arrests and black market deals... In this hero-filled society of ours... The cleverest of villains lurk indoors!"

Meanwhile he noticed Midoriya with a grim expression on his face, entirely different from the rest of his class, who were unable to contain their excitement due to getting teached by the No.1 hero himself.

Thinking it would be better to ask himself later about it later, he continued "Now, you shall be split into villain teams and hero teams, and face off in 2v2 indoor battles!"

 _[villain teams, and hero teams?]_

All Might remained silent for a moment as he looked at Midoriya, while the majority of the class started whispering among themselves.

'I may have been able to supress if on my own, but I can't risk using my power... Not until I figure out my current limits...' Izuku thought to himself as he held the grim expression on his face

"...So no basic training?" The girl with long dark green hair, and a costume of a lighter shade of green, named Tsuyu Asui, asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! But the difference this time, is that you won't be fighting disposable robots. Now listen up, here's the scenario..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"The building's blueprints... Gotta memorize these..." Ochako mumbled to herself as she stood before said building alongside Izuku, holding her helmet in one hand while holding a sheet of paper in the other.

'..so much for asking for a mundane lesson... this is so ironic...'

[ **Do you want the limiter back** ]

'Not really, it would take too much time to activate...'

[ **Okay, then** ]

'Alright... I still can't risk using my powers, so all we have is my physical strength, and Uraraka-san's quirk...'

"You know... at least there won't be any expulsion for a punishment, unlike with Aizawa-sensei... we can at least relax-"

'We can't let our guard down, considering that there's Kacchan with his offense oriented quirk, and Iida-kun, with super speed. I doubt I can take _either_ of them on without my power, let alone them both, even with Uraraka-san... and then there's also the unknown factor of the location of the nuclear bomb...'

"YOU'RE NOT RELAXED AT ALL!" Ochako exclaimed as she saw Izuku with a blank expression on his face staring at the paper containing the blueprints, along with the visor in his shaky hands

"N-no, it's just... We're up against Kacchan, on the other team, and there's Iida-kun, too... We can't let our guard down against those two..." Izuku replied, sending a nervous smile to her

"Bakugo is the one who used to..." Ochako mumbled, with a worried look on her face

She couldn't bring herself to finish that question... Especially after what happened on the day they hung out together...

"He may be a jerk, but he's still amazing... His goals... His confidence... His strength... his quirk... He's figuratively stronger than me in almost every way." Izuku declared in a grim tone

"...But that's exactly why I also don't want to lose to him." he finished as she saw him put on his visor, with a determined expression on his face

Seeing his determined expression, she couldn't help but feel... moved by his friend finally about to stand up to his bully

"...So, what's the plan, _MegaMan?_ " She asked with a grin, immediately turning his face bright red for a brief moment, at the mention of his former nickname

"Wha!? C-can you please not call me that? It's embarrassing... what if anyone else heard it?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, earning a giggle from her as she replied "Okay, okay, I'll think about it"

"What?"

[ **What?** ]

"What?"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Hero team, you may begin now!] All Might's voice boomed through the speaker

Izuku and Ochako nodded to each other, as they began to infiltrate the building in front of them...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the shorter chapter this time

I just found out that I've been contracted with the infamous writer's block... Even so, I tried my best, and forced my head to get this chap out (and it didn't work, considering the upcoming chap is supposed to be a part of this one), so it might not be good... I think I won't be able to maintain my 3-4 day upload schedule anymore...

Anyway, RxR and see you next update


	24. Rage, You Damn Nerd!

Mega Man Deku #24

( **Important notice: Be sure to read the Author's Notes at the end!)**

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Ungh..."

The silver haired man mumbled as he groggily opened his green eyes

"I'm... alive...?" He said in a weak voice as he shifted into a sitting position

His eyes scanned his surroundings, as he looked around, barely able to see in the darkness, to find himself within a small peach coloured tent, lying on top of a makeshift bed made up of scrap metal, covered by a ragged bedsheet, with his worn robe on top of him as a blanket.

"Where am I?"

His eyes widened as he desperately looked around for the memento of his world...

Only to find it almost immediately, already in his hand from the moment he got up.

He heard sounds of something burning outside. From the sounds of it, he could already tell it was a campfire

Turning his head over to the tent's exit, he could see the light of fire being reflected on the ground in front of the exit, a sharp contrast to the rest of his surroundings. He figured it was already nighttime.

One of the few things, which were peaceful about the barren wasteland he had been wandering for months... was the ever-so-beautiful night sky.

He felt a cold wind make its way inside the tent, forcing the silver haired fellow to clutch his robe closer to him.

The night would get as cold as the daytime would become hot.

...In other words, he needed to warm himself up.

Slowly getting up from the bed, he noticed various broken robot parts scattered around the place.

And the one that caught his attention the most, was a black helmet with large yellow fins that resembled a cobra from his world, along with a cross shaped blue crystal on the forehead. The helmet had cracks throughout itself

The black body armor with a similar design, lying beside the broken helmet, wasn't in a better shape either.

He could tell, from his own experienced eye, that the armor had been through a lot of hardships, and was now appropriately battle-worn.

Soon, he felt yet another cold wind enter the tent from the unclosed entrance, making him shiver slightly.

He decided to go outside and take a better look at his surroundings. He bent forward slightly as he walked out of the rather short opening in the tent.

His eyes were immediately greeted by the night sky of the wasteland he had been wandering for months.

"Finally awake, eh?"

The silver head turned his head around to see a man younger than him, by the fire.

He had dark black, wild hair which featured a widow's peak, and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak similar to his own, around himself, as he seemingly enjoyed the warmth of the fire in front of him. But the most interesting part of his face, were the purple stripes running down from his eyes, and extending down his cheeks.

He immediately threw a bottle of water in his direction, the silver haired fellow catching it effortlessly

"Drink up."

The silver hair decided to sit by the fire as well, as he walked up to the dark haired young man, and sat down beside him, earning a surprised look from said person, before he started drinking.

"Mineral water...?" He mumbled as he stopped for a moment

The dark haired man chuckled as he replied "You know, when you've been living in a place like this for decades... you tend to come across things like that occasionally."

The white haired fellow immediately stopped as he started eyeing the bottle in his hand

"There's no need to worry. I purified it myself." The black haired person spoke again

The silver haired fellow hesitated for a bit, before he continued drinking.

"...You've gotten quite popular around here these days. They say you're a literal god on the battlefield." The black haired fellow asked, turning his face towards the silver haired guy.

He didn't reply.

The two watched the fire before them burn, as it made its occasional crackling sound, due to the burning wood.

"So what's your name?" he asked

The silver hair remained silent for a moment, before he replied "Izuku Midoriya."

"Huh, that's an unusual name." Was the reply

"I get that a lot." was the reply

"So, you from Neo Arcadia?" he asked

Izuku hesitated for a moment, before he said "No."

"Oh."

The two kept gazing at the fire in front of them for a few moments, watching it dance against the cold wind which would occasionally assault the place.

"The name's Forte." the man beside him said once he was done with the bottle

The head of the silver haired fellow immediately shot up, as his eyes turned to look at the other person, who called himself Forte.

"Forte..." He mumbled as his eyes went back to the fire

"I had my doubts earlier, but..."

"You must be Bass Wily. The real deal." Izuku said as he looked at the person before him, putting an emphasis on the 'real deal', earning a shocked reaction from Forte

Forte just closed his eyes as he mumbled "Bass, huh?"

He snorted as he opened his eyes before continuing

"Haven't heard that name in centuries..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Hero team, you may begin, now.] All Might's voice boomed through their earpiece

Izuku and Ochako nodded to each other, before he headed to the side of the building, where their battle training would take place.

During his brief time as MegaMan, Izuku had to deal with all sorts of neighbourhood problems, be it a hostage situation at a mall, occasional rogue mechaniloid appearances, or even just a plain old robbery at the local ATM.

You could say the same for Ochako, as well, but she prefered to remain hidden, unlike Izuku, when she would hang around with Leviathan.

This, was just another day at work.

Approaching the building, Ochako activated her quirk on Izuku, making him weightless, as he leapt up in the air, barely managing to grab the window sill of the second floor, and opening said window.

Then, she released her quirk from Izuku, as he peeked inside, before gesturing at her to come up, shifting into a less uncomfortable position on the windowsill as he waited for her.

Ochako immediately activated her quirk on herself, and jumped at the window, releasing her quirk as Izuku caught her, and helped her get inside.

"Infiltration complete" She whispered as she got inside, watching Izuku get down from the windowsill, and into the building. Izuku nodded in response.

Izuku and Ochako made their way through the floor, looking for the bomb as they tried to be as quiet as possible

Ochako noticed that Izuku's posture looked more... composed than before, almost as if this wasn't his first time

Well, it wasn't his first time, considering his brief time as the Mega Man, he used to deal with various problems that would arrive in the town.

'Deku-kun, you're so cool...'

Her mind went back to the discussion they had during the five minutes preparation time they had...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

 _[...Anyway, considering we don't run into anyone, we should start our search for the bomb, from the higher floors. I highly doubt they would hide the bomb anywhere even remotely close to the main entrance, even if set up a trap.]_

 _Izuku started his mumble-thon, as Ochako listened to him_

 _[Yeah, that'd be too obvious.] She replied_

 _[And with the help of your quirk, we can at least make it to the second floor, if your are okay with using your quirk on yourself, of course, considering what it does to your stomach...] Izuku continued_

 _[It's okay, I'm fine with it, deku-kun!] Ochako assured_

 _[Alright... After we make it inside, we need to stick together, and play it safe... since we don't know anything about their positions, we might have a run in with them if they decide to send either of them on patrol. Knowing Iida-kun, I highly doubt they would leave the bomb alone and come looking for us in a pair...] Izuku continued_

 _[Yeah.] Ochako nodded_

 _[If they don't send either of them on patrol, however... we would need to improvise a lot as we approach them...]_

 _[...But if we do, in fact, encounter either of them, it will be a two on one battle. I may not be able to use my quirk, but we still have an overwhelming advantage]_

 _[Wait] She interrupted_

 _[huh?] Izuku responded, looking at her in confusion_

 _[You said you can't use your quirk... why?] Ochako asked_

 _[I... I will tell you about it later...] Izuku replied nervously_

 _[Okay, then... So, you said we have an overwhelming advantage, right?] She asked_

 _[Right... The advantage we have... is you.] He declared_

 _[Wh-what?] She exclaimed, having been called out like that, a faint blush making it's way onto her rosy cheeks_

 _[You can use your quirk to make people heavy as well, right? If you can manage to tag either Iida, or Kacchan, we can use your power to increase the gravity of them, and since they definitely won't be used to their own increased weight...] He continued_

 _[...They will drop straight to the ground, unable to move! Which is more than enough for binding them with the capture tape!] Ochako added_

 _[Though we need to make sure they won't break their bones dropping to the ground like that...] Izuku added_

 _[Deku-kun! you're so amazing!] Ochako spoke_. _She was astonished to see her friend like this, trying to think of every possible outcome. She couldn't help but smile at that._

 _[I-It's nothing, really!] Izuku replied, rubbing the back of his head, slightly flustered_

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'...And he still couldn't handle a compliment...' She thought with a smile as she looked at Izuku, remembering the faint blush on his face from earlier

A few moments passed, as the two turned corner after corner, looking around for their objective, a faux-nuclear bomb.

They moved around the floor, as they scanned the place with their eyes, while being as silent as possible, with Ochako following right behind Izuku.

[ **IZUKU WATCH OUT!!]**

As they approached yet another corner, for a split second, Izuku's eyes widened in realization as he turned to looked at Ochako, who was carefully following him oblivious to the incoming assault

"Deku-"

Time seemingly slowed down as something hot made its way towards him. His eyes narrowed as he immediately jumped at Ochako, pushing her down to the ground

She let out a surprised yelp at the sudden bold move made by her friend...

"Wha-"

...And barely dodging a giant explosion seemingly out of nowhere. Emphasis on 'barely', as Izuku hissed in pain.

Izuku's eyes went over to Ochako as he sat up, before he asked "Uraraka-san, are you all right!?"

"Yeah, thanks..." came the slightly flustered response

Their eyes went over to the cloud of smoke, which soon dissipated to reveal a certain ash blonde with red eyes.

"Nice dodging, Deku." He stated as he looked at them, with an unreadable expression on his face.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile in the observation room,

The rest of the class, along with All Might watched the training exercise, on a large monitor whose display was split into the various cameras around the building itself.

"Bakugo! Jumping on them like that isn't manly at all!" Kirishima exclaimed as he smacked his fists together

After the Quirk assessment test, the class of 1-A had gotten enough time to introduce themselves to each other.

Kirishima had used this opportunity to try and talk to the ash blonde who remained silent throughout their classes, and didn't talk to anyone...(keyword: tried)

"Even so, a surprise attack is a viable strategy. In a situation like this, both the villain team, and the hero team need to do everything they can, to stop the other from succeeding." All Might replied

"That Midoriya sure has good reflexes" The pink haired girl, named Mina Ashido, commented

"...They stopped?" Kaminari stated as the gaze of the his entire class followed his, onto the screen in front of them

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"...I should've known you would come after me, Kacchan." Izuku responded, as he wiped the single drop of blood that ran down his nose, regaining his footing as he got up

"...You got a quirk, huh?" He asked

"...Huh?" Izuku responded, while Ochako still lied on the ground, seemingly forgotten by them...

"I don't see any other reason that Round face over there would want to make friends with someone quirkless, like you"

...Or not.

Well, he did see Izuku and Ochako hanging out together at he cafe that one time...

"...What are you trying to say, Baku-" Ochako began, but was cut off by her own, when she saw Izuku's reaction

'Is that really true...?'

Upon hearing his words, Izuku was now having second thoughts about his relationship with Ochako, which was now painfully obvious to her, as she saw his face full of self-doubt.

"Deku-kun..?"

 **[...What the actual f*ck, Katsuki?]**

'..Zero?'

[ **Don't pay attention to his words, Izuku.]**

"...but that doesn't matter, now. No matter what quirk you may have, it won't be any better than mine..." Katsuki stated as tiny explosions went off in his palms

"...And I'm going to prove it. Right here. And right now."

 **[..I was expecting him to verbally assault you for a few more seconds, for some odd reason, but... Anyway, whatever he said earlier about your friendship with Uraraka, he's wrong.]**

Izuku mentally perked up at that response.

[ **And you know it.]**

His eyes narrowed, as his face, which was full of self-doubt earlier, was now replaced with a determined look, as the second before Katsuki's right arm was about to make contact with his body, approached

"Deku-kun! Watch out!!" She called out to Izuku as Katsuki made contact

"What the-"

As if he had been possessed by a judo expert, Izuku grabbed the approaching arm, shifted his body as he turned his back to him, so that Katsuki flew over Izuku's back due to his own momentum, and slammed him onto the ground with a large thud

Katsuki let out a pained yell as he crashed into the ground...

"TAKE THIS!!"

...Before he immediately got back on his feet, and made a smaller, but sudden explosions go off from his hand, hitting Izuku with a surprise counter.

Izuku hissed in pain, as he stumbled backwards from the impact, before he fell on his back.

Getting up into a crouching position, he saw Katsuki's eyes locked onto him.

"What's wrong, Deku?" He spoke, addressing his former friend

'...Uraraka-san?'

But unknown to Katsuki, as Izuku noticed, Ochako silently made her way towards him with a knowing grin, hands outstretched. She gave Izuku a nod as she noticed his gaze.

"Why won't you use your quirk?" Katsuki asked, as Ochako inched closer to him, unbeknownst to him.

'Kacchan probably hasn't noticed her...'

He gave a subtle nod to Ochako in return, before shifting his focus on Katsuki

'...And that works in our favor.'

"...Don't you dare hold back on me, Deku!" Katsuki roared, as he slowly walked towards Izuku

Izuku got up on his feet, not answering the question, eyes locked onto his childhood friend, as his hands went to his utility belt, grabbing the capture tape given to them by All Might before the training exercise

"...And you."

Izuku's paled in shock, as he saw Katsuki's eyes narrow in realization, and his head turned around to face the girl sneaking up on him.

He immediately pointed both his hands on the two. One at Izuku himself...

...And the other at Ochako.

"Stay out of my way." He finished with an unreadable face

The last thing he remembered after that, was seeing light erupt from Katsuki's hands, before he let out a pained grunt as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Ugh..." Izuku mumbled as he clutched his head. But when he did, he realised that the visor had been shattered a long time ago, and he didn't even notice.

[ **That would've been a lot worse if you weren't as durable as you are...]**

"Deku... Is that all you've got?"

He lifted his head to take a look at the situation in front of him

Katsuki was slowly making his way towards him like a hunter stalking its prey. And Ochako...

His heart froze as he saw Ochako lying on the ground, bearing an extremely pained expression, which made it clear, that-

[ **For someone with such an explosive personality, he sure knows how to hold back against her... But still, she took a lot more damage... than you**.]

Izuku's eyes flickered between green, and red, at that moment as he gritted his teeth.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, back at the observation room,

"This doesn't look good for those two..." Kaminari commented as he looked at the scene before him, on the big screen

"Yeah... Kinda sucks they got paired up against someone with such explosive power compared to theirs." A black haired guy with weird shaped elbows, named Hanta Sero, responded

"Literally..." Kaminari added

Meanwhile, All Might kept looking at Izuku, hiding a concerned expression under his smile.

'I had learnt of Midoriya's quirkless past during the time we spent training, about Young Bakugo... Even so, from what he had been through specifically during these ten months, I doubt he would hesitate against young Bakugo himself, even if he wasn't being the Mega Man... But still...'

'Midoriya, my boy, why won't you use your power?'

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Fear... Grief... Despair...

Izuku felt a surge of emotions through his mind, as his eyes met the figure lying on the ground.

His friend, severely bruised, looked at him with a pained expression on her face.

"URARAKA-SAN!!" He yelled as he got up, and ran in her direction.

"I'm not done with you, yet!"

Unfortunately, she happened to be in the same direction as Katsuki, as he started running at Izuku as well, his arm outstretched.

Ochako watched silently as the two ran at each other, Katsuki's hands booming with minor explosions

Leaning backwards, Izuku slid under Katsuki's assault, before he got up and ran up to Ochako's prone body.

"Uraraka-san! Are you all right?" Izuku called out worriedly, as he kneeled down before her

"Yeah... I'm fine." She replied, as she slowly got up, along with Izuku himself as he helped her up

"Uraraka-san..."

Soon, those emotions of his were replaced by those of Anger...

"I'll handle Kacchan, you go look for the bomb." He stated in an unstable voice different from the worried one he had used earlier

He couldn't stand seeing her friend being hit like that.

He had to do something. Right now.

"But... you won't be able to handle him alone..." She replied

If she had met Izuku anytime other than the day ten months ago, she would've probably followed his request. She would've actually believed that he could take someone like that explosive teen down.

But she didn't.

She knew there was much, much more to this, than something like a 'fated battle between men.'

She couldn't risk Izuku go through anything he had been through already.

Not anymore.

Meanwhile Izuku remained silent for a moment, as he reconsidered his decision. Until she decided to continue

"I'm here for you now, remember?" She said with a smile on her face

His mind instantly went back to the evening of their first day, that they spent together outside

 _[I just wanted to say... that if you have anything-no, anyone troubling you, you can always talk to me about it, I'm your friend, remember?]_

"Uraraka-san..." Izuku's head shot up, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at Ochako.

"Let's take care of him together." She said, bearing a determined grin

Immediately they heard Katsuki crush something under his foot.

"You damn nerd..."

Katsuki was getting increasingly pissed at Izuku's behavior towards him

Izuku and Ochako immediately turned around with a shocked expression on their faces, looking at the explosive teen before them.

"STOP IGNORING ME!!" Katsuki shouted, his eyes now bulging with pure anger, as he ran at the two, hands outstretched as they boomed with small explosions.

"...RUN!!" Izuku yelled as he and Ochako turned their heads in the opposite direction to Katsuki, before bolting away

Katsuki gave chase, as he followed them around, for quite a bit of a distance, as he noticed them talking about something over their comms.

He could tell that they were thinking up a strategy on the go, by looking at the hand placed over their ears.

"No matter what you do, you will never surpass, me, Deku!" Katsuki yelled, interrupting Izuku and Ochako, as he slowly caught up to them

Much to the shock of the two...

"Uraraka-san, now!"

...Or so it seemed, before Izuku and Ochako decided to split at the next intersection.

"What the..."

Quickly deciding between the two, Katsuki decided to follow Izuku, chasing him around for a couple of corners as he yelled "Deku get back here, you damn nerd!"

There was a lone door at the end of the corridor Izuku was currently in.

Izuku hurriedly opened it and went inside, as he closed it behind him, not too long before hearing Katsuki yell "DEKU!!"

He had somehow lost Izuku on his way.

After closing the door behind him, he turned around to see a small room covered in darkness, with various crates, among other thing scattered around.

"Uraraka-san! I'm at the room on the north-eat corner on the 4th floor! Kacchan's right behind me!" Izuku stated as he turned on the small earpiece

[What!? O-ok, I'm coming! Don't let him get too far from the door when he enters!] Ochako responded in a desperate tone as Izuku heard the panting as she ran, to his location.

[Okay! Wait for the signal, once you do.] He replied as he removed his hand from the earpiece.

"Now... what do I use for distracting him?" Izuku wondered aloud as he looked around the room, looking for something to use for his advantage

[ **Look over there to your right**.]

"...Perfect!" Izuku commented as he saw something in a dark corner of the right side, of the room.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"...What the heck is Midoriya doing with that music player?" A brunette with earphone jacks connected to the bottom of each of her ears, and with a wave design on her hair, similar to that of Kaminari himself, commented, as she saw the guy in question mess around with a small device he conveniently found within the dark room. She was Kyoka Jiro.

"They were running away through two whole floors, and away from that Bakugo, he just got himself cornered..." A guy with a beak for a mouth, and a head like that of a bird, wearing a black robe around him, named Fumikage Tokoyami, replied.

Suddenly, Izuku stopped messing around with the small cube-shaped music player on his hand.

"Okay, now he's just standing there. What is he thinking?" A blonde with a giant tail, named Mashirao Ojiro, commented as he saw Izuku drop the music player to the ground, and instead face the door...

"Don't ask. Just look..." Todoroki spoke, looking at the curly haired teen with meaningful eyes.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Six minutes remaining!] All Might declared through the earpiece, gaining Izuku, and Zero's attention.

 **[..Okay, then... Can't say I didn't warn you, though]**

Izuku's eyes flashed between the ten months he had spent before coming in here.

The day he met the red android... The time they spent together... The countless number of times he helped him out...

"Thank you, Zero..." Izuku replied with an unreadable expression on his face

"For everything you did for me."...Before changing into a determined one, as he faced the door.

'Alright... Let it flow freely... Like the day of the entrance exam...' His mind wandered back to the entrance exam, when the Zero Virus within his body had overreacted to One for All, remembering the power he had gotten... the long golden hair...

And Ochako-

The door to the dark room flew open as an explosion followed after the flying door, covering the room in smoke.

When it settled down, there stood Katsuki, with an angered expression on his face.

And in front of him, stood Izuku, having a grim face.

"Kacchan..." He spoke as his eyes glowed red, even more so, than any time before, his voice booming with uncharacteristic rage

[ **Izuku, what is going on?]** Zero asked, worriedly

"You may have bullied me... You may have blown my hero notebook to ashes... You may have asked me to take a swan dive..." Izuku began as he balled up his fist.

[ **This wasn't part of our plan, Izuku**!]

"But I still admired you for your power... your dream... your determination."

[ **Izuku**...]

"But then, she came into my life."

[... **Oh**.]

"She was the nicest person I ever met."

His eyes flashed back to when she first introduced herself, ten months ago

"She helped me out when no one else would."

His eyes went back to the day when she nursed his broken arm, a few months after that

"She even saved my life."

He briefly remembered the day she came to his rescue against the devil reploid.

"And she gave a new meaning to the nickname people used to ridicule me with."

He remember the day when she called him 'deku' for the first time

" **And you hurt her**."

His hair now started flowing up as his eyes became entirely red.

 **"Right now, I don't care if you have a powerful quirk..."**

A faint green aura, barely noticeable, surrounded him.

" **Because I'm tired of being your goddamn punching bag**." His voice now sounded devilish as he stared daggers at the person in front of him.

The aura intensified as it became orange

" **I don't f*cking care if you're stronger than me** " His entire body glowed with bright red veins, before a pillar of bright white light instantly shot out of his body, engulfing Izuku, and shot into the air, tearing apart the ceiling above him, and anything else that stood in its path.

Katsuki kept watching, his face unfaltered, until his eyes gave up against the bright light, and closed them.

Soon, the bright light went away, and blinded Katsuki in pure darkness due to his eyes having adapted to the bright light of the pillar.

The first thing he saw, as his eyes got used to the sudden darkness - or rather, the absence of the light - were two bright red eyes staring into his soul.

As his eyes adapted more, and more, they revealed a figure with long golden hair reaching upto his knees flowing behind him like the wings of an endangered peacock, with several smaller bangs covering the forehead of the freckled teen in front of him. His body glowed with bright red veins under his green hero costume, along with a red aura that seemingly tinted his body a shade of red.

" **You mess with her, you're going down**." He finished as the bright red veins disappeared, along with the red aura. The hair flowing behind him also settled down, reaching up to his knees.

"...About time you showed your true power, Deku!" Katsuki spoke as he took in his new features. "I'll beat you right here, and right now, and show the world who's the best!"

He immediately heard the freckled blonde before him snort.

"At first, I used to like that kind of attitude, trying to be the best, and all..." Izuku spoke as he gave Katsuki a grim look.

Katsuki just gritted his teeth in response, for some reason.

"I don't know what the hell was wrong with me back then, admiring you like that despite the way you treated me... When I found out what that same kind of attitude of being the best, would do to you, and the people around you, upon getting spoiled by praise after praise, and having everything going your way... In the most frustrating way possible."

"I knew I was quirkless... I knew how impossible that dream of mine to be a hero used to be... For myself..."

"Shut your crap, you-" Katsuki interrupted, gritting his teeth again, in annoyance

Izuku snapped at that response.

 **"Do you have any goddamn idea how painful and frustrating it is, to have someone rub it in your face, every _single_ goddamn day of your f*cking life? not just a single person, but almost _every_ guy you meet?"**

"You f*cking lied about your quirk! And how dare you talk to me like that, you-"

 **"No, you don't, SO SHUT THE F*CK UP!"** He screamed as he glared at the guy in front of him.

"What's your point?" Katsuki said, annoyed at being cut off by him

 **"I actually took that 'swan dive off the roof' which you so kindly 'advised' to me in middle school back when you found me in the cafe, for crying out loud!"**

"...What?" Katsuki asked

He couldn't believe his ears.

He honestly had thought he went a bit far when he said Izuku about taking his own life, ten months ago before the sludge villain incident...

But to think he would actually do it...

" **I almost f*cking died that day... If it wasn't for Ze-I mean, Uraraka-san... I'd be dead. For real.** " His eyes flickered between green and red unlike the hair, as he stammered, almost blurting out the name of his saviour, as his voice was becoming more composed now.

[ **Izuku! Uraraka still hasn't gotten into position!]** Zero notified as Izuku started sweating under his cold face

'What do I do now!? I can't believe I snapped at him like that!' He asked

 **[...STAY SNAPPED, STAY SNAPPED!]** Zero yelled in a comical manner, as Izuku began regaining his composure... which was a bad thing right now.

He had actually decided for his emotions to get the better of him, as he ranted about his life, distracting Katsuki from an approaching Ochako, who was going to tag him.

"She... she saved my life. More than once."

'Crap! What do I say next!?'

[ **...You don't need to.]**

'What the-' Both of them were interrupted, when Izuku noticed a pink glow 'touch' Katsuki

Katsuki immediately felt his body get heavier than it normally was, before his legs gave up, and he fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

[ **Aaaaand there she is.]** Zero commented as Izuku noticed that the person standing behind Katsuki's body, was none other than Ochako.

She had just finished tying up Katsuki with the capture tape that they had been provided with.

He walked forward as he approached his former friend, unable to even move, before he said

"Sorry, Kacchan..."

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

[Young Bakugo of Villain team... HAS BEEN APPREHENDED!!] All Might declared through his mic

Meanwhile everyone else of class 1-A, except a few like Todoroki, Kaminari, and Kirishima, stood dumbfounded at the sudden turn of tides in the battle before their own eyes.

"Well... That was kinda anticlimactic." Todoroki commented

"Wait... that hair..." Kaminari mumbled as he saw the features of Izuku's in surprise

"I heard rumors that there was this guy with long blonde hair like that who came first, and punched off the head of that Zero pointer back in the entrance exam... No one really got to catch the name of that blonde, though" Hanta, the guy with weird elbows, spoke

"You don't think he..." Tsuyu the frog girl commented, looking equally surprised

"He looks like an entirely different person, though" Mashirao, the blonde with the tail, commented

"I don't know, but he looks so manly!" Kirishima declared with a grin

"Even with the girlish hair?" Kaminari asked

"Midoriya-chan sure looks cute..." Tsuyu added nonchalantly

"Well... Kaminari, uh..." Kirishima trailed off awkwardly, as he tried his best to come up with something to back him up...

Until he remembered the very reason he liked manly things (Jesus Christ that sounds inappropriate) and the very hero he looks upto.

"Being manly is all about believing in yourself, and what you do... and giving it your all!" Kirishima declared with a proud smile, as he crossed his arms.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Moments earlier,

[Young Bakugo of Villain team... HAS BEEN APPREHENDED!!] All Might declared through his mic

'Even if it was, partially, to distract Kacchan, it still feels like a huge weight just got off, of my mind...' Izuku thought as he saw Ochako tie Katsuki up

[ **You already heard this already a number of times, but we're here. you're not alone. Not that your new friends would let you be, either.]**

'Thank you, Zero...' Izuku replied as he looked at Ochako

'And you, too, Uraraka-san.'

"Alright! One down, only Iida-kun remains, now, Deku-" Ochako exclaimed as she got up on her feet after tying Katsuki up, and glanced at the blonde freckled teen before her...

"Uraraka-san...?" He was already looking at her

'He looks so cute!' She thought as she took in his new look. His green emerald eyes complimenting his new beautiful, golden blonde hair.

 _[You mess with her, you're going down.]_

...Before immediately turning her head away

Earlier, her heart had skipped a beat, when she heard Izuku become protective of her, even if slightly...

"Uraraka-san, Is something wrong? You're face looks red..." Izuku asked, comically missing the point.

 **[Izuku, I'll tell you later about it.]**

'Zero...?'

 **[You're in the middle of a training exercise, remember?]**

"Oh crap! Uraraka-san! We need to hurry and find the bomb, we don't have much time left!" He stated worriedly as he looked at her again

"Huh...? Ah, you're right, Deku-kun! Let's go!" Meanwhile Ochako had seemingly spaced out, before being brought back into the real world.

The two, once again, nodded at each other, as they ran out of the dark room, and started their search on the bomb, once again. They couldn't take it slow, and sneak around. They couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

'He actually jumped off...' Meanwhile Katsuki still lied on the ground, not moving at all, as he contemplated his life decisions...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Izuku and Ochako managed to check around the rest of the fourth floor, and still didn't find the bomb.

'Whew... I almost feel as physically nimble as the Zero Mk.II suit!' Izuku thought as they ran up the stairs to the fifth floor; the only place left to check, aside from the roof.

'Still, I wonder what would make her space out like that...' He couldn't help but think about it.

Ochako was definitely not the type to space out in the middle of missions like this, from what he could tell. She was too lively for that.

[Only 2 minutes remaining!] All Might declared through their earpieces, breaking the freckled blonde out of his thoughts.

He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the objective at hand.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

'Even though Bakugo-kun was captured... he still kept they away for a plenty amount of time...'

Back at the room with the bomb, Iida was sweating profusely since the moment he had lost contact with Bakugo.

Now that he had gotten himself captured...

He had to hold the two heroes for two whole minutes.

He glanced back and forth, between the bomb, the closed side entrance to the room he was in, and the larger main entrance, which was too big for a door.

With every passing second, he could feel his heartbeat get faster, as he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed, due to being out-numbered.

It was almost - if not more - as nerve-wracking as trying to defend from within a small building in a 1v2 at the very end, in PUBG. Except he couldn't peek out of the building.

[Only 1 minute remains!] All Might's voice sounded from his earpiece...

...and from somewhere around the big, main entrance, as well. His eyes immediately darted over to the general direction of the earpiece

"Crap! He heard our earpieces! We have no choice..." He braced himself as he immediately heard Midoriya talking to someone, right around the corner, from what he could tell from.

'They are getting desperate due to running low on time, I see.' Iida thought to himself as he prepared to counterattack the two.

'If they are really as desperate, they they might rush in without caring much about me...'

It would basically become a glorified version of tag-the-bomb, with Iida trying to keep the bomb off the reach of the hero team.

"RUSH HIM!!!" Uraraka yelled as Iida saw the two run inside the room, side by side.

Midoriya was on the left side from Iida's perspective, having his left fist curled up, and at his side, seemingly ready to strike.

On the right, was Uraraka, with her hands outstretched, seemingly ready to tag him the moment they would get in range.

Both of them were running in near-perfect sync, taking each step at the same time.

For the next minute, time seemingly became slow, as Iida shifted into his stance.

'I can't get out of the way of their assault, or else they'll immediately make a beeline for the bomb right behind me.' He thought as he decided to intercept the two, with a determined expression.

'But... Something feels odd here...'

His eyes couldn't help but glance back and forth, between Midoriya's approaching fist, and Uraraka's outstretched hand.

Why would Midoriya run at him with a fist, if Uraraka was going to tag him?

'...One of them is a feint.' his eyes narrowed as he came to a conclusion, as he decided to intercept.

Midoriya and Uraraka let out a battle cry as they made their way towards Iida.

'...But which one?'

It was only a matter of seconds, before they came into each other's striking range...

Iida immediately noticed Midoriya reel back his fist, and Uraraka doing the same as well.

'Which one is the decoy...? Is it Midoriya...? Or is it Uraraka?" He was sweating under his armor under the pressure of being on the receiving end of a 1v2.

They didn't have much time left. He felt his heartbeat get even faster as the second of their contact approached...

Trying to shake off that nerve-wracking feeling, Iida decided to swing his right leg at the duo, his engine-like calves letting out fire like an exhaust pipe-

"URARAKA-SAN, NOW!!"

Izuku yelled, as instead of trying to attempting to parry the incoming kick of the much faster Iida before them, Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's hand, leaned their body downwards, and began sliding towards Iida feet-first.

"Double Team..." Midoriya and Uraraka began, being in near-perfect sync, as they neared Iida by every passing moment

"THEY WERE BOTH FEINTS!" Iida yelled in a comical manner, being too late from trying to recover from the momentum of his kick, to be able to react to them

"...SLIDE TACKLE!!"

Iida's eyes widened in realization, as Midoriya and Uraraka's feet made contact with his left leg, - the right one still up in the air - their feet carried his leg forward without the rest of his body, before making him fall flat on top of Uraraka with a dull thud.

"Oww... My nose..." Uraraka groaned as Iida's helmet smacked her nose, prompting the latter to immediately recover his bearings, and instinctively pin Uraraka to the ground with no resistance from the former at all, though he couldn't tell if she didn't react on purpose, or if she wasn't fast enough for it.

"You almost had me for a second, Hero!" Iida began, slipping into his villain persona. "But do you really think you can defuse..." He continued as his eyes turned over to the bomb before immediately trailing off.

"THE BOMB!!" Iida screamed in a dramatic manner as he looked at the bomb.

The freckled blonde had already reached the nuclear weapon, and was now currently resting his palm on it

[Hero team... WINS!!]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Author's Notes:

First off, I'd like to apologize for taking such a long time, in uploading this chapter. This chapter is one of the longest I've written, about 6.5k words (disregarding the A/N, and anything that comes after it), instead of the usual 2-4k. It didn't help, that I had to rewrite this long chapter multiple times, each heading in an another direction, just like with chapter 20, the entrance exam chapter...

I can't make any more promises about keeping a regular update schedule. It might take me a few day... a couple of weeks, a month, or even more, until I upload the next chapter.

Basically, from now on, updates are going to be very, _very_ slower than before.

All I can say, is I'll try to upload as soon as possible.

On a side note, as of now, I have also joined the /r/Megaman Discord server. If you like MegaMan, be sure to check it out! Also, if you see someone with a usename like this:

[Staid786#3099]

...yeah thats probably me.

Also, its quite the long chapter, so i apologise if there are grammar mistakes.

I would also like to apologise if i made a character act ooc at times.

Anyway, RxR, and see you next update.

Zero: ...so you're not gonna add that scene...?

...What is it, Zero-oh.

Zero: I remember that while rewriting it, you almost memed up the scene with Bakugo in the dark room-

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

 **BONUS/ DELETED SCENE**

 **(Proceed at ur own risk, you have been warned.)**

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"...What the heck is Midoriya doing with that music player?" Kyoka Jiro commented, as she saw the guy in question mess around with a small device he conveniently found within the dark room.

"They were running away through two whole floors, and away from that Bakugo, he just got himself cornered..."Fumikage Tokoyami replied.

Suddenly, Izuku stopped messing around with the small cube-shaped music player on his hand.

"Okay, now he's just standing there. What is he thinking?" Mashirao Ojiro commented as he saw Izuku drop the music player to the ground, and instead face the door...

"Don't ask. Just look..." Todoroki spoke, looking at the curly haired teen with meaningful eyes.

Before he started to uncharacteristically grin like an idiot.

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

"Alright, Zero..." Izuku mumbled as he faced the door.

 **[...Here he comes.]**

Almost immediately, the door to the dark room flew open with an explosion, covering the room in the smoke that followed.

When it settled down, Katsuki saw Izuku staring at him with a stern expression on his face.

He replied with a glare of his own, as the two stared at each other, hoping for the other to take the initiative...

...Only for the serious atmosphere to fly out the window, as the openings beats of [Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley] started sounding from the nearby music player.

Izuku and Katsuki kept staring at each other, their expressions unchanging, as as the song was still playing in the background.

[We're no strangers to love!]

And, as soon as the opening instrumental beats finished, against all logic and common sense in the world, Izuku and Katsuki started dancing along the lyrics

[You know the rules and so do I!]

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Meanwhile, back in the observation room, every single student, except a select few, like Todoroki, Kaminari, stared at the scene before them in complete shock and confusion.

"What the..." Jiro, the girl with earphone jacks, mumbled as she stood beside kaminari.

As All Might was the only one who could hear... whatever that was going on, everyone else had no literal idea about what their eyes were seeing...

...well, except a select few.

"Midoriya... You will be one formiddable rival in the future..." Todoroki said, trying his best to keep his poker face, and not burst out laughing. He had seen that particular dance a bit too many times on the internet to not recognise it. He had instantly recognised the song that may or may not be playing in the music player beside Izuku.

However, a certain brunette with a spiky ponytail didn't, and instead took it in another way entirely...

"All Might-sensei, Midoriya-kun and Bakugo-kun seem to be taking this exercise for a joke..."

Momo Yaoyorozu turned at her teacher, to see that he didn't even respond to her.

"All-Might...?" She mumbled, slightly worried.

"Y-Young Midoriya..."

Meanwhile All Might had been bamboozled entirely by Izuku's... "Tactics"...

"...You've got a bright future, kid."

"Look over there!"

Suddenly Kaminari spotted a certain girl with brown hair and a pink hero costume, sneakily making her way to the room, where Izuku and Katsuki were...

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

Back in the room with the music player, Katsuki, still being near the door (which had been blown off earlier) while dancing, failed to notice someone make her way to the room, as he felt someone touch his back.

"What the-"

Almost immediately, he fell to the ground, his body feeling multiple times heavier than before.

Seeing Katsuki fall, Izuku slowly walked upto him, as the song ended.

"Sorry, Kacchan." Was all he said, as he left the room with Ochako, after he was effortlessly tied up, with the capture tape.

[Y-Young Bakugo of Villain Team... HAS BEEN APPREHENDED!!!] All Might's voice sounded through their earpieces, as Izuku and Ochako nodded at each other, before giving each other a high-five...

As soon as Izuku went out of his sights, Katsuki yelled, on the top of his lungs;

"YOOOOOOOU DAMN NERD!!"

-z-z-z--Z--z-z-z-

A/N #2:

...I'm probably going to Hell for this


End file.
